Si quieres enamorarte de alguien
by Muggle-Almost-Witch
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy siempre habían sido rivales. Pero ahora, por órdenes del Ministerio de Magia, tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos. Ambos ayudarán a resolver la nueva oleada de crímenes que se ha desatado y en el camino deberán aprender a soportarse, o incluso algo más. /—Yo confío en que harás bien este trabajo, Malfoy —aseguró Hermione.
1. Introducción

**¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Estoy disfrutando demasiado de escribirla y me da mucha ilusión, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I  
El desastre**_

Hermione soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Estaba cansada, hacia semanas que no dormía adecuadamente y últimamente el trabajo en su Departamento no terminaba. Hermione Granger había sido ascendida recientemente al puesto de jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, apenas un mes atrás, y desde entonces no había descansado ni un día.

Después de que terminara la guerra, Hermione había recibido un solicitud para trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, lo cuál era una de sus más grandes aspiraciones. También se lo habían pedido a Harry y a Ronald, sus mejores amigos. Los tres habían rechazado la oferta al principio, pero Harry había cedido ante la petición directa de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el nuevo ministro de magia.

Ahora, cuatro años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Harry Potter era el nuevo jefe de la Oficina de Aurores y también uno de los mejores. Y Hermione, que hacia un año que trabajaba en el Ministerio, ya se había convertido en la jefa de su departamento. Tanto ella como Harry sabían de sobra que todo había sido una estrategia del Ministerio de Magia para recuperar un poco de toda la credibilidad que había perdido, pero ambos disfrutaban enormemente su trabajo.

Sin embargo, Hermione había puesto una serie de condiciones para aceptar el trabajo. Quería poder escoger el departamento para el cuál trabajaría, lo logró, y también quería que le dejaran realizar sus propios proyecto, lo que también logró y fue así como el P.E.D.D.O (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros) se volvió una división del Ministerio de Magia.

Trabajó en ello durante meses. Pero el único resultado fue opuesto al que ella había esperado; los elfos domésticos se habían sentido realmente ofendidos con las nuevas medidas y le habían enviado notas amenazantes donde le exigían que dejara de meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían.

Con su perseverancia logró que los elfos tuvieran su propio sindicato, estuvieran registrados ante una nómina y tuvieran paga. Llegar a eso costó que el antiguo jefe saliera una tarde chillando de su oficina, alegando que _"Esa bruja me va a matar, ¡me va a matar!"_. El último comentario que hizo al salir de esa oficina por última vez fue _"¡Quiere liberar a los elfos! ¡Que lo haga ella sola, que yo me he quedado sin cabello y sin paciencia!"_. Después de esa tarde, ella había ganado un nuevo puesto y a una Margaret, su grosera asistente.

Pero ahora sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Desde hace tres semanas había estado realmente muy ocupada con el papeleo y algunas investigaciones correspondientes a la División de Bestias y a la de Seres. Todo había comenzado con pequeños ataques de dementores en diversos pueblos mágicos y también en algunos muggles. Afortunadamente en ninguno hubo muertos, ya que el Ministerio de Magia contaba con un mejor sistema de seguridad, el cual incluía cámaras de seguridad muggles adaptadas a las necesidades del mundo mágico.

Días después habían recibido la denuncia del Centro de Cuidado y Protección de Dragones en Rumania. Alguien había logrado cruzar las barreras y escudos que los dragones no podían y había robado varios huevos de dragón. Hermione sabía, desde la experiencia de la pequeña Norberto, que los huevos eran objetos muy apreciados y costosos en el mercado negro, por lo que se habían movilizado al instante. Junto con Harry se había encargado de organizar redadas de Aurores en el callejón nocturno. Pero hasta el momento no habían logrado confiscar ninguno.

—Hermione — la chica alzó el rostro y dirigió la mirada hacia la voz. Ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo, Harry, recargado contra el marco de la puerta —. Es hora de la salida, ¿qué haces aquí aún?

—Harry, ¡hola! No había visto la hora — volvió la vista hacia el reloj que tenía en la esquina de su escritorio y notó que Harry decía la verdad. Eran las ocho y media de la noche, ella había salido desde hace hora y media.

—Eso ya lo noté, Herms. ¿En dónde habías estado toda esta semana? Ginny y yo te mandamos lechuzas, pero no devolviste ninguna.

—Ogh, lo siento, Harry. Ha sido una pesadilla, los directivos del centro de dragones nos han estado pisando los talones para que recuperemos sus huevos, ¡pero hemos buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras y nada! —Hermione se levantó pesadamente de su silla y alcanzó a su amigo en la entrada de la puerta. Agitó suavemente su varita y los papeles mezclados sobre el escritorio se ordenaron para después introducirse en su maletín, el cual voló directamente hacia su mano.

—Tendrás que disculparte con ella mañana. Gin está de muy mal humor últimamente, los preparativos de la boda la tienen muy nerviosa —comentó Harry entre risas mientras tomaba a su amiga por los hombros y la dirigía hacia el ascensor. La puerta de la oficina se cerró sonoramente tras ellos.

—Podrías considerar ayudarle para que se facilite todo el trabajo, ¿sabes?

—¿Bromeas, cierto? —Harry tembló a su lado y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos — Ginny me arrancaría la cabeza si no pudiera distinguir entre blanco perla y blanco crema. Lo intenté al principio, pero después Molly me insinuó que les estorbaba.

Hermione se carcajeó mientras entraban en el ascensor: —Seguramente exageras. Ginny necesita que su futuro esposo deje de ser un cobarde y comience a participar en su propia boda.

Harry la vio intensamente durante unos segundos y después fijó los ojos en la reja del elevador que se cerraba.

— Seré fiel a la causa —afirmó mientras presionaba más el agarre cariñoso en torno a los hombros de su amiga —. Ayudaré a mi futura esposa y prometo no dejar que se convierta en el siguiente Señor Tenebroso. Últimamente se le parece demasiado cuando algo no sale como lo planea.

Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza por hablar tan a la ligera del hombre que había atormentado al mundo mágico hasta hace unos años. Pero Harry había dejado de temerle a Voldemort, por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros y le aseguro que Ginny sería realmente temible de ser mala. Ambos amigos hablaron plácidamente hasta que llegaron a las chimeneas de la planta baja del Ministerio. Harry iba a Grimmauld Place, pero antes de gritarlo en la Red Flu tomó a Hermione por el codo y la acercó a él.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre lo de… tú sabes? —preguntó Harry vacilando. Se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente mientras pasaba su peso de un pie al otro.

Hermione se puso tiesa y frunció el ceño. Endureció la mirada y su amigo se estremeció, Hermione sabía cómo asustarlos. —Si te refieres a Ronald — contestó ella con tono cansado—, estoy bien. Fue una decisión entre ambos, Harry. Estamos bien.

—Ya, es sólo que… —Harry interrumpió su frase y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con un poco de reticencia.

—Tranquilo, Ron y yo estamos bien. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? —la castaña se separó de él y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Harry dudó también durante un minuto, pero después imitó su gesto. —Vamos —Hermione le palmeó el hombro y ambos se separaron —, tenemos que irnos. No soportaría pasar un minuto más aquí, estoy muriendo por el sueño.

— Bien, pero mañana verás a Ginny en el almuerzo. Y vendrás después a cenar a casa. Y cierra la boca, porque ningún pretexto vale.

— Harry James Potter, ¡no te atrevas a darme órdenes! — ordenó Hermione mientras lo apuntaba acusatoriamente con el dedo índice. Harry negó divertido mientras se alejaba hacia la chimenea. Sacudió la mano para despedirse y dejó a Hermione riéndose.

La chica lo imitó y gritó su dirección en la red flu. Cuando llegó a su departamento, botó su maletín en el sofá y corrió directamente a su habitación. Se dejó caer en el colchón de espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar lo vacía que se sentía su cama desde hace un par de meses. Giró sobre sí misma hasta que escondió la cabeza entre las almohadas y soltó un grito. Desde que había cortado con Ronald, sus amigos la habían tratado casi con lástima; la invitaban todos los fines de semana a almorzar o a cenar, Harry siempre intentaba pasar a verla diario en el trabajo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Ginny le mandaba lechuzas cada tercer día y Neville ya le había mandado más de tres invitaciones para que su Club de Herbología.

Hace tres meses que había terminado su relación con Ron Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos y su novio por tres años y diez meses. Su ruptura no había sido especialmente mala o escandalosa. Por el contrario, Hermione había llegado de trabajar por la noche y se había encontrado con Ron sentado en el sofá que habían comprado juntos. Las primeras horas estuvieron hablando de su relación y discutiendo sobre quien se había comportado peor durante todo ese lapso. Después de unos minutos, comenzaron los gritos y se mantuvieron por horas; ambos se reclamaban sobre qué Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo hundida en el trabajo o que Ronald seguía sin tener ambiciones en la vida.

A medianoche, aproximadamente, ambos se habían cansado de gritar, por lo que se sentaron juntos en la cocina y abrieron una botella de hidromiel que los señores Weasley les habían regalado en su último aniversario. Ambos lloraron en silencio por saber que su relación estaba más que arruinada y finalmente Ronald se atrevió a hablar:

— Creo que esto finalmente está pasando, ¿no? — preguntó con el rostro sonriente para después mirarla de forma apenada.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano: — Creo que sí, no vale la pena negarlo.

—Entonces, esto… bueno, nosotros —Ron los señaló a ambos con un gesto de duda —, ¿esto ya se terminó?

Hermione hipó y volvió a asentir con tristeza. Miró al pelirrojo e intentó sonreírle para brindarle fuerza: —Claro que sí, pero tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos.

— Por supuesto que lo somos. Después de todo, destruimos al mago más tenebrosamente feo del mundo mágico, ¿no? —preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas y dejaba un suave beso sobre los nudillos —. Esto no nos va a separar.

— No nos separará —afirmó Hermione mientras miraba a Ronald con tristeza. El pelirrojo levantó la vista y le ofreció una sonrisa brillante.

Y definitivamente eso no los había separado. Su relación no iba bien últimamente, y ambos habían pactado desde un inicio que su relación de amigos iba antes que la de pareja. Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que su relación había comenzado por las razones erróneas. Ambos habían cedido ante la adrenalina del momento: en una batalla, sin saber si lograrían sobrevivir, después de convivir en una casa de acampar en lugares fríos e inhóspitos y con la tensión sexual en el aire desde el sexto año.

Y para ambos la ruptura había sido un alivio. Después de decidir que terminarían con eso, se dieron la oportunidad de dormir juntos por última vez. Sin embargo, Hermione no había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Sentía los brazos de Ron rodeando su cintura y descansando suavemente sobre su estómago. Su respiración se esparcía por su nuca y entre sus cabellos, pero ya no la hacía estremecerse como antes. No se sentía bien tener a Ron así, era como tener a Harry en ese aspecto de la intimidad, y francamente eso sí la hacía estremecerse de terror.

Después de la ruptura, había tenido que enfrentarse a la temporada navideña llena de incertidumbre. No podía ir con los Weasley, porque Ronald evidentemente estaría ahí. Y sus padres no sabían que estaría sola en Navidad, por lo que ambos se irían a esquiar en Aspen. Así que Hermione había pasado los días en la Madriguera, pero huía constantemente cuando Ron entraba en el salón, o cuándo se aparecía para comer en la cocina o simplemente cuando existía cerca de ella. Lo superaron después de unos meses, ahora ambos volvían a ser los mismos amigos de antes. Ron había retomado su relación con Lavender, pero apenas una semana atrás había vuelto a huir despavorido de ella.

Sin embargo, Hermione había sido incapaz de volver a establecerse en una relación nueva, aún no estaba preparada para dejar entrar a alguien más en su vida. Con un suspiro de cansancio, giró sobre su espalda y miro el techo. Durante todos estos meses se había centrado incansablemente en su trabajo, por lo que se volvió casi su única actividad diaria, aparte de comer o dormir. Había dejado de salir con sus amigos de manera continua, y no por Ron como quería hacerle creer Ginny, sino porque repentinamente todo el mundo mágico había decidido dar más problemas de los comunes.

Con un suspiro aún más hondo que el anterior, se descalzó a patadas y se deshizo de su túnica, quedando solamente en su ropa _muggles._ Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, pero una vez más el trabajo se lo impedía. Su mente trabajaba en posibles teorías que explicaran los recientes acontecimientos en el mundo mágico, pero por más que lo intentaba, jamás conseguía una explicación que embonara perfectamente con todos los factores. Se masajeo las sienes y estiró la mano hasta alcanzar los frascos que había en la mesa de lectura junto a su cama, tomó uno que contenía una poción morada y le quitó el corcho con torpeza. Bebió el contenido de una y después botó el frasco a un rincón de su habitación alfombrada. La poción para dormir sin soñar hizo efecto al instante, por lo que después de unos cuantos minutos, Hermione estaba totalmente dormida.

* * *

Se removió incómoda cuando la luz del sol que se colaba por sus cortinas de encaje le dio de pleno en la cara. Se volteó sobre su espalda mientras soltaba una cadena de quejidos sobre levantarse y sobre el estúpido sol. Se estiró mientras bostezaba y después volvió la mirada hacia la mesa en donde estaba su reloj despertador.

— ¡Mierda! —gimió mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Se quedó sentada durante unos minutos más por el mareo que le había seguido a su arrebato, pero se levantó de la cama después de que se pasó su atontamiento. Corrió directamente hacia su baño para abrir la llave de la ducha al par que se quitaba la ropa y tomaba su cepillo de dientes para poder lavarse. Brincó sobre un pie mientras intentaba sacar la otra pierna del pantalón y seguir midiendo la temperatura del agua.

Tropezó un par de veces, pero al final había terminado de alistarse para salir pitando directamente al ministerio. Su cabello, que solía arreglar con la nueva ultra fórmula de Poción súper fuerte para cabellos extra rebeldes (probado directamente en el cabello de nuestra salvadora, Hermione Granger), pero ya iba con quince minutos de retraso, por lo que pasó de utilizarla. Tomó su maletín, vacío desordenadamente unas croquetas en el plato de Crookshanks y corrió hacia la chimenea mientras gritaba que se dirigía al Ministerio. Ese había sido otro de los requerimientos que había solicitado Hermione, que su chimenea que enlazara directamente con las del Ministerio de Magia.

Al llegar, se alisó la falda e intentó controlar su cabello, pero se dio por vencida casi al instante, por lo que lo sostuvo en una coleta alta mientras suspiraba. Ese día había seleccionado un traje sastre que Madame Malkin había insistido en hacerle a la medida, por lo que entallaba cada una de sus curvas. Las primeras veces que lo había utilizado se había sentido incómoda, ya que todos en el ministerio habían desviado la mirada por su figura. Incluso su propio amigo, Harry, lo había hecho hasta que Hermione le había dado un golpe en el brazo para que ni lo siguiera intentando. Pero ahora se sentía más que cómoda con él, había descubierto las ventajas que brindaba no vestir ropa que no se ajustara a su cuerpo.

Tomó el ascensor para poder llegar más rápido a su oficina, pero aun así ya estaba resignada a llegar tarde. Desde que la habían nombrado jefa, muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo le habían comentado que la envidiaban porque ella sí podía llegar tarde y nadie le daría una reprimenda. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía siendo igual de recta con las reglas insignificantes, por lo que siempre llegaba a la hora exacta al trabajo. Es por eso que estaba totalmente enojada por llevar veinte minutos de retraso. Veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés… El ascensor se había quedado parado en el tercer piso. Su poca paciencia se estaba terminando y el exceso de gente en tan reducido espacio no hacía más que exasperarla. Tamborileo con el pie y casi grita de alegría cuando el ascensor continuó con su trayecto. Al llegar, empujó a la gente para poder pasar rápidamente y corrió hacia su oficina.

— Veinticinco minutos retrasada, señorita Granger —comentó su vieja secretaria, Margaret, en cuanto ella cruzó la puerta.

Como única respuesta, Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta su escritorio para poder firmar la hora de su entrada en el registro.

—Por cierto —comentó Margaret con tono ácido—, hay un tal "señor Weasley" esperándola en su oficina. Pero claro, usted lo sabría si hubiera llegado a tiempo —terminó con una sonrisa que Hermione tenía ganas de borrarle de un golpe en todo el rostro.

Hermione tensó el rostro y su espalda se puso rígida. Desde hace unos días Ron había comenzado a mandar cartas para poder quedar con ella para almorzar o algo parecido, pero Hermione las había ignorado. Temía que hubiera venido a buscarla por sí mismo. Caminó decididamente hasta su puerta, tomó un par de respiraciones hondas para liberarse de la tensión que yacía en sus hombros y estiró la mano temblorosa hasta que logró rozar la punta de sus dedos contra el frío metal. Soltó un suspiro más mientras veía su mano abarcar la perilla y después girarla parsimoniosamente. Volvió el rostro para echarle un vistazo a Margaret, que la observaba con una ceja en alto, y contó hasta tres en un susurro mientras entraba violentamente a su oficina.

—¡Hermione, pensé que nunca llegarías! — comentó el "señor Weasley" con una sonrisa.

Hermione, desorientada por no encontrarlo en la silla frente a su escritorio, giró para poder seguir la voz y se encontró con Charlie Weasley recargado en un rincón de su oficina, justo al lado del foccus que le había regalado su hermano menor hace un par de meses.

— ¡Charlie! —Hermione recuperó el color en su rostro y se colocó la mano contra el pecho mientras intentaba regular su respiración —, ¿hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarle, señor Weasley? —preguntó con sorna mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio y dejaba el maletín a un lado.

—Lamento decirte que sí hay algo en que puedes ayudarme —comentó el pelirrojo mientras recorría la silla frente a la de Hermione y tomaba asiento a la par que ella —. Como ya sabrás, porque sé que eres tú quien ha estado llevando nuestro caso, los robos dentro del Centro de Cuidado han ido aumentando exponencialmente durante estas semanas.

Hermione asintió mientras se apuntaba a su maletín para poder extraer los papeles del archivo que le interesaba a Charlie. El hombre frente a ella se veía decidido a irse hasta obtener una solución y Hermione quería aprovechar el máximo la oportunidad de que él estuviera ahí, así ambos serían capaces de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Sin embargo, la situación últimamente ha empeorado. Hemos aumentado las medidas de seguridad. Pero la noche antepasada volvieron a colarse a través de ella y tomaron otros huevos. Cambiamos las incubadoras a otro espacio, pero dos de mis colegas quedaron heridos por quien quiera que logro entrar. Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es cualquier cosa. Los huevos de dragón se venden a precios exorbitantes dentro del mercado negro y muchos también se pueden utilizar en pociones muy relacionadas con la magia oscura.

Hermione asintió con derrota mientras intentaba pensar en una solución que ayudara a que el problema no aumentara. —Bueno, pues por lo pronto lo más que puedo ofrecerte es protección de los aurores alrededor del centro para evitar futuros robos. Y yo misma dentro de unos días iré a inspeccionar el lugar para poder estudiar cualquier rastro de magia invasiva.

— ¡Brillante! —le contestó Charlie con una sonrisa deslumbrante — Estoy seguro de que el lugar te encantará. Los dragones son unas criaturas estupendas, las más nobles de todas —comentó con entusiasmo.

Hermione le sonrió en respuesta mientras cuestionaba el concepto de Charlie sobre lo estupendo o lo noble, porque ella recordaba al dragón de Gringotts y ese no había sido para nada como los dragones de los que el pelirrojo hablaba. —Estoy segura de que lo son.

Charlie soltó una carcajada y después conversaron brevemente sobre cómo iban llevando su vida. Hermione le contó sobre su corta experiencia como jefa de departamento y lo complicado que era mantener el orden dentro del mundo de las criaturas mágicas. Charlie le contó cómo su madre se había deshecho de su cabello largo la noche después de Navidad, aún intentaba hacerlo crecer desde entonces. Cuando el pelirrojo se despidió, Hermione lo acompañó hasta la puerta mientras le agradecía su visita, pero Charlie la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

—Te espero en unos días en Rumanía, Herms —dijo cuando la soltó. Hermione sólo le ofreció una suave sonrisa como respuesta. Una sensación de calidez la inundó cuando Charlie abandonó la habitación. Estaba feliz porque no le había hecho todo un cuestionario sobre cómo llevaba la ruptura con Ronald, aparte de que ahora sabía que seguía teniendo el cariño de los Weasley.

El resto de la mañana pasó igual de atareada como las demás hasta que sintió que escuchó que su móvil sonaba dentro del maletín. Se estiró lo que pudo para alcanzarlo, ya que seguía a un costado del escritorio, y lo contestó apenas pudo tomarlo de dentro.

— ¿HOLA? ¿HERMIONE, ME ESCUCHAS? —preguntó Ginny entre gritos en cuanto Hermione contestó.

—Ginny, hola, sí te escucho —dijo en respuesta mientras reía entre dientes —. Por favor, habla más bajo.

—PERO ESTÁS MUY LEJOS DE MÍ, YO ESTOY EN LA MADRIGUERA —volvió a gritar su amiga, por lo que se ganó otra carcajada de la castaña — ¿TE ESTÁS RIENDO OTRA VEZ DE MÍ, HERMIONE JEAN?

Hermione lo negó mientras otro ataque de risa la dejaba inhabilitada para hablar. Después de unos jadeos para ayudarse a respirar, Hermione bajo intensidad de su risa y se sobó el vientre —Ginny, creo que tengo que volver a explicarte el funcionamiento de los aparatos _muggles_ —comentó y después recordó lo que le había dicho Harry la noche anterior—. ¿Quieres que hoy almorcemos? Faltan quince minutos para que sea mi hora de comida.

—¡Sí, me encantaría salir por fin con la hermosa Hermione Granger, nuestra salvadora, después de mil años que no la veo! —la pelirroja había obedecido a Hermione y bajó el volumen, pero aún seguía lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione se alejara el móvil del oído.

—Oh, Ginny, en serio lo lamento mucho. Pero te contaré porque no he podido verte dentro de unos minutos. Llega puntual, te veo en el _Formaggio stregato._

—¡Oh, no! ¿otra vez comeremos esos asquerosos caracoles? —preguntó Ginny apesumbrada.

—No, este es italiano.

—De acuerdo, porque esas cosas eran asquerosas y puedo jurar que seguían vivas —Hermione supo que su amiga se había estremecido al recordar aquella cena en el elegantísimo, y carísimo, restaurante francés que habían organizado para el cumpleaños de Hermione el año anterior.

—Descuida, aquí no tienen nada vivo —contestó intentando ocultar la risa.

—Mas te vale que no —la amenazó su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea —. Iré a apresurarme antes de que mamá me asigne otra tarea. Hoy decidieron que querían deshacerse de las _pixies_ que han estado molestando al boggart del armario. Muero por mudarme con Harry pronto. ¡HASTA UNOS MINUTOS!

Su amiga colgó el teléfono y Hermione se deslizó agotada por el respaldo de su silla. Tenía una pila de papeles de mil casos frente a su escritorio, pero también necesitaba un descanso. Desde que el Lord-tengo-que-dejar-un-desastre-donde-sea había unido lazos con algunas criaturas mágicas, todo se había vuelto un desastre. Ahora tenían que volver a reformular las leyes de regulación para cada sección de criaturas y también debían hablar con los líderes y demás cosas. Sin embargo, sólo habían logrado hablar con un par de vampiros y con un grupo pequeño de gigantes, ambos intentos sin mucho éxito.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se arreglaba el traje. Caminó hasta el pequeño sanitario de su oficina e intentó solucionar el nido en su cabello, pero se rindió en cuanto notó que eso no iba a pasar, por lo menos no ahora. Caminó en círculos hasta que llegó la hora y tomó su gabardina del perchero. Guardó los papeles que estaban revueltos en su escritorio.

— ¡Hermione! — Gritó su amiga en cuanto se apareció en el restaurante y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Ginny… — Hermione intento respirar, pero la pelirroja se lo impedía con su agarre. Cuando lo notó, la soltó, pero mantuvo sus manos en torno a sus hombros.

— ¡Hace mil años que no sé nada de ti! —Ginny frunció el ceño, pero al segundo volvió a sonreír ampliamente —. Te he extrañado, imbécil. No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera.

—Oh, por Merlín, creo que tendré que buscar nuevas maneras para desaparecer — respondió Hermione con saña mientras caminaba hacia una mesa libre.

—No me hagas lanzarte un mocomurcielago, Granger.

—No me atrevería —contestó entre risas mientras tomaba asiento e invitaba a su amiga a ocupar la silla de delante —. Yo también te he extrañado, Ginny. Pero últimamente el trabajo me absorbe más de lo común.

—Entiendo —asintió la pelirroja mientras sonreía conciliadoramente y estiraba la mano para estrujar con suavidad la mano de Hermione —. Estoy realmente feliz de que sea por eso y no por mi hermano.

Hermione se envaro, pero intentó que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su rostro: —Ronald ya no puede influir en mi vida.

Ginny asintió con calma nuevamente, pero decidió que sería mejor cambiar de tema, por lo que comenzó su perorata sobre la boda y los preparativos.

— ¿Puedes creer que… —la pelirroja tomó el primer bocado de la pasta que el mesero acababa de servirle— que Harry cree que puede ayudarme? Lo amo y todo, pero no puede ser más torpe para este tipo de cosas.

—Lo conocemos, Gin. Harry y la decoración nunca fue algo que pudiera ir junto.

—Lo sé, pero ha insistido en ayudarme. Así ya no me siento mal por seleccionar los centros de mesas caros, le hice creer que había sido su idea. Supongo que a último momento los cambiaré y dejare de lado las cosas que cuestan una fortuna, pero mientras me estoy divirtiendo.

—Harry tenía razón; eres malvada, Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus hombros se estremecían por la enorme carcajada que estaba soltando. Hermione sintió como el calor en su pecho de iba extendiendo por sus hombros hasta llegar al estómago. Volver a ver a Charlie la había hecho sentir feliz, pero volver a encontrarse con su amiga la había hecho inmensamente feliz.

—Hace unas horas estuvo Charlie en mí oficina —comentó Hermione mientras asentía con una sonrisa hacia la camarera que les acababa de entregar la carta —. Su cabello sigue sin crecer. Cuando se entere de que fuiste tú quien le desvelo ese secreto a Molly, va a matarte.

— ¡Merlin! ¿Harry te lo contó? Ese hombre no puede mantener en secreto absolutamente nada, te lo juro.

—No fue Harry. Fuiste tú, en Navidad, mientras te convulsionabas por la risa al ver como Charlie, el pobre pobre Charlie, intentaba hacer crecer su cabello nuevamente.

Ginny se encogió de hombros a la par que disimulaba la risa. —Fue el mejor día de mi vida —recordó con una sonrisa —, además, tú fuiste quién me lo mostró en primera instancia.

—Bajo coacción. Recuerdo perfectamente que me acorralaste y amenazaste con no darme puré navideño.

—Sabes mucho para tu propio bien —comentó su amiga entre risas—. En fin, ¿qué quería mi hermano?, ¿volvió a regalarte otra réplica de un dragón?

—Para nada — murmuró mientras volvía el rostro y ordenaba su comida— ¿Vas a querer fetuccini Alfredo otra vez? Pensé que podrías pedir la marinara y yo los canelones y combinarlos.

—Me gusta como piensas —asintió Ginny y después se los pidió al camarero.

—En seguida les traigo sus platillos, señoritas —dijo el mesero con una sonrisa y se alejó rápidamente.

—¿Entonces… —Ginny volvió a verla con una media sonrisa —, que es lo que deseaba mi hermano contigo? ¿Acaso sigues empeñada en permanecer con la familia Weasley?

—¡Que tonterías dices, Ginny! —refunfuño Hermione mientas le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a su amiga —. Vino por un caso realmente confidencial, pero supongo que no es ningún secreto que a veces puede desaparecer cosas de su Centro de Cuidado.

—Bromeas?, ¿qué fue lo que le robaron ahora?

Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y después se acercó aún más a su amiga: —Jamás hable sobre un robo en el Centro de Cuidado. Sin embargo, no es un misterio que ciertos… objetos, que se mantienen bajo cuidado ahí, pueden desaparecer y venderse en el mercado negro.

—¿Hablas de los huevos? —Ginny se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione— Harry me contó sobre Norberto.

—Norberta. Y el Ministerio no puede utilizar esto en mi contra porque tú misma lo has captado —comentó malhumoradamente mientras se reclinaba de nuevo en el respaldo de su silla y sus facciones se volvían serias nuevamente —. Ya es el cuarto robo y cada vez me preocupa más. Se supone que la nueva reglamentación de control de bestias prohíbe el comercio con criaturas no autorizadas por el Ministerio para su respectiva venta. Y los dragones, obviamente, están fuera del límite establecido. Caerá sobre mí, Gin. Si encuentran el… producto en venta, irán directo en contra mía y se cuestionarán mi efectividad. Llevo muy poco en el cargo y yo…

—Hey, calma —respondió y su amiga mientras estiraba las manos y deshacía el agarre de Hermione sobre el mantel blanco que hasta hace unos segundos había estado perfectamente alisado —. Hermione, nada caerá en tu contra. Tú no le diste permiso a los ladrones para que entraran y tomaran todo eso, tampoco les dijiste que contrabandearan con ellos. Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo y Kingsley sabe eso.

—Es sólo que… ¿Para qué tantos huevos? Es difícil contrabandear con ellos, además de que es lento y obviamente saben que los estamos buscando. Se están arriesgando sólo por unos miles de galeones que no les ayudarían ni a pagar la mitad de su fianza en Azkaban.

—No lo sé. A fin de cuentas, si se trata de ladrones, tampoco hablamos de las personas más competentes que existan. Es estúpido, casi tanto como querer robar Gringotts.

—Nosotros robamos Gring…

—Ustedes, amiga, no robaron —la contradijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice —. Kingsley le llamó un "acto de valentía terriblemente estúpido y terriblemente necesario". Quitando la parte de lo ilegal y estúpido, fue genial.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y continuó charlando plácidamente con su amiga hasta que notó que su hora de almuerzo estaba llegando a su fin. Terminó de comer los últimos bocados de su pasta y se despidió rápidamente de su amiga, para después salir corriendo hasta una zona segura para poder aparecerse cerca del Ministerio.

El resto de la tarde había pasado como un borrón vertiginoso. Se había mantenido en la oficina para poder terminar con su trabajo pendiente, ya que planeaba presentarse en el Centro de Cuidado de Dragones el viernes por la mañana. Quería terminar lo más pronto posible, lo último que se lo podía antojar en ese momento es que sus superiores comenzaran a dudar sobre su capacidad o eficiencia como líder de todo un departamento.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpeteó en su puerta, aunque sabía que era Harry. Alzó la vista de los papeles frente a ella y enfocó su mirada en el muchacho bajo el marco de la puerta. Notó que, al igual que ella, él también estaba cansado y con el rostro invadido con las ojeras.

— ¿Noche loca? — preguntó Hermione mientras erguía la espalda y reacomodaba su cabello completamente desordenado después de que pasara sus dedos entre él varias veces.

— No sabes cuánto — contestó mientras se internaba en la oficina de su amiga y tomaba asiento frente a ella—. Kingsley mandó un _patronus_ anoche. Hubo otro ataque a _muggles_ anoche, cerca de donde sucedió el anterior. Llegamos y detectamos magia oscura; sin embargo, cuando empleamos los hechizos de identificación, no obtuvimos resultados satisfactorios. Jamás había sucedido esto, Hermione. Estos hechizos suelen identificar el noventa y siete por ciento de los hechizos registrados, y de los que somos conscientes que no reconoce son aquellos sumamente antiguos — Harry soltó un suspiro y se desparramo por el asiento.

— No lo sé, Harry. Quizás fueron mal ejecutados, o tal vez tus compañeros no supieron identificarlos adecuadamente…

— Ya pensé en esas posibilidades, Herms, en esas y en otros miles más, pero es imposible. Yo mismo los realicé, incluso el propio Kingsley lo hizo. Fue imposible. Es sólo que… es tan extraño. Entendí los primeros años con todos esos ataques de mortífagos y gente inconforme con la nueva organización de la sociedad mágica. Pero esto, con todas estas criaturas por ahí y la cosa tan rara de los huevos…

— Lo sé — murmuró Hermione mientras se dejaba caer contra el asiento de su silla —. Sobre eso, quería comentarte que necesitare un translador. Iré a Rumania para poder supervisar las medidas de seguridad y las condiciones en las que se encuentra el Centro de Cuidado de Charlie. Que hayan rastreado esos huevos aquí en Inglaterra aumentó el desastre solamente — comentó mientras su voz se iba derritiendo por el cansancio —. Me hubiera gustado que el Ministerio de Magia Rumano fuera el único con ese problema.

Harry soltó una carcajada que pronto contagió Hermione. Ambos se tambalearon con fuerza hasta que sintieron que se les terminaba el aire en los pulmones. Se observaron mientras sus carcajadas cambiaban a risas entrecortadas. El cabello de Harry se había alborotado mucho más, mientras que Hermione se había sonrojado escandalosamente. La mirada de Harry centelleó por un momento y después sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos en ese bosque donde habías pasado las vacaciones con tu familia?

—Porque —comenzó Hermione mientras dejaba su asiento y tomaba su maletín, al cual volaron todos los papeles de su escritorio— no había duchas ahí y tú, Harry "El Elegido" Potter, apestabas a adolescente hormonal.

—Era una excelente compañía —contestó con una mueca de ofensa fingida—. Además, tú no olías exactamente a rosas, ¿sabes? — se burló mientras tomaba la mano que su amiga le tendía.

—Esos son tus celos hablando, Potter— contestó ella mientras ambos salían de su oficina. Con un leve movimiento de varita cerró la puerta del lugar y ambos se dirigieron hacia las chimeneas del Ministerio.

* * *

Draco se removió incómodo ante el gran portón de lo que hace unos años atrás había sido una magnífica mansión, pero que ahora solo era una estructura descuidada. En los últimos días había mantenido una reñida discusión con su madre, pues ella había pasado día y noche intentando convencerlo para que regresara a casa a ver a su padre, ya que él se encontraba enfermo y Narcissa temía que no le quedara suficiente tiempo.

Su madre había logrado su cometido después de acosarlo por más de dos semanas consecutivas. Draco sabía sobre la enfermedad de su padre, a final de cuentas era él quien le pagaba los tratamientos y las pruebas que los sanadores le aplicaban, por lo que estaba consciente de la gravedad de su enfermedad.

Sin embargo, conforme más se acercaba al portón principal de la mansión, Draco más podía notar que le era imposible sentir pena o empatía por él. Desde que la guerra había terminado, él había deshumanizado tan profundamente a su padre que no podía más que verlo como un monstruo, pues al hacer un recuento de todas sus acciones, era la única conclusión a la que él podía llegar era que Lucius Malfoy era un monstruo, y no había razón para que él cambiara ese concepto. A pesar de todos los intentos de su madre para que él lograra perdonar a su padre.

Sin embargo, Lucius no necesitaba ni necesitaría el perdón de su primogénito, ni siquiera el del bendito Merlin. A estas alturas de su enfermedad, no le importaba nada, ni él mismo. Ya no podía caminar, ya no podía moverse, ya no podía ni siquiera tocar a su esposa. O darle un abrazo a su hijo, aunque eso tampoco era su prioridad. Se sentía asqueado de él mismo, y el momento más humillante del día era cuando el elfo le daba de comer, porque el muy estúpido siempre terminaba por derramar mitad de la sopa sobre su ropa. Justo estaba por gritarle al elfo que lo limpiara por tercera vez en esa hora cuando Narcissa entro al comedor con su hijo de la mano.

—Lucius, querido, mira quién ha venido a visitarnos después de tanto tiempo — dijo Narcissa mientras rodeaba a su hijo por la cintura y lo ponía frente a ella para que su padre lo pudiera ver bien.

—Narcissa, amada mía, ver es lo único que mi enfermo cuerpo puede hacer aún, no agotes tus palabras pidiéndomelo —soltó Lucius con saña mientras volvía la mirada desinteresadamente hacia su comida.

Draco rodó los ojos, casi se había olvidado del ambiente tan tóxico que siempre había inundado su hogar. Tan tóxico que lentamente las náuseas y los mareos que había sentido antes de anunciar su llegada estaban aumentando. Su madre, al verlo, le pegó un codazo en las costillas y le susurró que saludase a su padre.

—Padre —murmuró entre dientes mientras dirigía la vista al suelo.

—Draco. Vamos, siéntense a la mesa y acompáñenme a disfrutar de este festín.

—Por Merlin, Lucius, ¿habrá algún día en el que podamos sentarnos a la mesa sin que utilices tú maldito sarcasmo? —gruño Narcissa mientras le indicaba a Draco que tomará asiento en la silla junto a su padre.

—Si, cuando me muera. No es que falte mucho para eso.

Draco resopló y apartó la mirada lo más que pudo de sus padres. Su más grande error, pensó para sí, era que había tenido la leve esperanza de que su padre cambiara al ser consciente de que estaba próximo a morir. Pero aparentemente, eso solamente había aumentado la rabia y prepotencia de su padre.

— Así que, Draco, ¿cómo ha ido últimamente el negocio? —cuestionó su padre después de sacudir la mano para despedir al elfo.

—No es mi negocio, trabajo con el ministerio.

—Eso es un gran negocio, Draco. Uno muy bueno para que te vuelvas a posicionar en la sociedad.

—Por amor a Merlín, Lucius, te he dicho demasiadas veces que estos temas no se deben mencionar. Sabes que no es un tema que se deba de tratar y mucho menos en este momento. Después Draco tarda meses en volver y nunca lo hace de buena manera.

—Lo dices como si no tuviera un buen motivo para actuar como lo hago, madre.

—Draco, no es justificable, bajo ningún concepto, que dejes de lado a tu familia.

—Madre, sabes que no es así… — murmuró Draco mientras crispaba las manos, intentando mantener la situación bajo control.

—Por supuesto que no es así, Narcissa. Sabes muy bien que nuestro querido Draco jamás no visita porque se asquea de pertenecer a esta familia desde que el maldito Potter ganó — siseó su padre entre dientes mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo.

Draco comenzó a contar hasta el cien en latín, francés, italiano, rumano y todos los idiomas que podía recordar con tal de no lanzarle un hechizo a su maltrecho padre. Había dejado de escucharlo, solamente lo percibía como un molesto zumbido de fondo acompañado por los gestos de desagrado de su madre. De pequeño, siempre había pensado en sus padres como figuras inquebrantables, nada lograba afectarlos, siempre con el rictus intacto, congruentes con la educación de las familias sangre pura. Sin embargo, durante la crisis de durante y después de la guerra, esa imagen se había ido desgastando hasta que había resultado en la imagen de una familia disfuncional.

—Como te decía, Draco —continúo su padre —, es una gran oportunidad para ti. Deberías dejar de trabajar con esas horribles y repugnantes criaturas y desempeñarte en un papel más importante en el ministerio.

—Solo son dragones, padre. Y me siento identificado —comentó Draco con monotonía.

—Draco, querido, la broma de tu nombre ya está muy usado. Te lo repito, te llamamos así por la tradición de mi familia, no por una estúpida criatura.

—No te diré que son los más inteligentes — comentó Draco mientras intentaba terminar lo más rápido posible, pero de manera elegante el plato que tenía frente a él — pero tampoco son estúpidos. Es un buen trabajo, de él comen, y me mantiene alejado de todos los problemas. Por mí está bien.

—A todo esto, podríamos comer mejor, extraño las comidas de antes. Ya sabes, cuando yo me encargaba de mantener a esta familia, ustedes recibían los mejores festines a diario.

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que tu Señor Tenebroso se adueñara de nuestro hogar, padre? Porque no lo puedo recordar — preguntó Draco con voz cortante mientras volteaba a ver a Lucius con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Draco, Lucius! Ya basta, ni un solo almuerzo podemos tener en paz. De poder hacerlo, ya les habría lanzado a los dos un _desmaius._

—Lo más cercano que tenemos a hacer magia es abrir puertas y encender lamparas, Narcissa. Deja de recordar los viejos tiempos, que no hacen más que estresarte, querida.

Draco resopló y continúo comiendo, rogando por terminar pronto y poder salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. En cuanto termino lo que los elfos le habían servido, se despidió con un seco "hasta luego" y se retiró rápidamente, casi corriendo.

Se apareció en su oficina. Dejo la túnica y la varita de lado y se puso a caminar a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Tenía ganas de gritar, de lanzarle maleficios a todo lo que se moviera y reventarle la mandíbula a su padre de un golpe, pero siempre terminaba en la misma posición, solo y enojado en su habitación, tragándose toda la ira.

—¿Fuiste con tus padres, cierto? Lo puedo notar en tu mirada y en la trinchera que acabas de hacer en tu oficina —comentó una chica que se asomaba vivazmente por detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Draco.

—Pasa, Ann.

—No, muchas gracias. Dicen que uno no debe estar a menos de cinco metros de una bestia furibunda.

Draco rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta para terminar de abrirla e invitar a Ann a pasar. Ella accedió con una breve risa y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás del lugar: —Así que, dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ahora?

—Mi padre es un imbécil y también lo es mi madre por soportarlo.

—Quizás no deberías hablar así de tu…

—¡Por supuesto que debo! Por Merlín, que eso no es nada a comparación de cómo me siento realmente. No sé porque me comprometí a ser parte una vez a la semana de esa patética excusa de familia, pero no creo poder continuar así.

—¿Por qué no les dices como te sientes, Draco? —preguntó Ann mientras tomaba la mano del rubio para que él tomara asiento junto a ella.

—Lo he hecho durante más de veintitantos años, Ann. Pero todo lo que les digo, absolutamente todo, es descartado. Y que los jodan, que se soporten entre ellos, les volveré a mandar los galeones a través de un elfo.

—Dudo mucho que sea la opción adecuada, Draco —murmuró Ann mientras él dejaba caer su torso y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho poniendo las piernas sobre el regazo del chico —. Tú sabes, tu padre está muy cerca de la muerte, quizás quieras estar en sus últimos momentos.

Draco soltó una carcajada en la que Ann notó tintes de ironía y tristeza, como un payaso triste y enojado, pero la mayoría del tiempo así se imaginaba a Draco. La muchacha únicamente se arrebujó contra él y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—Dudo que mi padre quiera verme hasta el último minuto de su vida, el único motivo por el cual no me echa de su mansión es porque mi madre se lo prohíbe, pero gran favor que me hace. Ni siquiera entiendo porque sigue con ese imbécil y me obliga a mí a acompañarla en su martirio.

—Quizás la costumbre —contestó Ann mientras hacía círculos por el torso de Draco —, a veces, después de mantener tantos años a alguien en tu vida, es difícil y doloroso separarse.

—Pensé que la prepotencia y su constante egolatría le ayudaría a dar ese paso más fácilmente, pero aparentemente he estado equivocado en todo lo que he hecho en mi vida —contestó Draco mientras recorría el brazo de Ann hasta tomar su mano y separarla de su cuerpo —. Ann, sabes que… sabes que yo no, que yo no estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte más, ¿verdad? ¿lo sabes?

—Mmm —murmuró ella mientras enterraba su nariz en el cuello del rubio —, sí, sí lo sé, pero yo dije que cambiaría eso.

—No, Ann, por favor. Eso no va a cambiar, yo no quiero hacerlo. Deja de hacerte esto…

Ann estaba por contestarle cuando la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir y un pelirrojo entró por ella: — ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Charlie Weasley, mientras tomaba asiento frente a sus compañeros y los miraba con una ceja en alto.

Ann tomó compostura y se alejó de Draco rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba. Draco desvío la mirada e intentó peinarse bajo la mirada inquisitiva del pelirrojo. Desde hace más de dos años que era su jefe y en todo ese tiempo lo había encontrado a él junto con Ann en situaciones muy embarazosas, hasta que recientemente les había dicho que, si tenía que volver a ver el trasero desnudo de alguno de ellos dos, los reportaría a ambos con el Ministerio.

El Ministerio no tenía mucha tolerancia en cuanto a esa clase de asuntos, y Draco estaba consciente de que al encargado de su Departamento no le temblaría el pulso si tenía razones para despedirlo. Por lo que había prometido a Charlie que no volvería a encontrarlo en esa situación. Sin embargo, Ann no se sentía amenazada por su jefe o por el Ministerio.

—Hoy hablé con la encargada del Departamento de Regulación y Cuidado, vendrá dentro de unos días a revisar las medidas de seguridad y reaplicar algunos escudos protectores. Le comenté sobre los robos, espero que esto se solucione rápidamente.

—Espero que así sea, porque no han demostrado más que ser unos inútiles y después tacharnos a nosotros de imbéciles por no hacer lo que es su trabajo —contestó Draco con fastidio.

—No, ella es muy capaz. Estoy seguro de que nos apoyará —contestó Charlie mientras comenzaba a retirarse —. Que, por cierto, tendrás tú que ir por ella, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no va Román? Es lo único que ese imbécil puede hacer sin complicar más las cosas.

—Román se volvió a accidentar, está en la enfermería curándose de unas cuantas quemaduras. La verás mañana, se aparecerá por translador.

—Bien —murmuró entre dientes —, ¿y quién es?

—Granger, la amiga de mi hermano. Estará ahí para las cinco, llega a tiempo y tráela a salvo.

El rostro de Draco había palidecido y no había terminado de escuchar las instrucciones de Charlie porque había todo un caos en su mente. No había visto a Granger desde hace cuatro años cuando declararon a favor de su familia. Y aún no sabía cómo mirar a la persona que lo había salvado de Azkaban a pesar de lo hijo de puta que había sido con ella desde que se habían conocido.

—Ese idiota bromaba con lo de Román, ¿verdad? ¿no tengo que ir yo por Granger, cierto? —preguntó con preocupación mal disfrazada.

Ann asintió: —Vi a Román en la mañana, realmente estaba lastimado. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿conoces a la heroína del Trio Dorado?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no — Draco se levantó del sofá rápidamente con el rostro descompuesto —. Sólo he escuchado que esa desgraciada es muy mandona —murmuró entre dientes mientras se escabullía dentro de su habitación.


	2. El Reencuentro

_¡Hola! Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, lo hice con mucho amor. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo II. El Reencuentro.**

—De acuerdo, señorita Granger, el traslador la dejará aproximadamente a media milla del Centro de Cuidado. Un trabajador del mismo Centro estará esperando por usted ahí mismo. Regresará el lunes al mediodía. Tendrá que volver al mismo lugar en donde se trasladó al principio, por lo que es deber del Centro de Cuidado y de su coordinador que usted sea transportada hasta ahí. Espero que entienda que todas estas medidas de seguridad son precisamente para eso, para su seguridad. Los escudos mágicos colocados en torno al centro son sumamente potentes y no sabemos cuáles efectos tendría trasladarse desde ese punto. Podría escindirse o algo peor. Será mejor ser precavidos.

— Muchas gracias, secretario Thurman. Las medidas me parecen excelentes, agradezco que su jefe y usted se haya tomado todo este tiempo para poder preparar esto para mí — contestó Hermione con una sonrisa educada.

—No es nada, señorita Granger. Cuando el señor Potter nos lo pidió, nos fue imposible rechazarlo— contestó el secretario de Transporte Mágico, Elijah Thurman. Ambos, tanto él como su jefe, habían sido unos completos idiotas con Hermione; sin embargo, Harry se había encargado de corregir su comportamiento. Bendita su fama del niño que vivió.

—Claro, Harry es un excelente amigo— contestó ella con otra sonrisa aún más amplia y con el doble de sarcasmo, mientras tomaba el traslador en forma de pluma que Thurman le tendía desde el lado opuesto del escritorio.

—Pero no es mejor amigo que salvador de nuestro mundo, ¿no lo cree, señorita Granger? — comentó Thurman en consecuencia, con una sonrisa sardónica y una risa falsa.

—Por supuesto—asintió Hermione mientras sus labios se tensaban en otra de las mil sonrisas falsas que le había regalado al idiota frente a ella —. Permiso. Nos veremos después, señor Thurman.

Con esto último se retiró de la oficina del hombre y se dirigió rápidamente hasta el ascensor. Una vez dentro, se alisó la túnica y reajustó su cabello en una coleta. Ese hombre le daba escalofríos desde que ella podía recordar y prefería mantenerse a un radio de doscientos pies de él. Observó la pluma en su mano y con delicadeza la envolvió en un pañuelo y la dejo caer dentro de su bolso mágico. Después de la guerra, el Ministerio le había otorgado a Hermione el permiso para mantener su bolso con el encantamiento extensible no detectable y desde ese día siempre lo mantenía con ella.

Bajo la vista hasta su reloj de muñeca y suspiró audiblemente. Le restaba una hora y media hasta que fuera tiempo de su traslado, por lo que no era suficiente para terminar el tamaño del resto del jueves y del viernes. Cuando llegó a su piso, camino apresuradamente a su oficina y se encerró en ella sin regresarle el saludo grosero a su secretaria. Fijó la vista en su escrito y exhaló con frustración al ver la pila de papeles y documentos que esperaban por ella. Con su varita, abrió el maletín e hizo que todos los documentos se deslizaran dentro. Llevaría trabajo a Rumanía, genial.

Su estómago se contrajo en múltiples espasmos para recordarle que no había comido la mañana y que debía volver a hacerlo. Tomó su maletín y la pequeña maleta que descansaba en una esquina de su despacho desde que había llegado por la mañana.

—Margaret— gritó con la esperanza de que su secretaria la escuchara—, estaré fuera unos días y necesito que rellenes algunas formas que se deben entregar mañana —caminó hasta su escritorio y se inclinó para tomar el papeleo del último cajón—. Son muy importantes, y mañana el señor Potter pasará por ellas.

— ¿Desea que también realice todo su trabajo atrasado, señora? —preguntó su secretaria que la veía malhumorada desde el marco de la puerta.

—Por supuesto que no, Margaret —contestó Hermione con los labios fruncidos tanto como su ceño—. Solamente el que yo no quiero hacer. Y, por cierto, espero que trates adecuadamente al señor Potter. Le tomó semanas recuperarse del último accidente.

—Ese muchachito se lo ganó— aseveró después de tomar los documentos que Hermione le tendía—, me estaba mirando los senos.

Margaret salió y dejó a Hermione anonadada en su oficina. Sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba borrar todas las imágenes que su cerebro había recreado para ella. Terminó de ordenar aún más papeles y se dejó caer en silla. La noche pasada había cenado con sus padres y después merendando con sus amigos para poder despedirse de ellos por el fin de semana, y ahora ya no tenía a nadie más a quien ver para qué le hiciera más llevadero el tiempo de espera. Se hundió aún más en el asiento y dejó que su cabello le cubriera la mitad del rostro.

Desde la guerra no había salido más de una vez del país. Al principio porque el Reino Unido Mágico había entrado en estado de crisis después de la guerra. Había demasiado que reparar, muchos magos y brujas a los cuales asistir y muy poco dinero. Había restricciones para salir del país y Hermione había logrado obtener un permiso después de luchar por meses para poder conseguirlo. Había ido a Australia sola porque ninguno de sus amigos estaba autorizado a salir y durante su estancia en el país la había pasado fatal, sola y con miedo, aparte del estrés postraumático del cual aún no lograba recuperarse. Desde ese día no se había separado de su familia y amigos y no se sentía lista aún para poder alejarse. Temía que en ese breve lapso Voldemort volviera a vivir y en ese breve lapso lograra matarlos a todos.

Aún tenía pesadillas por las noches que la despertaban sudada y espantada. Algunas veces, mientras caminaba por espacios poco transitados o por lugares oscuros, solía mantener la varita escondida en la manga de su túnica para poder sacarla rápidamente. Incluso había ingeniado la manera en la que un hechizo le permitiera que su varita volara directamente a su mano desde cualquier lugar en que estuviera, pero todavía no lograba desarrollarlo adecuadamente.

La alarma dentro de su portafolio sonó y causó que Hermione pegara un bote en su propio asiento. Se retiró el cabello del rostro e inmediatamente se levantó y alzó su portafolio a la vez que tomaba su maleta y salía corriendo de su oficina.

— ¡Nos vemos en unos días, Margaret! — gritó Hermione mientras corría hacia el ascensor.

—Sí, espero que no — contestó Margaret mientras veía a su jefa desplazarse rápidamente sin haber cerrado la puerta de su propia oficina. Movió su varita para cerrarla y después apareció un gran candado para mantenerla así.

* * *

Draco había estado nervioso durante toda la mañana y al borde de una crisis. Cuando se mudó a Rumania, había creído que no se encontraría a nadie que le recordara a su escabroso pasado. La primera bofetada a esa esperanza fue encontrarse al hermano de la comadre, Charlie Weasley. Sin embargo, Charlie lo había tratado desde el principio como un trabajador más. Y lentamente habían comenzado a tener complicidad, pero solamente eso.

Sin embargo, ahora lo había mandado con Granger, y estaba seguro de que ella todavía lo odiaba. No era para menos, la última vez que se habían visto él había sido un total imbécil con ella, lo comprendía, lo que no comprendía es como él había logrado salir intacto después de todos los hechizos que ella le había lanzado.

Se vistió con sus ropas muggles y salió del Centro de Cuidado. Había pensado en cambiar su aspecto, quizás cambiar el color de su cabello o cualquier cosa que lo hiciera pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, pensó que si Hermione se enteraba de que había sido él quien la había recibido le iría peor a que si la enfrentaba desde primera instancia.

Camino apresuradamente hasta llegar el punto de encuentro, cerca de un pueblo rumano. Se removió nerviosamente, intentando dejar de lado todo su nerviosismo para poder comportarse adecuadamente cuando ella llegara. Después de unos minutos escucho un chasquido detrás de él y se volvió para poder observar a la bruja a quien tanto le estaba temiendo.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero es que esto de los trasladores es imposible, siempre me marean y con todo este equipaje es un poco imposible aparecerse a gusto. A penas unos meses logré no caerme al aparecer y aún me cuesta… —Hermione había llegado parloteando sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su acompañante. Traía una túnica esmeralda entallada con un abrigo protegiéndola del frio; su cabello, el cual recordaba indomable, estaba retenido en una coleta rodeada por cabellos rebeldes que sobresalían por todos lados.

No la recordaba así, realmente se veía bien. Había recuperado peso después de la guerra y se veía más sana, mucho más vivaz. La vio parloteando y rebuscando en una de sus maletas, revolviendo entre todo su equipaje.

—¿Por qué no intentas con un _accio_? —murmuró Draco, pero Hermione lo escuchó y le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

—¡Malfoy! ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí? — Hermione dio un paso atrás e intentó ver si había alguien más a su alrededor — ¿Esto es una broma? ¿por qué estás tú aquí?

—Charlie dijo que tenía que venir por ti, él te está esperando en el Centro de Cuidado.

—No sea que le roben otro huevo si desaparece por cinco minutos —siseó Hermione—. Olvídalo, Malfoy, llegaré por mí misma, solamente dime hacia donde debo dirigirme.

—Granger, no creo que… —pero se calló cuando la vio pasar por delante de él con paso decidido y la frente en alto, sin dejarlo terminar —¡Mierda, Granger, espérame!

Draco caminó a zancadas detrás de ella y la sostuvo por el codo para detenerla. Pero se arrepintió al instante, porque Hermione volteó con varita en mano y la puso en la punta de su nariz. —No te atrevas a ponerme otra mano encima, Malfoy. El que haya salvado tu culo de Azkaban no significa que no pueda hacer que te encierren.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, pero al instante frunció el entrecejo y la botó. No había pretendido ser grosero con ella ni mucho menos, simplemente le iba a decir que estaba yendo a la dirección equivocada. —Como quieras, Granger, pero nunca vas a llegar al Centro si vas por ese camino. Puedes seguirme, pero solo si quieres —Draco dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. La distancia para el Centro era larga, y después de diez minutos de ir andando, ya iba maldiciendo la necedad de Granger. Ni siquiera sabía si ella iba detrás de él, pero no estaba dispuesto a voltear para verificar.

Supo que así era cuando escuchó un golpe a sus espaldas y después una serie de improperios de parte de Granger. Se volvió sobre sí y la vio en el suelo intentando recolectar todas las cosas que se habían esparcido alrededor de ella. Se quedó en su lugar mirándola con frustración mientras demostraba su impaciencia con resoplidos.

—Quizás podrías ayudarme en vez de quedarte ahí bufando —dijo Hermione dedicándole una mirada

—No lo creo, Granger —negó Draco con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos —, no quiero arriesgarme a que me apuntes con tu varita por segunda vez en el día por tocar algo que no debía.

Hermione gruñó intentando meter todo nuevamente dentro de su bolso, pero sus manos no cooperaban por completo. Estaba furiosa, más que furiosa, no entendía como Charlie había sido capaz de mandar a Malfoy en su búsqueda, pero lo que menos entendía era como ese estúpido se había atrevido a venir y plantarle la cara con tanto cinismo. Cada vez que recordaba la última vez que se habían visto le volvía a arder la sangre y se sentía furiosa.

Se habían encontrado por última vez en su juicio del Wizengamot. Narcissa les había suplicado a los Harry, Ron y ella que atestiguaran a favor de Draco, para que su condena no fuera tan terrible como la de los demás mortífagos. Ron se había negado rotundamente, pues aún sentía rivalidad hacia el menor de los Malfoy, pero Harry y ella habían asistido; habían atestiguado a su favor, no porque Draco se lo hubiera ganado, sino porque Harry estaba agradecido con su madre y porque Hermione creía que él solamente había sido uno de las miles de víctimas.

Sin embargo, Malfoy había estado todo menos agradecido por eso. Desde el momento que los había visto sentados en la sala su rostro se había descompuesto, estirado en una mueca de desagrado y repugnancia. Harry había dado primero su testimonio y después había seguido Hermione, quien se había mostrado compasiva, pero sin justificar los errores de Malfoy. Sin embargo, Draco había escuchado todo ese discurso pensando sobre lo estúpida e hipócrita que era Granger, además de lo desagradable que le seguía pareciendo que una hija de _muggles_ lo defendiera a él, un completo sangre pura que ya no se sentía tan orgulloso para presumirlo.

Así que cuando ambos jóvenes terminaron de atestiguar a favor de Draco, el tribunal del Wizengamot tomó la decisión basada en los importantes testimonios de los héroes de guerra. Y Draco volvió los ojos durante un momento hacia los dos muchachos que habían sido sus compañeros en Hogwarts y que él siempre había despreciado. Eran los únicos que se habían presentado, pues todos aquellos a los que llamaba amigos lo habían dejado solo.

Pero más allá de eso, hubo algo que lo atrapó inmediatamente. Esperaba ver de Granger una expresión apesadumbrada que reflejara su personalidad de mártir y salvadora de todas aquellas almas en pena. Sin embargo, estaba ahí plantada con un aire estoico, los labios presionados en una fina línea y la mirada impenetrable. Tenía las manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda y su torso estaba levemente inclinado hacia Potter, quien le estaba susurrando algo al oído. ¿Desde cuándo Granger era así? La recordaba siempre furiosa o retorciéndose las manos por nerviosismo, no tan impasible como ahora. Era lo contrario a como se sentía él mismo en ese momento, pues a pesar de que tenía una máscara imperturbable en el rostro, las manos le temblaban y sentía como le fallaban las rodillas.

El Wizengamot dictaminó que Draco Malfoy quedaría libre por no haber participado activamente o por propia voluntad en la guerra, pero no tendría que donar una parte de la fortuna Malfoy por los cargos que no se le habían retirado, como ser cómplice y por haber utilizado dos de las tres imperdonables. Draco sabía que el hecho de que su condena fuera donar parte de la fortuna era porque ahora él tenía autorización de usarla, y las cláusulas que lo permitían solamente lo hacían cuando él contrajera matrimonio o porque se había vuelto abruptamente el cabeza de familia. Así supo que habían condenado a su padre a Azkaban.

Su juicio terminó y Narcissa lo esperaba afuera de la sala. Estaba escoltada por dos aurores con la varita en mano. Draco le ofreció una breve sonrisa forzada para indicarle que todo estaba bien, aunque se había guardado lo de su padre. Comenzaron a avanzar cuando detrás de él escuchó voces y el golpeteo de los zapatos al pasar por el piso de mármol oscuro del pasillo. Draco volvió la mirada hacia atrás y se encontró con los de Hermione, que lo veía con compasión.

Algo ardió en su interior. Esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Sin que nadie lo pudiera detener, Draco dio vuelta sobre sus talones y dio camino hasta donde estaba Hermione. Ella solamente comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando sintió una varita que se le enterraba amenazadoramente en el cuello. Se encontró con el rostro furibundo del rubio frente del suyo, tenía los ojos más oscuros de lo común y las aletas de su perfilada nariz se agitaban al ritmo de su respiración pesada.

— ¿Qué lo que tanto te causa lástima, Granger? ¿por qué me miras como a una de tus causas insalvables? ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a tener lástima por mí?

—Malfoy, yo no sé de qué me estás hablando —murmuró Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo sabes, te vi, lo vi en todo tu maldito rostro, Granger. Siente lástima por los traumas del Cararajada o los de la estúpida comadreja, pero no te atrevas a hacerlo conmigo, porque yo no necesito tu compasión ni la de otro san… hijo de _muggles_.

—Eres un imbécil, Malfoy — murmuró amenazadoramente Hermione mientras estiraba su pie para pisotear el del muchacho frente a ella.

Draco soltó un aullido de dolor y botó a Hermione lejos de él. Desde ahí todo había sido un borrón para Hermione. Sintió que Harry la empujaba por la cintura por detrás de él mientras le gritaba a Malfoy que no volviera a tocarla de nuevo, pero este ya había sido apresado por los aurores que los estaban custodiando. Hermione se paró sobre la punta de los pies para asomarse detrás del hombro de Harry y vio a Draco Malfoy mirándola fijamente mientras los aurores le ataban las manos con un hechizo.

Narcissa estaba al otro extremo el pasillo intentando mantener la calma, pero con la mirada enloquecida y furiosa por la manera en la que su hijo se estaba comportando, arriesgando su oportunidad de no ir a Azkaban. Pronto Narcissa se encontró con la mirada desafiante de Hermione y únicamente artículo un _"lo siento"_ , a lo que la muchacha asintió aún escondida detrás del hombro de su amigo.

Después de eso, no había vuelto a saber nada de Draco Malfoy hasta ahora mismo que lo tenía frente a ella, tan pretencioso e idiota como siempre. Iba caminando delante de ella con su increíble porte, pero ahora vestía ropas _muggles_ , algo que ni siquiera había visto que él vistiera en los fines de semana que los alumnos iban a Hogsmeade. Malfoy caminaba increíblemente rápido, por lo que ella iba detrás de él casi corriendo. Después de unos minutos de continuar en el mismo camino, los árboles comenzaron a volverse menos abundantes y a lo lejos se podía apreciar una cúpula de cristal azul que reflejaba la luz hacia todas partes. Conforme iban llegando a su destino, Draco iba disminuyendo su paso hasta que ambos iban al mismo ritmo.

—Granger, yo… —Malfoy la había sostenido por el brazo, pero habían retirado su mano en cuanto Hermione le había lanzado una mirada intimidante —. No pretendo hacerte la vida imposible mientras estés aquí, tú a lo tuyo que yo me dedicaré a lo mío, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que Weasley me despida por ofender a la novia de la comadreja menor.

El rostro de Hermione se endureció y se alejó de Malfoy rápidamente mientras hablaba:

—No me estás haciendo ningún favor, Malfoy, no tienes que molestarme y mucho menos después de haber sido tan imbécil. Y para tu información y también para evitar malas bromas — continuó Hermione —, yo ya no soy pareja de Ronald.

La muchacha dio media vuelta y continuó su propio camino sin esperar que Malfoy la siguiera. Después de unos segundos escuchó sus pasos incorporándose a los de ella y pronto ya estaba frente al Centro de Cuidados de Dragones y Criaturas Mágicas. Hermione sintió que se estremecía al recordar la inmensidad del dragón que había montado hace unos años y lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte de esa vez.

—Permíteme —murmuró Malfoy mientras pasaba por delante de Hermione y murmuraba a la par que movía su varita para poder tener acceso.

El portón se abrió lentamente y accedieron a un largo pasillo apenas iluminado por unos candelabros en los laterales de la puerta que estaba al final del corredor. A la mitad del recorrido se encontraba un joven ante un escritorio que los recibió con una amable sonrisa mientras les pedía sus varitas.

—Malfoy, nunca sales dos días consecutivos, esto sí que es un momento para recordar —bromeó el muchacho con un mal encarado Draco, que solamente le regresó un gruñido como respuesta.

—Ella es Granger, la ineficiente… digo, la encargada del Ministerio. Viene por unos días a revisar la seguridad del Centro.

Granger fulminó a Draco con la mirada, pero simplemente se resignó a entregarle su varita al muchacho frente a ella. Él la apuntó con la suya y lanzó un hechizo para registrarla en la lista de visitas.

—No te he puesto restricciones de hechizos, porque eso vienes a hacer. Usa tu poder con sabiduría, Granger —comentó el muchacho mientras le tendía la varita a Hermione.

—Puedes llamarme Hermione —contestó mientras tomaba su varita y la atoraba en la cintilla de su falda.

—Andréi —contestó el del escritorio mientras le tendía la mano. Hermione se la estrechó y escuchó el resoplido de impaciencia que había soltado Draco ante su espectáculo de amabilidad.

Hermione se disculpó con Andréi y tomó sus maletas para continuar su recorrido detrás de Draco. Él ya la esperaba bajo el marco de la siguiente sala. El espacio era más iluminado, el techo era muy alto y las paredes tenían vitrales de colores vivos que reflejaban sus tonos por toda la sala y que dejaban ver la vegetación de los jardines que los rodeaban. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba el comedor en el que algunos empleados convivían. Al centro, en un amplio escritorio redondo estaban varios asistentes ocupados mandando memorándums o vociferadores, así como realizando papeleo.

Draco se adelantó y entabló conversación con una mujer mayor que estaba acomodando una gran cantidad de papeles. Ambos hablaban en lo que Hermione podía asegurar que era búlgaro, pero decidió quedarse a la espalda del rubio porque no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y Malfoy le indicó que lo siguiera. Caminaron a la primera puerta que los llevó a la zona de oficinas, Hermione estaba pegada a los talones del muchacho hasta que por fin llegaron a la oficina de Charlie, que hasta apenas unos años se había vuelto el jefe del Centro de Cuidados y también embajador de Reino Unido en el Ministerio de Magia Rumano. Esos eran los beneficios de ser hermano de uno de los héroes de guerra.

Charlie ya los esperaba con una sonrisa familiar y con algunos centímetros más de cabello.

—Hermione, llegaron pronto.

—Pude haber llegado antes si hubieras mandado un auto por mí, Charlie —contestó Hermione mientras se acercaba a él y lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla mientras se abrazaban brevemente.

—Me temo que mis empleados no son tan capaces como para utilizar tecnología _muggle —_ Charlie volvió la mirada a Draco para despedirlo con una señal —, pero me alegra que estés aquí.

Draco asintió ante el gesto de Charlie y se retiró rápidamente de la sala dejando correr toda la tensión que había acumulado en la mandíbula. Hermione también se relajó visiblemente pero solo por unos segundos, ya que después atravesó a Charlie con una mirada furiosa.

— ¿En qué pensabas, Charlie Weasley —comenzó a cuestionar Hermione mientras se acercaba al escritorio del pelirrojo y se dejaba caer en una silla frente a él —, al enviar por mí a Draco Malfoy?

Charlie la miró confusamente por unos minutos y después pronunció lentamente: —Él fue quien accedió, no pensé que se llevaran mal. Incluso son de la misma generación de Hogwarts.

—Lo somos, pero él se dedicaba a hacerle la vida pesada a tu hermano y también a nosotros. El día que testifique a su favor, me atacó a los pocos segundos que salimos del Wizengamot. Siempre fue desagradable conmigo y se regocijaba al llamarme _sangresucia._

—No metería las manos al fuego por él, Hermione, pero te puedo asegurar que ya no es así de mezquino.

—Eso está por verse. Prefiero no mantenerme tan cerca de él para comprobarlo.

—Es un buen muchacho, trabajador. De todas maneras, no estás aquí para cuestionar mi elección de empleados, Hermione — con eso Charlie terminó ese tema y la muchacha solo pudo resignarse con un mohín.

—Tienes razón. ¿Quieres mostrarme primero el lugar o nos concentramos en los planos?

—No seas tonta — el pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano a Hermione para levantarla de su asiento —. Veamos el centro, te encantará.

Charlie se encargó de mostrarle todo el lugar por el resto del día. Vieron la enorme cúpula en la que resguardaban a todos los especímenes que cuidaban y entrenaban; ella se había asombrado por el funcionamiento, pues dependiendo del código marcado en el panel de seguridad de la cúpula, se abría en distintas regiones climáticas, en donde se encontraban la variedad de especies que cuidaban en el Centro.

De igual forma, le mostró la cámara en la que habían resguardado todos los huevos. Estaba segura de que los hechizos que Charlie había lanzado en ellos eran más que suficientes para que ni el mismo Merlín fuera capaz de acceder a la cámara sin permiso, pero para brindarle seguridad a su amigo ella los comprobó un par de veces.

–Quizás… no haría daño introducir un poco de tecnología _muggle_. Piénsalo, Charlie, un par de alarmas y cámaras de vigilancia te ayudarían a tener un registro más certero de todo lo que sucede aquí.

—No lo sé, Herms… — habían terminado de revisar el centro entero y ahora se encontraban sentados en la sala común para los empleados —, estoy seguro de que puede ser únicamente eso, tráfico ilegal.

—Sea o no tráfico ilegal, mi jefe está imposible con el tema. Desde que Voldemort utilizó criaturas mágicas a su favor, están más controlados que nunca. Estoy segura de que puedo convencer al Departamento para poder hacer uso de tecnología _muggle_ , y traeré a alguien que pueda capacitar a tus empleados para que puedan utilizarla.

Charlie asintió en silencio y Hermione fue capaz de apreciar como sus hombros se relajaban. Supuso que ahora sentía apoyo por parte del Ministerio y eso era suficiente para que toda la responsabilidad no cayera sobre él. Hermione le dio un apretón en el hombro y preguntó alegremente por la cena.

—Es dentro de unos minutos, me supongo que terminarás la inspección hasta mañana.

—Supones bien, Charlie —afirmó Hermione mientras se levantaba del sofá y se volvía a abotonar la túnica por encima de su vestido —. Terminé agotada, tus escudos son demasiado buenos. Ahora sabemos algo, el ladrón debe ser lo suficientemente joven porqué de lo contrario moriría de fatiga intentado quitar tus millones de protecciones.

—Que va, los empleados solo necesitan una gota de su propia sangre para poder entrar, pero soy incapaz de sospechar de ellos.

Hermione, que ya había avanzado hasta el arco que dividía la sala común del resto de la estancia, se volvió sobre sí misma con una ceja alzada: —¿Una gota de su sangre?, ¿por qué no mencionaste ese detalle antes, Weasley?

—Yo… Hermione, lo lamento, pensé que era obvio —. Charlie se había levantado y ahora estaba junto a ella, mirándola con confusión. — Esa es la clase de sistemas que se han utilizado desde siempre, los empleados son confiables y dudo que alguno lo haya hecho…

—¿Qué tan exacto es esa… trampa de sangre?

Resultó que era segurísima. Charlie le explicó a Hermione que había un registro sanguíneo de todos los empleados y que el hechizo de la alarma estaba diseñado para ser capaz de percibir cualquier alteración en la sangre y, por supuesto, en el factor mágico de la persona. Lo habían probado en personas bajo un _Imperio_ y antiguamente en personas fallecidas. Siempre había sido certero.

—De acuerdo —había aceptado Hermione hasta la cena, mientras disfrutaba de los macarrones con queso que el elfo cocinero había preparado —, es quizás la mejor seguridad de la que yo he escuchado. Sin embargo, quizás deberías revalorar la confianza que tienes en tus empleados.

—No lo creo.

—Vamos, Charlie, únicamente pido que… —pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar, el pelirrojo ya estaba sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza mientras la miraba con desaprobación.

—Pensé que no estabas aquí para juzgar el criterio que tengo al contratar a mis empleados.

—¡No! Y no lo juzgo, sé que tienes confianza en ellos, pero ya deberías de ser consciente de que no todos son tan leales como tú.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, pero en cuanto Hermione entreabrió los labios para volver a hablar, Charlie se levantó precipitadamente y la volvió a enfrentar:

—Concéntrate en tu trabajo, Hermione, y mueve a los ineptos del ministerio para que hagan su trabajo también. Pero deja de juzgar la manera en la que yo hago el mío.

Charlie salió con paso firme del lugar dejando a Hermione en su asiento como desinflada, pero ella no se alteró. Simplemente terminó su cena y salió discretamente del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación. Draco, que había visto todo desde su silla, salió detrás de Charlie y lo alcanzó a la mitad del pasillo que lo llevaba a su oficina.

—Vaya espectáculo que diste ahí afuera, Weasley —murmuró Draco detrás de él.

Charlie volvió el rostro brevemente hacia él y chasqueo la lengua.

—No fue un espectáculo, pero todos ustedes son lo suficientemente entrometidos para que así lo parezca —. Ambos entraron en la oficina de Charlie y tomaron asiento, el pelirrojo detrás del escritorio y su trabajador frente a él.

—Me temo que no pensé que Granger fuera capaz de alterarse así, pensé que eran amigos, casi familia.

—La familia también puede ser problemática, Draco, no es algo que tú puedas olvidar.

—No, claro que no —comentó el rubio mientras sacudía la cabeza y se reía amargamente —, pero Granger no es como mi familia. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿lo inútil que eres para poder llevar el centro o que el cabello así de rojo ya está en el pasado?

—Nada de eso, únicamente lo inútil que soy para controlar a mi personal.

—¿Lo dijo de esa manera? Vaya, Granger sí que se ha vuelto una perra. ¡Ay! Era broma.

Charlie le había dado un puntapié en la pierna por su comentario, pero Draco fue capaz de captar una sonrisa fugaz. —No, no, ella piensa que quizás alguien de aquí, alguien de adentro, fue capaz de robar los huevos. Y no lo sé, supongo que me molestó que dudara de mi juicio a pesar de que yo también me he hecho la misma pregunta desde el primer robo.

Draco se dejó caer contra el respaldo dejó sus brazos caer a sus costados como si estuvieran inertes. Enfrentarse a su realidad, fuera del pequeño oasis en que se había vuelto su trabajo, era difícil y sobre todo muy agotador.

—Ella sospecha de mí, Weasley. Me supongo que tú también lo hiciste.

Charlie lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después negó con un suspiro. No sabía que decirle, pues si había dudado, pero también había sido Malfoy quién se había encargado de manejar la situación, de investigar los mejores hechizos para proteger la cámara y quién se había vuelto básicamente su mano derecha durante la mala racha.

—Hablaré con ella, Malfoy. Ve a descansar porque mañana continuará la revisión y me temo que, si Hermione está enfadada conmigo, tendrás que ser tú su guía.

Draco palideció, pero no quiso discutir lo que su jefe le decía. Se levantó como entumecido mientras por su mente pasaba el encuentro que había tenido con la mujer por la mañana y su mente se estaba encargando de exagerarlo para hacerlo sentir más miserable. Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, el personal solía descansar porque cuidar dragones durante todo el día resultaba, sorpresivamente, ser una tarea fatigante. Sin embargo, había una luz que aún seguía encendida y Draco adivinó de inmediato que debía ser el dormitorio que le habían asignado a Granger durante esa noche. Se acercó con paso firme, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta que estaba entreabierta. La habitación estaba vacía.

—¿Granger, Granger? —Draco susurró por lo bajo mientras intentaba ver a través de la rendija de la puerta.

—Malfoy —la voz detrás de él hizo que brincara del susto, pero la cara de Granger al verlo espiar en su habitación lo aterrorizó aún más. Sin embargo, recuperó la compostura y se volvió desinteresadamente hacia la muchacha detrás de él.

—Granger, hablemos.

—No creo que tengamos de qué hablar, Malfoy, buenas noches.

Hermione sorteo a Draco y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella, sintió que algo se lo impedía. Volvió la mirada y se encontró con la punta de la bota del rubio y con su mano que le tendía su varita en señal de paz. Ella la tomó a regañadientes, procurando no hacer contacto con la piel de Malfoy. Para Draco, el presentarse completamente desarmado ante Hermione era un acto muy íntimo y lo había odiado desde el segundo cero, pero lo consideraba necesario.

—¿Ahora sí estás dispuesta a escucharme?

Hermione abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder asomar su cabeza rodeada de rizos rebeldes. Lo examinó de arriba a abajo, con el afán de encontrar algo malo, alguna trampa, pero únicamente se topó con el Malfoy que ya conocía. Sin embargo, estaba diferente a la vez. El cabello ya no lo llevaba relamido hacia atrás, sino corto y peinado de lado, aunque por la mañana se lo había visto desordenado. Ahora vestía una túnica oscura por encima de la ropa _muggle_ con la que la había recibido. Estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba, y su complexión había dejado de ser la de un adolescente delgaducho. Su rostro, antes pálido y enfermizo, se veía sonrosado, quizás por la actividad bajo el sol, pero no estaba bronceado.

—De acuerdo, entra — Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejar que Draco entrara a la habitación. Lo vio cruzar el marco de la puerta con desconfianza y con paso rígido, como si temiera que Hermione le brincara encima a maldiciones.

Sin embargo, únicamente vio un girón tela de su pijama y al siguiente segundo ella estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos entrecruzadas sobre su estómago, intentando cerrar su bata para cubrir su camisón. Vio que junto a ella tenía las varitas de ambos, lo cual le permitió relajarse.

—Muy bien, Malfoy, ¿sobre qué deseas hablar?

—Debes dejar en paz al Weasley, Granger

—¿Disculpa? ¿A qué mierda te refieres?

—Él hace bien su trabajo, Granger. Investiga lo suficiente a sus trabajadores, hace las valoraciones adecuadas, los conoce y solo entonces se permite confiar en ellos.

—¿Podría saber por qué me dices todo esto?

—Mierda, Granger, porque vienes aquí creyéndote lo suficientemente competente para juzgar como él hace su trabajo cuando tu propio departamento del ministerio funciona como una mierda.

—Pensé que querías hablar, no venir a gritarme incongruencias. ¡Yo no juzgo a Charlie! ¡Él lo entendió todo mal! ¡Únicamente recomendé que no confiara tan ciegamente en todos!

—¿Eso no es para ti un juicio, Granger? ¿Insinuar que quizás no debería hacer lo que hace con todos sus empleados?

—Yo… yo no entiendo porque todo esto te afecta así, Malfoy. —Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama con la varita del chico en la mano para después ofrecérsela — Quizás sea mejor que te vayas.

Draco observó su varita, pero volvió la vista rápidamente hacia quién la sostenía.

—Tú piensas que soy yo quien pudo hacerlo, ¿no es así? Piensas que estoy de amigo nuevamente con los mortífagos y fui yo quien les dio acceso para que pudieran robar esos huevos para no sé qué motivo —. Draco había pronunciado todo este discurso masticando las palabras y conteniendo las náuseas que le estaba generando decirlas.

El rostro de Hermione se desencajó por la honestidad de Malfoy, pero inmediatamente lo compuso. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea y frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo pensé como una posibilidad, Malfoy, pero jamás afirmé que hubieras sido tú. Sería injusto sospechar únicamente de ti. Yo solo quería que Charlie fuera justo y los evaluara a todos.

Malfoy se acercó rápidamente hacia la muchacha y tomó la varita de su mano para después proceder a guardarla dentro de la cintilla de su pantalón. Observó a Hermione por unos segundos, pero en lugar de mostrarse atemorizada por su actitud, estaba impasible, realmente ahora parecía una molesta empleada del Ministerio.

—No dejaré que arruines esto para mí, Granger. No conseguiré otro empleo tan bueno como este, y dudo que algún otro jefe sea tan comprensible como lo puede ser Weasley.

—¡Lo lamento mucho, Malfoy! Pero es mi trabajo, por sobre otras cosas, proteger a los animales, no a los empleados. Lamento mucho que creas que puedes salir afectado, pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para restablecer la seguridad — Hermione ahora estaba por despertar a los empleados con sus gritos, pero ambos estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que no habían notado que un par de cabezas se asomaban por la puerta para espiarlos.

—Pues es una mierda que tú, Granger, la mártir y santa patrona de todos los desvalidos, te hayas vuelto tan despiadada —gritó Draco con sarcasmo.

Hermione se sonrojó, furiosa, y camino golpeando el piso hasta la puerta, la cual abrió de par en par, espantando a las personas que estaban asomadas por detrás de ella. Su enojo no le permitió ver más allá de Malfoy, que salía furibundo de la habitación.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Granger!

—¡Y tú igual!

Intentó cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, pero nuevamente algo se lo impidió. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar que qué demonios quería de nuevo a Malfoy, se encontró con el rostro de una mujer. Era más alta de lo que era ella, el cabello negro le caía alrededor de la cara ligeramente bronceada. Su rostro estaba retorcido en una mueca de desaprobación, pero a Hermione le recordaba el gesto de su madre cuando la descubría leyendo por debajo de las cobijas. Era una expresión más maternal que desaprobatoria.

—Eres Hermione, ¿no? — la muchacha esperó hasta que la castaña asintiera. Cuando lo hizo, prosiguió—: Soy Ann. Es mejor que vayas a descansar, las peleas con Draco pueden ser agotadoras.

Hermione la escudriño sin terminar de comprender a qué se refería ella, pero únicamente recibió una sonrisa vacía por parte de Ann. Ella estiró la mano y le palmeo gentilmente el hombro, a la par que retiraba su mano para dejar de sostener la puerta.

—Un consejo. Déjalo en paz, su vida ya es complicada, no necesita que un fantasma del pasado venga a empeorarla.

Hermione cerró la puerta completamente anonadada, no sabía quién era esa mujer, lejos de que su nombre era Ann, y mucho menos tenía idea de porque se creía con la responsabilidad de decirle cómo tratar o no a Malfoy. Resopló con frustración y se refugió en la cama. Después de unos segundos, escuchó como todos volvían a sus habitaciones.

* * *

—Bien, Andréi, ahora necesito que me acompañes a los límites del Centro. Debemos revisar si queda alguna huella de rastro mágico del imbécil de logro entrar.

Hermione se había levantado totalmente alterada después de la pelea, y sus escasas horas de sueño tampoco habían colaborado con su buen humor. Había salido de su habitación vestida con ropa muggle y el cabello sujeto en un moño desenfadado. Se había planteado ir a desayunar, pero cuando había llegado al marco de la puerta había vislumbrado una cabeza rubia y mejor se había dado media vuelta para salir hacia los jardines que rodeaban la estancia.

En el camino hacia ahí, se había encontrado con Charlie, que iba saliendo de su oficina. Ambos se habían detenido dudando hasta que él dio el primer paso rodeándola por los hombros y le ofreció acompañarla en el desayuno. Hermione lo comprendió y ambos habían tenido un buen momento. Pero ver a Draco pasar frente a ella sin ninguna señal de arrepentimiento o de consciencia le regresó su mal ánimo, pero logró dejarlo de lado.

Charlie le había asignado a Andréi como ayudante en su revisión, y el chico había aceptado de inmediato. Ambos habían estado revisando los planos del Centro y después habían visitado cada recoveco de este. Hermione había estado tomando notas en su libreta durante todo el tiempo, planeando en donde poner a los aurores, cómo instalaría todo el equipamiento muggle y, sobre todo, había descartado la opción de encontrar rastros mágicos, porque no existía ni uno solo.

—Señorita Granger, ya es hora del almuerzo, le había bien tomarse un descanso.

Hermione alzó la vista de sus notas y habló: —Ve tú, Andréi, aún me faltan un par de cosas.

—¿Le molestaría? De verdad tengo hambre, Caleb me interrumpió durante todo el desayuno y únicamente alcancé un pastelillo.

—No me molesta para nada. Anda, ve. Estaré bien, recuerdo el camino.

Hermione se quedó en las inmediaciones de la cúpula en la cual estaban la mayoría de las criaturas. Era inmensa, pero estaba consciente que por dentro lo era aún más. La rodeaba mientras lanzaba hechizos protectores, alguno de ellos ya la protegían, pero quería rectificar por completo. No había ninguna falla, todo estaba seguro. La frustración la embargaba hasta el punto en que quería volar su libreta a base de maldiciones.

—Granger, casi es hora de la cena. Charlie quiere que te obligue a entrar al comedor para cenar.

Draco se había acercado por órdenes del Weasley a la muchacha, pero se había mantenido a la distancia observando como ella daba una y mil vueltas en torno a la cúpula. Había esperado en los pasillos de piedra que dirigían hacia la Guardería, como le solían llamar los trabajadores, hasta que había comenzado a atardecer.

Sin embargo, después de decirle esto a Hermione, ella no echó ni un sólo vistazo hacia él.

—Granger… ¿Granger?, ¿Granger?

Estaba como a metro y medio de la muchacha, y por supuesto que no pensaba acercarse más a ella, menos después de haberla visto tan alterada la noche anterior. Seguía estando igual de loca que en el colegio y no dudaba que ella no lo pensaría ni un segundo antes de volver a darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Sin embargo, ella seguía sentada al borde de la cúpula, escribiendo furiosamente en su libreta como si no hubiera un mañana. De vez en cuando hacía un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, como si estuviera siguiendo alguna clase de ritmo, pero rápidamente volvía a anotar. Fue hasta que se paró frente a ella y se acuclilló a la altura de su cabeza y agitó la mano rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

Hermione se asustó y pegó un brinco estrellando su espalda contra la pared de la cúpula, lo que le sacó el aire. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, esperando a que Granger recuperara el aliento. Después de unos segundos, ella jaló unas cuerdas blancas que colgaban directamente de sus oídos y los enrollo alrededor de una caja negra con luces.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —El tono tranquilo con el cual habló Hermione lo hizo dudar. Pensó que estaría enojada con él, más bien furiosa, pero se veía bastante cuerda.

—Charlie quiere que vayas a cenar.

—¿A cenar? —Hermione volvió la vista hacia el cielo y torció el gesto cuando vio que estaba atardeciendo —. Sí, por supuesto. Dile que voy en unos minutos.

—No soy tu lechuza, Granger.

—Bien —contestó ella mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el pasto de los pantalones. —No le digas nada. Gracias por el mensaje, Malfoy. Te puedes retirar.

—Tampoco soy la servidumbre para que me indiques qué hacer, Granger.

—Como sea, Malfoy.

Caminó frente a él y no volvió la mirada, dejándolo detrás sin responder ante el enojo del muchacho. Draco se quedó plantado en su lugar mientras la veía partir con extrañeza, sorprendido por la aparente tranquilidad de Granger. Después de unos segundos, caminó detrás de ella. ¿Sería posible que fuera él quien estaba actuando mal ahora? Descartó rápidamente la opción, la discusión de la noche anterior había sido una vuelta a sus viejos hábitos escolares, no había sido importante.

Avanzaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero el panorama cambió de inmediato. De un segundo para el otro los encegueció una luz, que fue seguida por el sonido de una explosión. Ambos se quedaron atontados por un segundo, pero Hermione rápidamente se echó a correr hacia el Centro, Malfoy iba detrás de ella con la varita en mano. Cuando llegaron, la Sala Común era un desastre. Todas las personas dentro de la habitación se miraban confundidos entre sí mientras sostenían sus varitas en alto.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE?! —Charlie había aparecido justo detrás de ellos gritando, pero se había quedado igual de confundido con la escena delante de él.

Hermione se dio media vuelta para encararlo y susurró únicamente para que el pelirrojo la entendiera —Se escuchó una explosión, pero llegamos y… nada —. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y ella volvió a abrir la boca. —Yo estaba en la cúpula, pero estaba solamente yo.

Draco, que también estaba cerca de ellos, compartió una mirada rápida con el pelirrojo y los dos salieron rápidamente del lugar. Hermione también había tenido el mismo pensamiento, obviamente habían intentado hacer una distracción. Lanzó una última mirada por encima de su hombro a los trabajadores del Centro y corrió detrás de su amigo y Malfoy. Sentía como el corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho, sus piernas obedecían principalmente a la adrenalina más que a su razonamiento. El sentimiento de impotencia mezclado con ira que había sentido durante la Segunda Guerra parecía jamás haberse ido de ella, se sentía igual que cuando tenía diecinueve años.

Cuando llegó a la cúpula, se unió de Charlie y Malfoy que exploraban alrededor de la instalación con la varita en alto. Cuando Draco la vio acercándose a ellos, le indicó con el dedo sobre los labios que guardara silencio. Ella asintió irritada, pero caminó detrás de él dentro del domo. No había nadie y estaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que Hermione lo había visto. Se adentraron hasta la puerta de seguridad y Charlie rápidamente les abrió paso.

Entraron al pasillo abovedado anterior al área en el que estaban resguardados los dragones. Al final, la estructura se abría y revelaba la verdadera entrada a la cúpula que resguardaba a las bestias. Charlie ya estaba ahí, revisando con su varita si había en el sistema instalado algún resto de magia invasiva, pero se volvió hacia ellos y les indicó con la mano que todo estaba en orden.

Draco y Charlie se adentraron al área con los dragones, pero mandaron a Hermione a revisar el exterior y las inmediaciones. Fuera del pasillo ya la esperaba Andréi y otro grupo de magos que le ayudaron rápidamente con su tarea. Al terminar, la muchacha pidió a Andréi que le mostraran la cámara en la que resguardaban los huevos.

—Si me permite preguntarlo, señorita Granger, ¿por qué tanto alboroto por unos…?

—¿Huevos? —Hermione había estado ocupada durante la hora y media revisando de arriba a abajo y por todo lo ancho, solamente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de Andréi junto a ella.

—Sí, bueno, usted comprende. Son huevos.

—Es ilegal, Andréi. Mercado negro.

— ¿Pero por qué robarlos? Siempre ha sucedido, pero jamás había venido alguien del Departamento con tan alto mando.

—Andréi… —Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reojo y enarcó las cejas, indicándole que no podía contestar a todas sus preguntas. El muchacho únicamente asintió y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Por la misma puerta entró Charlie unos segundos después. Detrás de él, estaba Malfoy. Ambos se veían pálidos y cansados, pero el pelirrojo recompuso el ceño cuando vio que Hermione se encontraba en la misma habitación. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la espada para dirigirla fuera de la cámara de resguardo. Draco los vio salir de una esquina de la habitación mientras se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Charlie? — Hermione fue la primera en hablar una vez que estuvieron fuera del lugar.

— ¿Honestamente? No lo sé, nadie de aquí lo sabe en realidad. Revisamos todo, ahora mismo tengo tres equipos peinando el bosque y los alrededores. Reportamos con el Ministerio regional y el británico lo que sucedió. Pero no sabemos cómo proceder, porque no sucedió nada realmente.

Se detuvieron frente al edificio con las oficinas y se miraron por unos segundos. Hermione entendía a lo que se refería, ni ella misma sabía cómo reportar la situación en el expediente que debía pasar el lunes a Kingsley. Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado, dejándolo aún peor, pero con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Charlie que entraran. Ambos fueron a cenar al comedor, que estaba vacío a diferencia del día anterior.

—Entonces, mañana, ¿segura de que quieres seguir trabajando? —Charlie hablaba mientras engullía alegremente el plato de pasta alfredo que tenía frente a él —. Porque podría acompañarte a que conocieras el pueblo, es lindo. Y estoy seguro de que te interesaría ir a la tienda de pociones que tenemos, te aseguro que los ingredientes que encuentras aquí no los han escuchado jamás en el callejón Diagon.

—La verdad pensaba volver a recorrer el perímetro, para mis notas y eso… quizás después podamos cenar en el pueblo...

—Preferiría que te relajaras todo el día — dijo Charlie interrumpiendo a Hermione.

—¿Cómo? ¿a qué te refieres? —Hermione lo miró incrédula, dejando de lado su propia sopa.

—Es solamente que… —el hombre empujó su plato al centro de la mesa y la observó dubitativo durante unos segundos —, tengo que informarte de algo.

—Solamente suéltalo.

—Bueno, este lunes salgo a Francia, es trabajo, estoy ayudando a habilitar un Centro de Cuidado ahí, sé que tampoco es posible que atrasemos nuestro plan con el Ministerio — dijo Charlie al ver cómo la mirada de Hermione se tornaba enojada—, por lo que puedes trabajar con mi mano derecha.

Por la mente de Hermione sólo cruzaban las plegarias a Merlín, Circe o cualquier divinidad que le ayudara para que Charlie no se estuviera refiriendo a Malfoy. Sin embargo, el gesto de preocupación y pena en sus ojos y su boca apretada en una fina línea le indicó a la chica que ella que lo que temía era exactamente lo que el hombre frente a ella planeaba decirle.

—De verdad, espero que eso no sea un impedimento…

Hermione puso las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa y se levantó lentamente de su asiento, inclinando su torso en dirección a su amigo: —Ambos pensamos en la misma persona, ¿no es así? ¿Malfoy?

—Sí

—¿Draco Malfoy?

—Lo lamento, Hermione. Pero te puedo asegurar que él es muy competente y que no será…

Hermione volvió de golpe a su asiento y apartó la mirada, Charlie veía atentamente como intentaba procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Lentamente, su rostro se compuso y volvió a mirarlo. —No importa, estaremos bien. Esto funcionara.

—Gracias.

—Oh, Charlie Weasley, me debes más que únicamente las gracias.

Ambos se callaron cuando vieron al rubio entrar por la puerta del comedor. Hermione se dio la oportunidad de mirarlo por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, sin importar que tanto él como el Weasley frente a ella estaban conscientes de lo que hacía. El cabello rubio platinado lo tenía a la altura de la mandíbula, aunque después del ajetreo de la tarde estaba más bien revuelto. Su rostro era el mismo que ella recordaba de aquel día en el Wizengamot; sin embargo, ya no era tan pálido y delgado, se veía bien, saludable. Los ojos grises seguían igual de intensos, y por un segundo Hermione se permitió pensar lo lindos que podían ser cuando no la miraban con repugnancia. Ya no era tan delgaducho como antes, había recuperado peso de la última vez que se habían visto y se notaba que se mantenía en forma. Vestía una túnica abierta sobre la ropa _muggle_ , una camisa y unos simples pantalones de mezclilla. Lo que más asombró a la muchacha fueron los zapatos deportivos que eran iguales a los que utilizaba su padre los domingos cuando se quería relajar. Cuando volvió la mirada a su rostro, notó que Malfoy la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y molestia, pero mantuvo su mirada unos segundos más hasta que volvió a su conversación con Charlie.

—Entonces, mañana trabajarás hasta las cinco, pasaré por ti e iremos a cenar. Hay un buen restaurante turco y después podemos ir al pueblo mágico. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Ehm? Sí, claro —Hermione volvió durante un segundo la mirada hacia él para confirmar que estaba escuchando, para después volver a mirar a Draco comer ansiosamente algo que parecía un pan con sopa dentro. Sólo esperaba que no fuera el mismo idiota, porque si debía trabajar con él, no quería terminar en el Tribunal del Wizengamot acusada de asesinato.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Cosas de muggles

**¡Hola! Otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Espero subirlos constantemente a partir de ahora, crucen los dedos para que así sea.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

 **Cosas de muggles.**

Justo como había mencionado Charlie la noche anterior, Hermione había trabajado hasta media tarde. Después de una breve discusión, su amigo logró convencerla de que dejara el trabajo y lo acompañase. Tomaron un auto del estacionamiento del Centro de Cuidado para dirigirse al pueblo. Llegaron a Alba Iulia, un pueblo pintoresco. Todas las casas y los locales tenían el mismo aspecto en su mayoría, paredes blancas y techos de adoquín rojizo.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a conducir así de bien? —preguntó Hermione al bajar del auto. Charlie se había estacionado delante de un restaurante de comida turca, el que había mencionado anteriormente.

—Mi padre, cuando me contrataron aquí en Rumania. Temía de mis habilidades para aparecerme discretamente en medio de un pueblo _muggle._ Ese nunca ha sido mi fuerte — contestó alegremente el muchacho mientras ambos se internaban al local.

Ambos tuvieron una cena agradable. Discutieron temas importantes, como la última cena a la que ambos habían asistido con los Weasley, el nuevo trabajo de Ron, el cabello cada vez más indomable de Harry y los constantes mensajes de amenaza y vociferadores que Hermione recibía de los elfos domésticos, que permanecían molestos con las nuevas condiciones de trabajo.

Después de la cena pasearon por el pueblo. Hermione pudo admirar la arquitectura, que últimamente se había vuelto su pasatiempo; leía sobre eso en sus momentos libres, que estaban escaseando desde que había subido de rango. Después de ver un par de iglesias y descansar en la banca de un parque, Charlie se volvió hacia ella con su rostro pecoso estirado en una sonrisa:

— ¡Debes conocer el lado mágico! —anunció.

—¿Estás seguro? Es tarde, podríamos volver y jugar alguna partida de globstones junto con Andrei.

—¿Qué dices? —Charlie descartó rápidamente la idea con un desmán de la mano y se levantó del asiento — Debes conocerlo, es increíble. Te puedo asegurar que es completamente distinto a el callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade.

—Vaya, cuando dices diferente, ¿lo dices de una buena o una mala ma…?

—No lo sé, ¿qué tan malo consideras a los vampiros?

Hermione palideció mientras lo seguía. Solamente había visto un vampiro en una única ocasión, en una fiesta del profesor Sloughorn. No había sido agradable y tampoco había pretendido repetir la experiencia. Sin embargo, continúo caminando detrás del pelirrojo. Llegaron detrás de una taberna que se veía vieja, se percibía dentro de ella tremendo ruido como si estuvieran haciendo fiesta. Charlie le indicó que se acercara y sacó la varita para iluminar el camino frente a ellos. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo que estaba lleno de mugre hasta llegar a la pared. Ahí, Charlie dio dos toques con su varita y se materializó una aldaba.

—Lasă-mă să intru, sunt vrăjitor — susurró el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la aldaba y daba tres golpes. De repente los ladrillos frente a ellos se volvieron ligeramente translúcidos.

—¿Eso fue rumano?

—¡Por supuesto! Vamos, pasa, pasa, no quiero que algún ebrio nos vea.

Al cruzar, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ante ella, estaba Balauryferm. Ella había leído sobre el lugar; fundado antes de tener registro del mismísimo Drácula (aunque recientemente también los historiadores mágicos ponían en duda su existencia), en este pueblo se habían desenvuelto sangrientas batallas contra los dragones, que durante una etapa se habían vuelto una plaga. La batalla terminó cuando una vieja bruja, Margie Viermin, había logrado sintetizar la conjuntivitis en un hechizo y así ayudar a encerrar a las bestias.

Entraron a la boticaria, donde Hermione compró las plantas regionales y el repuesto para su kit de pociones. La librería a la que Charlie le había llevado albergaba libros antiguos y únicos, Hermione nunca los había visto en Londres. Compró demasiados, pero lo notó hasta que intentó meterlos todos dentro de su bolso expandible con demasiado esfuerzo. El lugar estaba abarrotado con tiendas de dulces, más y más libros, artículos de deportes y juegos mágicos, ropa (túnicas, en su mayoría). Hermione se acercó a una tienda de joyería encantada, en la que compró un collar muy bonito para su madre, que al ponérselo despedía olor a flores.

—¿Comprarás algo tú? —le preguntó a Charlie después de salir de la tienda de túnicas, en la que había adquirido un par que tenían dragones bordados en el borde inferior de la falda.

—Llevaré algunos bizcochos para los chicos. Hay una repostería realmente buena delante.

Entraron en un local lleno de pastelillos, bizcochos, panes y pasteles. El ambiente cálido, humeante y dulzón mareo a Hermione durante unos segundos, aunque después logró abrir su apetito. —¡Vaya! — exclamó con alegría la muchacha — ¡Jamás había visto pasteles que volaran a esa altura!

—No es nada —le contestó Charlie desde el mostrador, mientras veía los panecillos atentamente para decidir cuáles comprar —. Algunos rebotan algunas veces, otros se transforman en animales u objetos. En el último cumpleaños de Iván, el pastel sacó fuegos artificiales y le quemó las cejas. Tardó dos semanas en recuperarlas.

—¡Pero con un hechizo le pudieron crecer enseguida! —comentó Hermione entre carcajadas.

—Ya, pero él no lo recordaba. Y nosotros no íbamos a decírselo.

Charlie continuó con la tarea de escoger el postre para sus compañeros. Hermione, por otra parte, se encontraba pensando en la escena que le había relatado su amigo. Parecía que entre compañeros se llevaban excelentemente, y no podía parar de preguntarse si Malfoy también había estado ahí presente, celebrando a un colega de trabajo, y cagándose de risa con el accidente del pastel. Se lo imaginó riendo, palmeando el hombro de Iván y burlándose de su rostro lampiño. Sin embargo, la imagen se disipó cuando Charlie le dijo que había terminado.

Los postres fueron muy bien recibidos por parte de los compañeros de Charlie. Todos se juntaron en el comedor y abrieron las cajas que les había llevado el jefe. Iván, que Hermione supo quién era inmediatamente por su recelo al acercarse a las cajas, agradeció las atenciones de Charlie y se dirigió a su habitación con un panqué en cada mano.

Malfoy estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Charlaba alegremente con Anne, aunque no podía decir que él estuviera precisamente alegre; a diferencia de Anne, que hacía ademanes con los brazos y elevaba el tono de voz con entusiasmo mientras seguramente contaba una historia sobre algún enfrentamiento con un enorme dragón.

Hermione, que no paraba de ver hacia la dirección en donde Draco se encontraba, masticaba su magdalena distraídamente. Ni siquiera notó cuando un pastelillo hizo que un brujo moreno escupiera llamas y después un poco de ceniza. Ann, que sí lo había notado, se levantó entusiasmada de su asiento para acercarse al alboroto que se había formado. Dudó por un momento, pero la chica caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a la altura de Malfoy. Retuvo el aliento mientras se sentaba muy rígida en el sofá junto a él.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar un par de veces, mientras pensaba en cómo plantearle una tregua a Malfoy para así poder trabajar juntos. Pero él no se le estaba facilitando la situación, pues la miraba atentamente desde su posición, con aire arrogante y una ceja en alto. —Si quieres decir algo, será mejor que te apresures. No pretendo esperar más tiempo —siseó por lo bajo mientras se inclinaba en dirección de Hermione, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero la voz le salió clara y fluida: —Me parece que sería buena idea establecer una tregua entre nosotros antes de ir mañana al Ministerio.

—¿Así que Charlie ya te lo ha dicho? ¿cómo es que no te has puesto a romper ventanas y golpear paredes? —la cuestionó sarcásticamente Malfoy.

—No somos niños, Malfoy. No somos ya compañeros en Hogwarts, tenemos que aprender a tolerarnos para poder ayudar con esta situación.

—¿Así que quieres una tregua? Bien, Granger. Pero te agradecería que te negaras a trabajar conmigo. Pide que manden a otro trabajador —Malfoy lo dijo con un dejo de desinterés, mientras llevaba a su boca el vaso de whisky de fuego.

— ¿Qué? —Hermione se volvió hacía él con gesto de asombro mal disimulado. — ¿Por qué?

—No tengo la menor intención de explicarte el porqué de mis decisiones. Sé que tú no quieres trabajar conmigo, y ciertamente yo no quiero hacerlo contigo.

Hermione no entendió por qué se sentía ofendida, pero así fue. Rápidamente dejó su asiento y salió de la sala, despidiéndose de Charlie con un breve movimiento de mano. ¿Qué tan imbécil y desobligado debía de ser Malfoy para pedirle a ella que se negara a trabajar con él, para que él pudiera cumplir su capricho? Llegó a su dormitorio, dejó de lado la túnica que llevaba puesta y se dispuso a acomodar sus compras dentro de la maleta que llevaba.

Al terminar, sacó uno de los libros que recientemente había comprado y se sentó en el sofá individual que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación. Era una recopilación de los casos más sonados del mercado negro y sus consecuencias. Al leerlo, no pudo dejar de recordar a Norberta, el dragón que Harry había tenido durante ella y sus amigos estaban en su primer año de Hogwarts. O en Aragog, la araña gigante que aún daba escalofríos a Ronald de vez en cuando. Mientras leía el caso de una mujer que había comprado un _grindylow_ como mascota que después le había comido un dedo, escuchó un ligero golpeteo en su ventana.

Dirigió la mirada hacia ahí y vio un avión de papel que chocaba insistentemente contra el vidrio. Se acercó con paso dudoso, y con la varita abrió la ventana. El avión entró rápidamente en la habitación y dio un par de vueltas por el techo antes de caer ante los pies de Hermione. Lo tomó para poder leerlo.

 _Mañana. Sala común. 11:00 a.m. No te retrases._

La letra de la carta la conocía perfectamente, durante seis años la había visto. Finalmente, Draco se había responsabilizado de la tarea que le había encargado Charlie. La pequeña esperanza que había nacido en Hermione de no tener que trabajar con Malfoy quedó totalmente apagada, pero se resignó rápidamente. No quería traer más problemas a Charlie y, como ya le había mencionado previamente a Malfoy, ya no eran compañeros de Hogwarts. La rivalidad infantil tenía que quedarse a un lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó más feliz de lo que se había sentido últimamente. Quería volver a su casa, ver a Crookshanks y reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos. Tomó un baño rápidamente, se colocó la túnica púrpura con grabados de dragones en dorado sobre un vestido muggle y se terminó de arreglar para correr hacia el Comedor. Quería desayunar con Charlie antes de que él tuviera que partir hacia Francia.

—¡Hermione! —el pelirrojo la saludó desde su mesa y ella se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Listo para enseñarle a Francia como cuidar adecuadamente de un Centro? —preguntó arrogantemente ella mientras se sentaba y tomaba algo de pan del centro de la mesa.

— ¿Yo? Nací listo para presumir que lo hago mejor que ellos —contestó Charlie agrandando su sonrisa.

—Es una suerte que solo les enseñes a cuidar a los dragones y no a sus huevos —comentó Draco mientras se unía a ellos para desayunar.

Charlie soltó una carcajada, pero Hermione casi se atragantaba con su pan con mermelada. El rubio volteó a verla con la ceja en alto, pero después de toser unos segundos logró componerse. Charlie también la miraba divertido, sabía que su reacción se debía a la repentina presencia de Draco, pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

—¿Entonces, se aparecerán al Ministerio o tomarán de nuevo el traslador? —preguntó Charlie mientras se llevaba otro bocado de avena a la boca.

—Tomaremos el traslador, nos dejará en mi oficina. Tengo que reportarlo ante el señor Thurman, de por sí me dejó en claro que era un favor más para Harry Potter que para mí. No quiero que se ponga más insoportable.

Cuando escuchó esto, el resto de la plática se volvió un zumbido para Draco. Tenía el impulso de agradecerle ampliamente esa decisión a Hermione, porque así se ahorraba de explicarle que el Tribunal de Wizengamot había recortado sus beneficios mágicos durante siete años como multa. No se podía aparecer, tampoco podía realizar ciertos hechizos o conjuros de nivel complicado.

—Te quedarás con tus padres, ¿no es así, Malfoy? —cuestionó Charlie.

—Aún no lo tengo del todo claro — contestó él después de dudar durante unos segundos.

—Si no quieres, siempre le puedo decir a mi madre que te deje una habitación en la Madriguera —comentó el pelirrojo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Malfoy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin intentar esconder lo mucho que le ofendía el comentario de su jefe. Por el contrario, Hermione intentaba disimular la risa con una tos como si se estuviera ahogando. En su mente, imaginaba a Malfoy entrando a la casa siempre un poco chueca de los Weasley, comiendo las abundantes comidas de Molly Weasley y escuchando las diatribas del padre de sus amigos sobre la función de los enchufes y las nuevas máquinas sin botones que funcionaban como las de botones.

—Gracias, pero no creo que eso sea necesario —agregó Malfoy con cierta dificultad.

—Como quieras.

Terminaron de desayunar y ambos se despidieron de Charlie, que les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a ambos. El chico desapareció frente a ellos y los dejó solos a los dos, en la entrada del Centro de Cuidados. Hermione murmuró un _permiso_ por lo bajo y se retiró a reunir todas sus cosas. Draco la siguió con la mirada; la túnica que llevaba la chica bailoteaba alrededor de sus piernas al caminar y el bordado dorado de dragones entrecruzados con flores y ribetes lo distrajo durante un momento. Recuperó pronto la concentración, le dio cinco minutos de ventaja y también se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando dieron las once en punto de la mañana, Hermione ya estaba esperando junto con sus maletas en la sala común. Se levantó de su asiento cuando vio que Malfoy aparecía con un baúl detrás de él. Movió la cabeza para indicar que lo siguiera y Hermione caminó tras él hacia la salida del Centro de Cuidado. Al salir del salón común, Andrei los interceptó con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, señorita Granger! No pensaría usted en irse y no decirme un adiós, ¿no? —reclamó dramáticamente el muchacho, causando que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco con impaciencia.

—¡Andrei! —dijo Hermione risueñamente— Por supuesto que no, Andrei. ¡Ven!

Ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos y Draco detuvo el impulso de tamborilear los dedos sobre su baúl para indicarle a Hermione que se apresurara. No hizo falta, porque la muchacha se separó de Andrei y le sonrió: —Fue un placer conocerte, Andrei. Mucha suerte.

—El único complacido aquí soy yo, señorita Granger. Es usted maravillosa.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras entornaba los ojos y volvió a tomar su maleta. Se despidió de muchacho agitando brevemente la mano y una amplia sonrisa para poder seguir su camino detrás de Malfoy hasta la salida. Caminaron un poco más, en dirección al campo en el que Hermione había llegado hace tres días, pero no avanzaron demasiado. Al llegar al punto adecuado, Hermione metió el brazo por completo dentro de su bolsa expansible y sacó de ella la pluma traslador que estaba envuelta en un paño.

—Solamente debes tocarlo, con un dedo basta…

—Sé utilizar un traslador, Granger —gruñó Malfoy mientras tomaba su baúl y se acercaba a su compañera de viaje.

Escuchó que Hermione murmuraba " _como sea_ " mientras que desenvolvía cuidadosamente la pluma. Se colgó la maleta del hombro extendió el brazo para que Malfoy alcanzara el traslador. Ambos tocaron la pluma al mismo tiempo y sintieron como si un gancho los jalara del ombligo. Hacía años que Draco que no viajaba por este medio y se sintió terriblemente mareado al llegar a la oficina de Granger.

—¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione al verlo desorientado y con un tono verdoso coloreándole la pálida piel.

— Bien, sí, bien…. —Draco pasó saliva con dificultad y se dejó caer lánguidamente en el asiento frente al escritorio de Granger.

Ella se sentó en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada baja. Escucho como Draco se removía en su lugar y esperó pacientemente hasta que el chico recuperó la compostura. Hermione enderezó la espalda mientras lo miraba atentamente. Se veía enfermo, quizás el traslador no había sido tan buena idea como ella había pensado.

—¿Estás mejor? —cuestionó la muchacha, mientras se inclinaba sobre él y ponía la mano en su frente para sentir si tenía fiebre. Fue hasta que su mano hizo contacto con su piel que notó lo extraña que resultaba la situación.

Malfoy se mantuvo impasible. No se movió, pues temía hacer algún movimiento que ofendiera a Granger, aunque a la vez sentía el fuerte impulso de quitarle la mano de un golpe. Hermione se separó rápidamente y murmuró " _estás bien_ ", para después salir de su propia oficina como si el rubio la hubiera corrido. Fuera se encontraba su secretaria, que no volvió la mirada ni un segundo para saludarla, menos para preguntar cómo había ido todo.

—Necesito que solicites que se presente un medimago en mi oficina, rápido —le murmuró Hermione, inclinándose hacia ella para que Malfoy no lograra escucharla.

—Lo tendrá en cinco minutos —aseguró Margaret, quién seguramente había escuchado todo lo que había sucedido dentro de la oficina de su jefa.

—Bien, gracias —le contestó y se separó del escritorio de su asistente. Se paseó por la recepción mientras intentaba esconder que se sentía visiblemente afectada por el breve acercamiento que había tenido con Malfoy. Sabía que debía volver dentro, pues necesitaba saber si el muchacho se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Y, al mismo tiempo, temía entrar, encontrarlo en buen estado y que él le reclamase que lo hubiera tocado.

Justo como lo había dicho Margaret, a los cinco minutos un medimago salió por la chimenea de su oficina y se presentó amablemente. Ella le indicó que la siguiera y ambos entraron nuevamente a su oficina. Draco se encontraba ahora más pálido que verdoso, pero tenía la cabeza recargada contra el respaldo de la silla. Se había cubierto los ojos con la palma de la mano. Intentó moverse cuando escuchó que alguien volvía a entrar en la habitación, pero el medimago le indicó inmediatamente que se mantuviera en esa posición.

—Señor Malfoy, soy Elijah Schmidht, permítame atenderlo.

—No necesito ningún medima… —la frase que había comenzado se vio interrumpida por una fuerte arcada que dobló a Malfoy y lo hizo desviar el torso hacia la izquierda. Se sostuvo el estómago en un intento de mitigar la sensación, pero no funcionaba muy bien.

Hermione, que se sentía completamente incómoda de verlo en una situación tan vulnerable, volvió la mirada hacia una esquina y dejó que el medimago realizara su trabajo. De su bolso volvió a sacar el libro que había comenzado la noche anterior, pero no logró concentrarse puesto que de fondo podía escuchar todos los quejidos de Malfoy y la cortés, pero firme, voz del medimago, que constantemente le solicitaba que se mantuviera quieto.

—¡Ya basta! Por favor, Granger, quítame a este supuesto medimago ya —gruñó Malfoy con desagrado.

Hermione desvió la mirada del libro, para encontrar que el medimago intentaba en vano que Malfoy se tomara la poción que le había recetado. Puso los ojos en blanco, dejó su asiento y alcanzó el vial de la medicina del rubio. —Gracias, doctor Schmidt. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Un placer —murmuró él en respuesta y se despidió con un apretón de manos de ella, mientras que a Malfoy únicamente le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa. Azotó la puerta tras de él y después de unos segundos Hermione logró escuchar las llamas de su chimenea crepitar con más fuerza.

—Debes tomarte esto —declaró Hermione mientras dejaba el frasco, con más fuerza de la necesaria, sobre su escritorio, a la vista de Malfoy.

—Estoy bien, simplemente necesito un poco de agua. O whisky. Creo que el segundo funcionará mejor —contestó Draco malhumorado. Intentaba regular su respiración porque se negaba absolutamente a tomar la poción para la ansiedad que le había recetado esa excusa de medimago.

—Olvídalo. Necesito que estés bien y sano para el trabajo, prefiero no reportarle a Charlie que su representante desperdició media semana vomitando.

—Estaré bien, mi salud no es parte del trato —Malfoy se levantó y se mantuvo derecho, aunque la habitación le daba vueltas —. Nos veremos mañana, Granger. Y deja de estar jodiendo sobre el mismo tema, no tomaré la maldita poción.

—Pero, Malfoy…

Fue muy tarde. Draco ya había tomado su baúl y lo arrastraba fuera de su oficina. Escuchó como Margaret retenía el aliento al ver al hombre que salía de la oficina de Hermione, aunque Malfoy no le prestó el mínimo de atención a su asistente. Dio un portón tras él y dejó el lugar sin mirar detrás de él. Hermione intentó despreocuparse, pues seguramente iría a Malfoy Manor y ahí tendría todo un séquito de elfos domésticos que podrían atenderlo hasta la saciedad. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se sentó en su propia silla y sacó el teléfono _muggle_ del bolsillo de su túnica para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Harry, quería avisarle de su regreso.

Sin embargo, y a diferencia de lo que Hermione había asumido, Draco no tenía a donde ir. No quería volver a la casa de sus padres, principalmente porque… ahí se encontraban sus padres. Tampoco tenía manera de contactar con los pocos conocidos que tenía en la zona para pedirles asilo. Se detuvo en alto en el atrio y del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir _muggle_ sacó una bolsa de cuero para poder contar el dinero que había traído. Se rehusaba a sacar dinero de la cámara de Gringotts que pertenecía a los Malfoy, pero lo que había traído con él apenas le alcanzaba para hospedarse unos días en un buen hotel.

Finalmente, y después de contemplar varias opciones, Draco se encontró a él mismo en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. La vieja taberna lograba verse igual de vieja y descuidada a través de los años. Parecía que las telarañas que decoraban el techo estaban ahí desde la inauguración del local. Con cierta reticencia y altivez le solicitó al jorobado cantinero que le diera una habitación, y eso había hecho. Aunque aparentemente había escogido la peor para él.

—Vaya mierda —susurró Malfoy mientras se asomaba a la única ventana de la habitación, que daba directamente a un muro de ladrillos.

Se escuchaba el ruido de la caldera deteriorada y el frío de la habitación le congelaba los huesos. Desempacó todo aquello que había guardado en su baúl; colgó su ropa en el pequeño armario del cuarto, colocó los libros en la minúscula mesa de noche junto a la cama y dejó en su baúl todos los documentos importantes que Charlie le había insistido que llevara, ignorando todas sus protestas.

Se recostó en la diminuta cama y por un momento se arrepintió de no haber tomado el vial con la poción. La cabeza estaba por explotarle, aún sentía náuseas y combatía las ganas de vomitar. Sabía que era el estrés y la ansiedad, como lo había dicho el inútil que lo había atendido, porque se había sentido exactamente igual durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando Voldemort lo había introducido en una cruzada imposible. Con tristeza, levantó el brazo izquierdo sobre su rostro y recogió la manga de su camisa para poder apreciar el tatuaje que aún lo condenaba. Ante sus ojos, tenía la marca tenebrosa. Se veía igual que el primer día y Draco no lo podía odiar más. Hace un año, Charlie lo había animado a realizarse un _toataje muggle_ , pero cuando fueron al pueblo a intentarlo el hombre que los había atendido no lo había logrado. La tinta no penetraba su piel, aparentemente. Y eso únicamente había logrado que Draco pasara un fin de semana fatal.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer el brazo sobre su estómago. No había esperado volver tan pronto a su antiguo lugar. Todo había parecido irreal y lejano en Rumanía, tanto que por momentos se le olvidaba que él había estado del lado malo de la guerra y también de la historia. No sabía cuál sería su experiencia en el Ministerio, tampoco quería averiguar cómo sería trabajar con Granger. Bastante insoportable había resultado ser su compañero en la clase de pociones.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que su mente navegaba entre el sueño y la realidad, recordó algo que había pasado por alto. La situación claramente no empezaba a mejorar dentro de su mente, porque había olvidado por completo que, dentro de la ecuación de Granger, también estaba incluido Potter. Mierda.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se presentó con cinco minutos de antelación y se mantuvo indiferente ante los comentarios subidos de tono que soltaba la secretaria de Granger sobre su físico. Se mantuvo en el asiento del rincón, con la espalda completamente recta y con la pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Para entretenerse, miraba fijamente al reloj colgado en la pared frente a él.

De pronto, se escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ella entró Granger como un torbellino. Tras de ella estaba un muchacho joven, esmirriado, que le leía nerviosamente lo que parecía el último informe del Ministerio respecto al Departamento que ella manejaba. —El Ministro británico, Kingsley Shaklebolt, declaró ante la prensa que se estaba haciendo lo posible para que el problema se solucionara de raíz…

—¡Ja!

—… Sin embargo, la desaparición de _muggles_ y magos está alertando a la población mágica. Muchos temen que se trate de otra revancha de los fieles seguidores del caído Lord Tenebroso, como ya se ha reportado con anterioridad. Entrevistamos también al director del Departamento de Aurores, Harry Potter, también conocido como _El elegido_ …

—Basta, basta, no quiero saber las estupideces que vuelven a decir sobre él.

—De acuerdo, señorita Granger.

—Margaret —Hermione se acercó al escritorio de su asistente y comenzó a abrir una pila de cartas. Las leía rápidamente y con la varita las retenía en el aire.

Draco la veía desde su posición. Granger había utilizado nuevamente la túnica púrpura que entallaba su figura. Iba en tacones, que dejaban tras de sí un leve repiqueteo. A diferencia de cuando había ido por ella para llevarla al Centro de Cuidado, llevaba el cabello suelto, en una nube de rizos espesos y castaños que le llegaban hasta los codos. Frente a ella, tenía tres cartas y dictaba a _vuelapluma_ sus respectivas contestaciones.

Caminó hasta su oficina, aun dictando la contestación para el señor Thurman agradeciéndole por el traslador, a la vez que le escribía una carta al ministro para informarle cómo había ido la situación con Charlie y su centro. Abrió la puerta y botó su portafolio hacia el sofá de su oficina y volvió la mirada hacia la recepción Ahí fue cuando finalmente lo vio, sentado completamente atento a lo que ella hacía. No supo qué fue lo que vio exactamente en su expresión, pero por un momento dudó de si era admiración disfrazada o interés superficial.

—¡Malfoy! Vaya, llegaste antes —dijo Hermione, mientras lo veía desde el marco de la puerta. Todas las plumas a vuela pluma cayeron detrás de ella. Ante su silencio, se hizo a un lado y le hizo un gesto con la mano. —Por favor, pasa.

Draco se levantó de su lugar y deshizo las arrugas invisibles de su traje. Pasó junto a Hermione para poder entrar en su oficina y permaneció en medio de ella, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que debía de hacer. Cuando vio que Granger se mantendría ocupada por un buen rato dictándole a las _vuelaplumas_ que nuevamente estaban suspendidas en el aire. Terminó con un memorándum para su subsecretario, en el que le indicaba que tenían que reunirse al siguiente día para reordenar el papeleo.

Hermione contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos después de terminar con su última carta y lo soltó en un intento de calmarse. Listo, era el momento. No sabía qué esperar de su interacción con Malfoy sin que hubiera alguien mediando la situación, como Charlie lo había hecho los días anteriores. —Toma asiento, por favor.

Draco asintió brevemente y se sentó a la par que ella. Se creó un breve silencio incómodo en lo que Hermione buscaba en la montaña de papeles algún documento. Draco tamborileo impacientemente sobre el brazo de la silla, se resistía el impulso de ordenarle que se apresurara.

—Bien —empezó Hermione mientras seleccionaba un archivo y lo abría para examinarlo —. Realicé un par de notas este fin de semana y Charlie autorizó todas las medidas que propuse. Nuestro propósito ahora es implementarlas adecuadamente y realizar un plan de acción. No debe de tomarnos más de un par de semanas adecuarlo todo y ponerlo en marcha.

—¿Y la investigación de los huevos?

—Bueno, eso lo estaremos trabajando con el departamento de Aurores.

—¿Con todo el Departamento? —insistió Draco, queriendo apresurar la respuesta que tenía —, ¿O con un solo auror?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le dio a entender que sabía por dónde iban sus insinuaciones. —Nos coordinaremos con Harry, Malfoy. Pero no es necesaria tu participación.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Malfoy, no pretendo que mi trabajo se vuelva una parodia de las clases de Hogwarts.

—Trataré con Potter —afirmó Draco, mirándola con terrible seriedad. —Haré mi trabajo, Granger. Sí soy capaz de soportarte a ti, también puedo con Cararajada.

—Se llama Harry.

—Potter, de acuerdo. Tampoco lo llamaré Cararajada.

Un destello de esperanza volvió a Hermione. Esto iba a funcionar, se repetía constantemente. Iba a funcionar, cerraría este caso lo más pronto posible y volvería a sacar a Malfoy de su vida. —De acuerdo —dijo con menos recelo que al principio—, comencemos. Cómo ya le había comentado a Charlie, me gustaría implementar algunos artefactos _muggle_ para la seguridad. También propuse nueva seguridad mágica, nivel Gringotts, algo que no se ha visto en otras instituciones mágicas.

—De acuerdo—murmuró el muchacho mientras tomaba el folder que le tendía Granger.

—Revísalo pacientemente y mañana nos volveremos a reunir. Hoy tengo que hablar con Harry para coordinar la situación.

Draco asiento secamente y se levantó. No se despidió de Hermione, ni volvió la mirada a ella en cuanto salió del lugar. Ella rodó los ojos, no creía acostumbrarse nunca a su actitud tan borde. Sin embargo, le pareció curioso que había dejado de lado las túnicas. Vestía con un traje negro, pulcro, a la medida. Sabía que eso no era barato en Londres mágico, aunque tampoco en el _muggle_. Por su mente revoloteaba la idea de la increíble aceptación que había tenido Malfoy con el mundo _muggle._

* * *

—Entonces —comenzó Harry después de que ambos habían terminado de almorzar —, ¿cómo estuvo Rumanía?

—Fue… peculiar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con peculiar?

—Malfoy estaba ahí.

—¿Malfoy, Draco?

—El mismo en persona, rubio, pálido e insoportable —le contestó a Harry con sorna.

—En su defensa, todos los Malfoy son así —ironizó Harry con una risa débil.

—Ya, yo lo sé… solo me asombró su presencia.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá y Harry hizo lo mismo a un lado suyo. El muchacho rodeo distraídamente a Hermione por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Ella, que se comenzaba a sentir adormilada por la calidez de la oficina de Harry y el almuerzo, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo.

—¿Malfoy te hizo pasarla mal? —le preguntó Harry, que paseaba sus dedos entre sus rizos.

—No —murmuró ella, dejando de lado el mal rato que había pasado con Malfoy en el Centro de Cuidados —. Charlie lo manejo todo muy bien. Y yo soy una adulta, sé lidiar con idiotas.

—Pues lidiaste conmigo y con Ron…

Hermione se rio y golpeó levemente el abdomen de su amigo. Él fingió un gemido de dolor y la risa de ella se volvió carcajada. Con cierta parezca, Hermione subió las piernas al sofá y las acomodó sobre el regazo de su amigo. A veces ninguno de los dos entendía el porqué de su intimidad y la naturalidad con la que la vivían. Harry solo sabía que se sentía seguro cuando la tocaba. Eso ya había dejado de conflictuarlo tiempo atrás, y a Hermione no le incomodaba.

—¿Dormiste algo anoche, Herms?

—Sí, cuatro… tal vez tres horas —respondió ella en medio de un bostezo.

—Duerme una siesta, yo te despertaré.

—Mmm, no, debo traba…

Hermione no había podido terminar su frase cuando ya se había dormido. Harry se asombró por la rapidez de su amiga, pero hacía meses que vivía con cansancio y no le haría daño dormir algunos minutos. Él mismo también se encontró bostezando unos minutos después. Recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y con la otra mano rodeó los tobillos de su amiga para que no se resbalaran mientras ambos dormían plácidamente.

* * *

Draco no había vuelto a su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, sino que había preferido ir a la biblioteca del Ministerio de Magia. Durante las últimas dos horas había intentado comprender los papeles que le había entregado Granger, pero solo había conseguido entender la mitad de los requerimientos para la seguridad de su centro. Se resistía a hacerlo, pero pronto entendió que si no le preguntaba a Hermione lo que significaban todas esas palabras sinsentido que había puesto en las hojas, jamás podría hacer su parte del trabajo.

Tomó sus cosas de la mesa contigua y salió de la biblioteca en camino a la oficina de Granger. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no comprender lo que los simples _muggles_ utilizaban en su vida cotidiana, pero lo que más le podía fastidiar era que la única ayuda que podría recibir era de la insoportable sabelotodo. Desde su sexto año había dejado de pensar en ella de esa manera, pero el recurrir a ella por información lo hacía sentir nuevamente en Hogwarts estando por debajo de la alumna sobresaliente. Al llegar a la oficina de Granger se dio cuenta al instante de que no estaba, porque su asistente despotricaba en voz alta por su tardanza.

Cuando lo vio en la entrada de la oficina, le indicó con la mano que entrara mientras escribía furiosamente el resto de un formulario que, como intuía Draco, debía llenar inmediatamente Hermione. —Pase, pase, señor Malfoy.

—Gracias. ¿Me podría decir dónde se encuentra Granger?

—Esa mujer, me muero por ahorcarla. Desapareció desde la hora del almuerzo, aparentemente olvidó lo que significa ser la jefa —respondió Margaret, mientras ordenaba la pila de archivos con su varita.

—¿A dónde fue a almorzar?

—Fue a la oficina del señor Potter, suelen almorzar juntos. Esa muchacha, parece una torpe, con todo este papeleo y ella besuqueándose con Potter…

Draco, que ya había avanzado un par de pasos, volvió por el mismo camino y se plantó frente al escritorio de la mujer rubia. Ella lo miró con recelo e impaciencia, pero su rostro cambió cuando escuchó el tono con el cuál le hablaba Malfoy. —No seré yo el mejor amigo de Granger nunca, pero debes respetarla. Resulta insoportable ver lo vulgar y despectiva que eres con ella.

—Yo, eh… —Margaret se retorció incómoda sobre su asiento, sin saber qué decir del todo.

—Ella es una torpe ilusa que espera lo mejor de la gente, no deberías utilizar eso para ser tan desgraciada con ella —zanjó Malfoy y salió rápidamente del lugar.

No se detuvo a preguntarle donde se encontraba la oficina de Potter, pero lo notó hasta que estaba dentro del ascensor sin saber que botón presionar. Salió del ascensor y buscó a su alrededor a alguna persona para preguntarle, pero únicamente se encontraba un viejo brujo en un rincón, que era el encargado de la limpieza. Draco se acercó de manera imponente, con la barbilla en alto y el cuerpo tenso. Desde que había llegado al Ministerio notaba que la gente lo miraba de lejos, repeliéndolo lo mejor que podían. Algunos, los más insolentes, murmuraban a sus espaldas y reprochaban que lo dejaran entrar al ministerio. Él había intentado ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero su paciencia no era la de un santo y más que tolerarlos, se reprimía de hincharlos a maleficios.

—¿En cuál piso está la oficina de aurores? —cuestionó al viejo en tono apenas audible.

—Quinto piso, cuarto pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha —contestó su interlocutor con monotonía, pero después de unos segundos pareció asociar su voz con alguien más. —¿Lucius? ¿Lucius Malfoy?

Draco ya había dado vuelta para entrar dentro del ascensor, pero se volvió cuando el otro mago pronunció el nombre de su padre. Cuando volteó y lo pudo ver mejor, el viejo soltó un bufido de enojo. —Malditos Malfoy — pronunció entre dientes con las manos cerradas en puños—, ¿cómo te atreves, hijo de perra, a volver aquí? Malditos imbéciles de mierda, ¡deberían de estar encerrados en tras las rejas de Azkaban! ¡Malditos traidores!

Draco no pretendía dejarse amedrentar por la actitud del idiota que tenía frente a él, pero sabía que si hacía algo contra a él pronto tendría una turba de magos furiosos enfrentándolo por los crímenes de su juventud. No les importaba que el Wizengamot ya le había establecido su condena, aparentemente la sociedad mágica aún sentía rencor por los no tan recientes actos de los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort.

Sospechaba que el viejo era un _squib_ , porque en ningún momento había desenfundado la varita para amenazarlo. Draco únicamente lo miró de arriba a abajo y chasqueo la lengua con desdeño. Dio media vuelta y regresó al ascensor. Las manos le temblaban por la rabia, pero las había escondido dentro de los bolsillos de su saco. Se sentía enojado con él, con Charlie, con la estúpida Granger que no estaba en su oficina cuando sí que debía estarlo y con el mundo en general. Cuando llegó al quinto piso, caminó por el cuarto pasillo hasta llegar a la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó, pero no parecía haber nadie dentro de la oficina. Lo intentó una segunda vez, pero aparentemente nadie iba a abrirle. Giró la perilla, que afortunadamente estaba libre, y abrió lentamente la puerta para poder acceder a la oficina. Al igual que la de Hermione, se encontraba primero el escritorio del asistente; pero, a diferencia de la oficina de Granger, junto al escritorio había otro pasillo que llevaba seguramente a los cubículos de los autores. Del lado izquierdo del escritorio había una puerta grande de madera tallada que estaba medio abierta. Seguramente el resto del personal ya había ido a casa, o estaban en la hora de la comida, por lo que Draco no temió que alguien lo viera entrar a la oficina del jefe de Aurores.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a los dos jefes de departamento desparramados uno sobre del otro. Hermione se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Potter, y este sostenía sus tobillos. La túnica de Hermione se había abierto y Malfoy pudo observar sus piernas enfundadas en medias del mismo color de su piel. Draco se sintió sumamente incómodo, por lo que volvió por sus pasos y desde el marco de la puerta llamó en voz baja a Hermione.

—Granger… Granger… —la llamó por lo bajo, pero solo consiguió que la muchacha se removiera y que Harry murmurara incoherencias.

—Mierda —susurró Draco, volteando tras de sí para ver si aún no se acercaba nadie a la oficina. —¡Granger! —dijo con el tono de voz levemente elevado. Repitió su nombre un par de veces hasta que la ella abrió los ojos aún adormilada.

Giró la cabeza confundida hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz y vio la silueta de Malfoy recortada por la luz del vestíbulo de la oficina de su amigo. Rápidamente se enderezó, causando que su amigo se resbalara de lado, lo que lo hizo despertar de inmediato. —¡Malfoy! —exclamó Hermione sorprendida, mientras recomponía su ropa y se levantaba del sofá. Harry los miraba confundidos desde su lugar, a la vez intentaba recomponer su cabello.

—Granger, vine a buscarte porque necesito ayuda con tus recomendaciones—contestó Draco con tono lúgubre, mirando a ambos brujos con escepticismo y una ceja en alto.

—Sí, claro, yo… un segundo —murmuró la muchacha mientras tomaba unos documentos del escritorio de su amigo. Se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. —Nos vemos, Harry. Gracias por el almuerzo.

—Claro, Mione… —le respondió él con voz de recién despertado, aunque su estado no le impedía escanear de arriba a abajo con la mirada a Malfoy. En cuanto vio a su amiga pasar a lado del rubio, su mirada se tornó amenazante. Draco alcanzó a percibirla, pero pasó de él olímpicamente.

Malfoy dio vuelta sobre sus talones con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y siguió a Granger hasta el ascensor. Ella estaba de espaldas, pero Draco intuía que estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada porque él la había visto en esa situación que no tenía valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Notó que había acertado cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraron y la vista de Hermione se enfocaba en los botones que indicaban los pisos.

—Cuando dijiste que habías terminado con la torpe zarigüeya, jamás me imagine que fuera porque lo habías cambiado por su mejor amigo. Eso sí que debió dolerle —comentó de la nada Malfoy con voz hiriente.

El rostro de Hermione se contorsionó en un gesto de desagrado, pero contestó tranquilamente a su interlocutor: —Me parece que esto no es nada de asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

—Jamás lo imaginé, tú y San Potty… Pensé que la pelirroja te lo había robado.

—Él y Ginny son pareja — respondió la muchacha entre dientes, controlando el enojo que estaba sintiendo hacia Malfoy.

— ¿Y Weasel menor sabe lo que hacen tú y su novio? Porque dudo que le parezca del todo bien —añadió con sorna.

Hermione se volvió hacia él y lo retó con la mirada. Estaba completamente sonrojada y los ojos le brillaban levemente, como si estuviera a unos segundos de llorar por la frustración. Hermione soportaba que se metiera con ella, que le dijera todo lo hiriente que le había dicho anteriormente. Pero cuando se metió directamente con sus amigos y su relación sintió como la ira le quemaba por dentro. Sin embargo, no iba a ceder ante los comentarios burlones de Malfoy, por lo que controló su respiración y volvió a ignorarlo durante los escasos segundos que restaban para poder llegar hasta su oficina.

Al llegar a su piso, Hermione hizo a un lado enérgicamente la reja que protegía la entrada del ascensor y caminó completamente furiosa hasta su oficina. No se molestó en saber si Malfoy la seguía, aunque esperaba que sí porque sabía que a final del día daba igual los problemas entre ellos, tenían algo en que trabajar. Margaret estaba por decirle algo en cuanto la vio entrar, pero se contuvo cuando su jefa pasó junto a ella como un rayo con el señor Malfoy pisándole los talones. Ambos parecían bastante malhumorados.

Ambos entraron dentro de la oficina de la castaña y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, fulminándose con la mirada. Sin embargo, Hermione fue la primera en ceder y se sentó de golpe en el asiento frente a su escritorio. Con ayuda de su varita, cerró la puerta de la habitación y la insonorizo.

—Espero que estés de acuerdo en que los asuntos personales de nuestra vida no deben interferir con nuestro trabajo, Malfoy —aseveró Hermione tranquilamente.

—Tu vida no podría importarme ni una mierda, Granger —contestó sentándose frente a ella.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Parecía intentar decidir si debía creer o no en lo que había dicho Malfoy, pero después de unos segundos relajó visiblemente los hombros y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla. —De acuerdo, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Esto —Draco dejó caer los archivos frente a ella. Los papeles se desperdigaron por el escritorio, lo que causó una mueca de desagrado en Hermione. —No comprendo nada de esto, Granger. Olvidaste que no soy un… _hijo de muggles_ como tú —terminó la frase con dificultad, por un momento había olvidado que no debía volver a llamar _sangre sucia_ a nadie.

Hermione se desconcertó por unos segundos, no esperaba que Malfoy tuviera esa capacidad de autosancionar los comentarios hirientes que sin duda había realizado sin pensarlo hace años atrás. Se aclaró la garganta y revisó rápidamente el contenido de las hojas frente a ella: — No has tenido acercamiento con la tecnología _muggle_ , aparentemente. Ni el más mínimo.

—No sé por qué habría de tenerlo, Granger —contestó con irritación.

—Yo lo pensé… por tu ropa, es muggle.

—¿Y?

—Sólo pensé que pasabas más tiempo entre los _muggles_ , eso es todo —aseguró Hermione encogiendo los hombros.

—Voy a sus tiendas y compro ropa. No tiene nada que ver con que yo sepa lo que es una… _cámara bluto con conesión…_ da igual. Tendrás que explicarme todo si quieres que yo evalúe su utilidad para nuestro caso.

Hermione evalúo lo que le pedía Malfoy y sonrió discretamente cuando se le ocurrió una solución ante su problema. —De acuerdo, Malfoy, tengo una forma de ayudarte. Pero tendrás que acompañarme. —Hermione se levantó de su asiento y transfiguró su túnica en un sobretodo del mismo color. Tomó su portafolio y metió dentro los archivos con los que tanto se había conflictuado Malfoy. —Por favor, acompáñame.

Ambos volvieron a salir de la oficina de Granger y Margaret observó incrédula su cambio de actitud. Su jefa, la señorita Granger, le murmuraba apresuradamente a Malfoy que la siguiera y que más le valía que mantuviera la compostura allá donde iban. El señor Malfoy había cambiado ligeramente su vestimenta transfigurando su chaqueta en una gabardina azul marino que, para gusto de Margaret, hacía que sus bellos ojos contrastaran aún más con su rostro pálido y su cabello casi albino.

—Margaret, no volveré hoy. Por favor, cierra la oficina al irte. Mañana terminaremos con los pendientes.

Su asistente estuvo a punto de discutir con ella y mandarla a cierto lugar cuando percibió la señal de advertencia en los ojos del rubio y de inmediato dejó de lado su intención inicial. —Por supuesto, señorita Granger —murmuró algo acobardada por el hombre junto a su jefa.

—Bien —respondió Hermione, levemente extrañada por la actitud de Margaret. —Gracias.

Hermione guio a Draco hasta las chimeneas del Ministerio y le indicó que era lo que debía de gritar para poder llegar al punto al que se dirigían. Cuando Hermione le había dicho su plan, a Draco le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por haber sido tan bruto como para buscar ayuda de la hija de muggles. No sabía lo que había esperado, seguramente que Granger le enseñara un millón de libros, diagramas y esquemas que le explicaran los artefactos muggle, pero definitivamente no esperaba que lo llevara al Londres _muggle_ para enseñarle de primera mano todo lo que debía de saber.

Aparecieron en los baños públicos que utilizaban los magos por las mañanas para llegar al Ministerio. Draco tuvo que alcanzar a Hermione en el pasillo que unía los sanitarios de los hombres con el de las mujeres y a partir de ahí salieron a la ciudad. Cuando Draco pisó por primera vez el Londres muggle, del que tanto había escuchado hablar, se sintió levemente decepcionado. No era igual al pueblo cercano al que a veces iban allá en Rumania, pero tampoco era suficientemente diferente. Las calles eran adoquinadas y los edificios se parecían a los del Callejón Diagon, pero sin tantas excentricidades.

Caminaron por varias calles, Draco se sentía incapaz de despegar la mirada de los anuncios iluminados que colgaban de algunos sitios y otros tantos que se mantenían fijos contra la pared. El ruido de los autos y la muchedumbre le parecía abrumador, y Hermione lo salvó un par de veces de ser atropellado porque él iba enajenado en observar lo diferente que era esta ciudad de todos los lugares que había conocido y que eran no mágicos. Se detuvieron frente a un letrero que indicaba que era una estación y Hermione se volvió a verlo.

—Tenemos que bajar para poder tomar el metro. Viajaremos un par de estaciones, pero será rápido.

Draco frunció el ceño y la miró sin comprender nada de lo que había dicho. Hermione resopló frustrada y simplemente le indicó que la siguiera, puesto que no pensaba explicarle a Malfoy que debajo de la ciudad había toda una red de trenes que los podían transportar a cualquier punto de esta. Bajaron una larga hilera de escaleras que después se abrieron en una gran sala iluminada con luces artificiales. No había tanta gente como arriba, lo que alivió visiblemente a Draco.

Caminaba detrás de Granger lo mejor que podía, esquivando lo mejor que podía a la gente que se le cruzaba por enfrente. Llegaron ante unos módulos que soltaban pitidos y por el medio unas puertas que abrían cada vez que sonaban. Hermione se detuvo ante ellos y rebuscó en su bolsillo. Sacó de él un cuadro de piel negra, lo abrió por la mitad y extrajo un rectángulo delgado que tenía varios números y su nombre. Colocó el extraño triángulo delante de una pantalla amarilla y, al abrirse las puertas, se hizo a un lado para que Draco accediera. Ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se incorporaron con el resto de los pasajeros que aguardaban.

—Esto se parece al expreso de Hogwarts, Granger, pero debajo de la tierra… —murmuró Malfoy, que intentaba disimular su entusiasmo al estar en un lugar así de nuevo.

—¡Shht! —Hermione volteó a verlo con el dedo sobre los labios. —No digas eso, cualquiera aquí podría escucharte.

Draco la miró despectivamente y volvió a mirada hacia el resto de la gente que lo rodeaba. Realmente dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de escucharlo, porque todos traían puestos los mismos tapones en los oídos que había usado Granger en el Centro de Cuidado. Ambos se formaron hasta la final de la estación y esperaron. Cuando llegó el tren, Draco perdió la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sentía la mano de Hermione asiéndolo firmemente por el codo. No se la sacudió de encima porque honestamente estaba aterrado de perderse entre toda la masa de gente que entraban al tren junto con ellos. Ambos se afianzaron de un tubo amarillo y se mantuvieron ahí durante un par de minutos.

Hermione estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Draco pudiera captar el olor de su cabello, jazmín y algo más. Redireccionó la mirada hacia la parte superior del tren, tratando de ignorar la rizada cabeza que rozaba contra su pecho. Tampoco podía moverse demasiado en su propio lugar; las filas de asientos del gabinete en el que iban se habían llenado por completo y el resto de gente se había dispersado por el resto del lugar mientras se sostenían de diversos tubos estratégicamente colocados. Era fascinante, pero el martirio volvió cuando Hermione le indicó que era hora de bajar.

Salieron de una estación bastante parecida por la que habían accedido. Volvieron a las calles, esta vez más luminosas, y continuaron por un camino que no le podía parece más complicado a Draco. Veía pasar los letreros que, con el nombre de cada calle o avenida, pero Hermione caminaba tan rápido que no se podía detener a memorizarlos.

—Mierda, Granger, ¿cuántos más tendremos que seguir caminando? —exclamó Draco después de doblar por segunda vez en una esquina.

—Ya no tarda… ¡Ahí es! —respondió aliviada.

—Por Merlín, al fin —bufó.

Se detuvieron frente a una tienda decorada en rojo con letras blancas en la parte superior. Los escaparates estaban llenos con rectángulos con dibujos de animales antropomorfizados, o personas con artefactos sobre los hombros y un pequeño hombre de bigote. Abajo había cosas muy parecidas a las orejeras que solían utilizar en el frio, pero unos hilos caían por ambos extremos. En el último anaquel había pantallas, Draco las había visto anteriormente en Alba Iulia, había gente que solía utilizar dichos artefactos en los restaurantes, los colocaban sobre las mesas y Charlie le había dicho que así escribían.

Hermione entró jalando a Draco de la manga. Durante momentos se le olvidaba su inherente pacto de cero contacto, pero ansiaba enseñarle todo lo que existía en el mundo _muggle_ y que los magos ni siquiera se lo podían imaginar. Lo guio a través de los estantes hasta que llegó al área de cámaras de seguridad.

—Esto —dijo ella mientras señalaba con la mano el aparador —, son cámaras de seguridad. En vez de tomar fotografías como las conocen, captan una escena por tiempo indefinido. Es como una secuencia fotográfica pero que se retrata sola y la puedes ver desde otra pantalla. Es principalmente para vigilar —explicó, sin tener en cuenta que a Draco le estaba costando seguirle el paso.

—Entonces, ¿es como los retratos de Hogwarts? —cuestionó intentando esconder cuánto lo irritaba no comprender lo que le decía Granger.

Hermione volteó a verlo mordiéndose el labio mientras intentaba pensar de qué manera explicarle. —No, porque es imposible que te conteste. ¡Ah, vaya! Ya sé. ¡Es igual que estar en un pensadero!

—Granger, no seas ridícula, ¿cómo puede meter los recuerdos de alguien… en eso? —cuestionó altaneramente Malfoy mientras señalaba las cámaras como si lo ofendieran gravemente.

—No seas imbécil, Malfoy. No tiene nada que ver con los recuerdos —le contestó Hermione mientras le señalaba una pantalla en la esquina izquierda. Aparecía un reflejo de ellos dos, como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que hace tu maravillosa cámara? —cuestionó Draco inclinándose hacia la pantalla, pero lo descolocó ver que su reflejo no se movía igual que él, sino que se veía inclinado hacia el otro lado.

—La lente está aquí —susurró Hermione a su lado, señalando una cámara muy diferente a todas las que había visto Draco — y se refleja allá —señaló la pantalla.

Draco se inclinó con curiosidad, intentando ver el reflejo de su imagen en la pantalla sin alejar la cabeza del lente. Hermione intentaba por todos los medios no intentar reírse, pero sucumbió cuando vio al rubio moviendo la cabeza más rápido de lo que se movía la imagen en el monitor para ver su rostro. Malfoy la volteó a ver con gesto de amargura y se apartó del aparato olvidando su inoportuna curiosidad. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que habían surgido por la carcajada y reguló su respiración.

—Vamos, Malfoy, compraré todo esto para mostrártelos en mi casa —dijo con la voz levemente entrecortada por la risa. —Estás llamando mucho la atención para nuestra seguridad.

— ¿En tu… casa? —le contestó en un susurro mientras la seguía por los pasillos llenos de artefactos que no conocía y menos comprendía.

—Pues claro, no pretenderás que llegue a la mansión de tus padres con todo esto —respondió amargamente Hermione, recordando la última vez que había pisado esa casa. —Aparte, en otros lugares no hay corriente eléctrica, será mejor ir a mi casa.

Draco tragó saliva con dificultad. Claro que Granger no sabía que él no se estaba quedando en casa de sus padres, sino en el Caldero Chorreante. Por lo que agradeció internamente que Hermione hubiera tomado esa decisión, aunque no le entusiasmaba precisamente ver en dónde vivía Granger. Ella había tomado una canastilla azul vibrante e iba echando en ella los artículos que pretendía mostrarle adelante a Malfoy. Tomo cámaras de seguridad inalámbricas, pues no sabía utilizar las de circuito cerrado. De igual manera un teléfono celular, un pequeño monitor y un set de alarmas para su casa.

Afortunadamente habían ido a la tienda de artículos de segunda mano porque los equipos que llevaban no eran económicos. El cajero los atendió amablemente, pero Hermione pudo captar su gesto de incomodidad al ver que el rubio junto a ella miraba la caja registradora como si tuviera vida propia.

—¿Qué es ese rectángulo que colocas en todas partes, Granger? —cuestionó Draco con desinterés una vez que hubieron salido de la tienda.

—¿Esto? —le preguntó mostrándoselo. —Se llama tarjeta de débito.

— ¿Te molestaría explicármelo sin que yo deba pedirlo cada maldita vez?

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero cedió: —Es como un acceso remoto a todo tu dinero. Es como autorizar que te cobren el dinero de tu cámara de Gringotts, pero sin tener una cámara. Todo tu dinero está aquí, pero no es visible.

Draco la tomó y la examinó de cerca. —¿Aquí dentro… está tu dinero?

—Algo así —contestó ella, mientras caminaban hasta la estación de autobuses. —No está realmente ahí dentro. Lo llevas al banco, ellos lo ponen en sus… cámaras y, en vez de darte el dinero directamente, introducen su valor dentro del plástico —explicó, quitándole de las manos su tarjeta.

Draco asintió meditabundo, como intentando procesar toda la información que había recibido. Hermione se detuvo en el paradero del autobús con Malfoy a su lado. Tardó unos minutos en llegar, pero finalmente lo abordaron para poderse dirigir a su casa. Hermione iba observando de reojo a Malfoy; ambos se habían sentado en asientos que estaban juntos, pero hacían todo lo posible por no tocarse más de lo necesario. La muchacha se encontraba muy entretenida viendo el grado de fascinación que las luces de Londres causaban en Draco.

—Esa es la fuente de Eros —comentó ella en un alto al ver cómo él estaba admirando la estructura.

Draco no contestó, pero intentó conservar en su memoria las formas de la escultura, que parecía tan real que en cualquier momento el hombre tallado sobre piedra se podía echar a volar. Siguieron en el autobús lo que para Draco fue una eternidad, pero parecía que a Hermione no le afectaba la tardanza, tenía un libro entre las manos y leía sin tener en cuenta nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, tan sólo veinte minutos después, estaban en la estación más cercana a la casa de Hermione.

—Esto es como el autobús noctámbulo, pero más normal —comentó la muchacha.

—Nunca he subido al autobús noctámbulo, Granger —gruñó Draco.

—Se me olvidaba —contestó con sorna.

Ambos caminaron por las estrechas calles del vecindario hasta que llegaron frente a una casa muy alta de color blanco. De lado izquierdo había una amplia ventana que estaba decorada en la parte inferior con tupidas flores blancas y violetas. A la derecha estaba la puerta negra; había un número en metal dorado sobre la aldaba, también dorada. Debajo de la ventana se encontraba una especie de ático al que se bajaba por unas escaleras de metal rodeadas por una reja de acero de color negro.

Al entrar, de lado derecho, se encontraba un pequeño armario. Frente a este estaba, a la izquierda un perchero con un par de abrigos y unas sombrillas colgadas de él. Junto a la puerta había una maceta con una planta de hojas largas y de un verde muy vivaz. De lado izquierdo había un pequeño escritorio con diversos papeles y algunas plumas desperdigadas por la superficie. Delante de él se abría la habitación para el comedor y la cocina. A la izquierda estaban las escaleras para las habitaciones superiores.

—Acompáñame, por favor—pidió Hermione para después subir las escaleras lo que parecía la sala de estar.

Todo era en colores blancos, grises y beige. Los sillones sencillos estaban forrados de tela gris. La mesa de centro que rodeaban tenía libros desperdigados, pergaminos y algunos empaques de dulces. Las grandes ventanas iluminaban la habitación con las luces de las casas próximas. junto al marco de la puerta había un mueble con varios compartimentos que en medio contenía una pantalla muy grande, casi tanto como las que había visto en la tienda _muggle._ Al final de la sala había otra puerta doble que daba paso hacia el estudio.

—Vamos al estudio, ahí podré enseñarte…

Pero los gritos interrumpieron lo que estaba por decir. Ambos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, con la varita en mano. Pronto se escucharon los carros pitando y los gritos que se acercaban, lo que era verdaderamente extraño porque el barrio era normalmente tranquilo. Hermione corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió para poder salir al balcón y ver mejor hacia afuera.

—Mierda —exclamó al ver cómo el panorama se iluminaba con luces chisporroteantes como si fueran fuegos artificiales que no llegaban a una gran altura.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y miró a Malfoy que tenía expresión de alerta. Ambos sabían de qué se trataba. —Debo ir —murmuró ella con decisión y desapareció frente a los ojos de Malfoy.

—¡Mierda, Granger! —sin saber qué más hacer, desapareció detrás de ella sin saber que se podría encontrar.

* * *

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡gracias por leer!_


	4. El estúpido concierto de ópera

_**¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia que amé escribir, y pienso que en este hay un gran avance entre Draco y Hermione, así que... ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **El estúpido concierto de ópera**

Draco rugió desesperado porque por un breve momento había olvidado la prohibición del Wizengamot para que él se pudiera aparecer, por lo que solo había sentido un tirón en el ombligo, pero se había mantenido en el mismo lugar. Maldiciendo entre murmullos bajó por las escaleras el hogar de Hermione y salió. Las calles estaban oscuras y se veían sinuosas a lo lejos, por lo que Draco se limitó a rodear por la casa de Granger y seguir los sonidos.

No fue difícil. Avanzó un par de cuadras y pudo apreciar un fulgor anaranjado que iluminaba la parte posterior de otra hilera de construcciones. Apretó el paso con la varita escondida bajo la manga del abrigo, intentando esconderla en caso de que un _muggle_ pasara por el lugar. Al doblar por la siguiente esquina notó el porqué de todo el pánico. Frente a él una casa muy parecida a la de Hermione estaba ardiendo con intensidad. No podía ver la entrada de la construcción porque la mayoría de los vecinos se encontraban fuera intentando ayudar a mitigar el fuego, pero parecía imposible que un par de cubetazos y chorros de mangueras fueran capaces de acabar con semejante incendio.

—Mierda —murmuró. Entre todo el mar de gente no era capaz de encontrar a Granger. Avanzó en medio de la multitud, y recibió un par de gritos por estar bloqueando el camino de personas que corrían con cubetas o algunos extinguidores.

La estructura de madera chirriaba de manera infernal. Eso, junto con el agudo crépito de las llamas hacían que la escena se pareciera verdaderamente al infierno. Veía como algunas personas marcaban histéricamente en un objeto de esos _muggles_ y después se lo ponían al oído, solicitando ayuda de la policía, o de algo llamado _bomberos._ Al borde izquierdo de la casa había gente gritando y sollozando. Una mujer estaba siendo contenida por un par de hombres que le impedían lanzarse directamente al fuego. Ella, en medio de lágrimas y berridos, gritaba el nombre de alguien.

En medio de los gritos y llantos, Draco se sintió nuevamente como en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y el miedo que había sentido en aquel momento se replicó. Se acercó aún más a la casa, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer en esa situación, no sabía si debía ayudar a los _muggles_ o mejor alejarse y volver a Caldero Chorreante. Estuvo por huir cuando vio que Hermione salía por la puerta de la casa que se estaba puto incendiando. Llevaba entre sus brazos a un niño pequeño, quizás de tres o cuatro años. El pequeño lloraba con todas sus fuerzas sujetándose al abrigo de Hermione con sus pequeños puños. Ella se veía terriblemente pálida y afectada; apenas podía sujetar al niño que se removía entre sus brazos.

En cuanto el resto de la gente la miró con el niño se acercaron corriendo a ella. La mujer que hace unos segundos había estado llorando como una _banshee_ ahora sostenía contra su pecho al niño, que Draco suponía era su hijo. La mujer le agradecía una y otra vez entre lágrimas y Hermione le respondía amablemente, pero estaba visiblemente aletargada. Draco se acercó lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba y se quedó algunos pasos lejos, prefería no involucrarse en esa escena. Hermione, que ya iba por la tercera ronda de agradecimientos y abrazos, volvió la cabeza hacia su dirección y su rostro mostró alivió. Salió del círculo de personas que la rodeaban diciendo un par de disculpas y se unió al rubio.

—Debo llamar a Harry —murmuró en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Ambos caminaron hasta el otro extremo de la calle y se refugiaron bajo la sombra de las demás casas.

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo un artefacto parecido al que usaban los demás _muggles,_ lo golpeó rápidamente con el dedo y después se lo llevó al oído. Esperó unos segundos y después habló: —Harry, hola… Necesito que vengas, no sé si ya llegó el reporte al Ministerio… Me temo que hay una víctima…

Draco no entendía a lo que se refería Granger hasta que volvió la mirada hacia el barullo y alcanzó a ver, lejos de donde estaba la casa, un montículo. Como si alguien hubiera cubierto un cuerpo con una sábana. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió la sensación de náuseas escalar hasta su garganta. Escuchaba de fondo la conversación de Hermione con Potter y solamente apartó la mirada hasta que Granger lo llamó un par de veces.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando Malfoy volteo a verla.

— Sí —respondió cortante —. ¿No podemos ayudarlos a terminar ya con este asunto? —preguntó después irritado.

—No —contestó Hermione también irritada por el asunto —. Ya hice algo que probablemente necesite que les lancen un hechizo desmemorizante a un par de personas, no nos podemos arriesgar más.

—¿Cómo pasó? —cuestionó Draco asintiendo en dirección de la víctima.

—No lo sé. No hay testigos y ocurrió antes del incendio. Harry y un escuadrón de aurores se tendrán que arreglar con los médicos forenses _muggle_. Pero me temo que podría ser una imperdonable, me dijeron que el cuerpo está intacto, pero el pobre hombre tiene una cara de terror puro —contestó ella con dificultad. No había esperado pasar por estas mismas situaciones de nuevo, por lo que vivirlas la estaba afectando demasiado.

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por las sirenas del camión de bomberos que arribaba. Draco observó confundido como un grupo corría para alejar a la demás gente del lugar y otro grupo de personas extendía un tubo plástico que direccionaron hacia la casa. Por él salió un chorro de agua potente.

—Se llama manguera —murmuró Hermione junto a él — y esos son los bomberos, son trabajadores que se dedican a apagar incendios.

Draco asintió en silencio mirando como los bomberos trabajaban. Era incluso hipnótico ver su perfecta coordinación. A los pocos segundos llegó otro auto chillando igual que lo había hecho el camión de bomberos. La policía se dirigió rápidamente hacia los dueños de la casa. Uno se mantuvo con ellos y otro fue a custodiar el cadáver. El calor que irradiaba del fuego, los sonidos chirriantes y los gritos de los trabajadores comenzaba a hacer mella en Malfoy, que cada vez se sentía más nauseabundo. Sólo se distrajo cuando se escucharon cinco o seis sonidos como de chasquido detrás de ellos. Cuando volvieron la mirada se encontraron con Potter y un grupo de aurores que lo seguían.

—Hermione —Harry se acercó rápidamente hasta su amiga y la tomó por los hombros para revisar que estuviera bien. Cuando lo confirmó, le dio un breve apretón a las manos de Granger y después la soltó.

—Estoy bien, Harry —dijo Hermione. —Creo que tus chicos tendrán que lanzar un par de _obliviates_. Tuve que utilizar un hechizo escudo para poder entrar por su niño, me temo que quizás la madre y alguno de los hermanos pudieron verme.

Harry asintió en silencio y se retiró junto con su equipo. Se acercó hacia el lugar intentando no interferir en el trabajo de los bomberos. Mandó a dos de sus aurores, Johnson y Williams, a custodiar el cuerpo; a Wayne y Cook a interrogar y salvaguardar a la familia y él se dirigió a hablar con el policía que entrevistaba a uno de los vecinos.

— ¿Nos podría permitir un minuto? —pregunto amablemente en dirección al vecino, que rápidamente se retiró de junto al policía.

El oficial lo miró con extrañeza de arriba a abajo, en su rostro se veía la confusión por el vestuario de Harry, que llevaba la túnica que vestían todos los aurores. —¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, señor? —cuestionó cautelosamente.

—Soy Potter, jefe de Aurores —le extendió la mano para que ambos la estrecharan, pero la retiró en cuanto vio que el policía no tenía la menor intención de corresponderle; por el contrario, dio un paso para atrás y llevó su mano derecha al cinturón.

—¿Jefe de… de qué demonios dijo?

—Aurores. Me temo que quizás su jefe no se lo ha explicado. Pero este es un código 73.

—¿De qué mierda me habla? —preguntó, se notaba cada vez más enojado.

—Quizás quiera comunicarse con su superior —respondió Harry intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, aunque la casa ardiendo detrás de él no lo ayudaba mucho con su tarea.

El policía se alejó de él furibundo, pero escuchó como decía algo a su radio, recibió respuesta y después solicitó hablar con su jefe de estación. Harry desvió la vista y volvió la mirada hacia la casa, de la que solo quedaba la estructura destrozada. El fuego había hecho estragos muy rápido, afortunadamente habían logrado detenerlo a tiempo. Caminó lentamente hacia Wayne y Cook, que seguían hablando con los pocos miembros de la familia que se encontraban medianamente tranquilos.

—Es nuestro padre… —escuchó Harry que decía la muchacha que interrogaba Cook. —No supimos qué fue lo que sucedió, lo vimos cuando salimos por el incendio. Él… él… —la muchacha dejó de hablar mientras se limpiaba furiosamente las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Cook, que tenía cara de perdido, únicamente palmeó su hombro para intentar consolarla.

Unos pasos más adelante se encontraba Wayne con lo que suponía era la viuda. Ella hablaba entre lloros y Wayne anotaba furiosamente en su libreta cada palabra que decía; la interrumpió un par de veces para preguntarle algo que no entendía, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando volvió la mirada y notó que Harry lo miraba con una ceja en alto. El muchacho únicamente se sonrojó, pero continuó con el interrogatorio.

—Señor —lo llamó el policía con el que había hablado previamente. —Le ofrezco una disculpa, señor…

—Potter.

—Señor Potter. Hable con mi superintendente, aparentemente recibió un comunicado directo de primer Ministro —dijo anonadado — y mencionó que por hoy estamos a su servicio, sin preguntas.

—No es necesario, sólo necesito hablar con la familia. Quizás necesite trasladarlos a San Mu… a una clínica particular, no será por mucho tiempo. Le informaré cada movimiento para que se lo reporte a su superintendente.

El oficial asintió y se unió a su compañero. Ambos lo veían desde lejos, totalmente desconcertados por la información que acababan de recibir. Sin embargo, él ya lo esperaba. Seguramente Kingsley se había comunicado con el Ministro _muggle_ para permitirles trabajar en el caso y saber si se relacionaba directamente con el resto de caso que habían atendido en los últimos meses. Les dedicó una sonrisa cortes a los policías y se rio cuando vio sus ceños fruncidos.

Se quedó cerca del resto de su escuadrón. Johnson y Williams ya habían contactado a los medimagos para que fueran por la víctima y a otro par para que revisaran a profundidad al resto de la familia. Únicamente les quedaba esperar hasta que llegaran. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras vigilaba atentamente a su escuadrón y al resto de la escena, hasta que se volvió a encontrar con su amiga al otro extremo de la calle. La muchacha continuaba hablando con Draco Malfoy.

No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar a su presencia, pero ahora que lo tenía a escasos metros se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada. Seguía pareciéndole prepotente, arrogante y estúpido. Sin embargo, el odio que habían desarrollado durante sus años en Hogwarts ya no lo sentía más. Se despeinó el cabello desorientado, ¿cómo es que ese par podía hablar con tanta naturalidad? Y peor aún, ¿qué es lo que seguían haciendo juntos tan cerca de la casa de Hermione?

* * *

Hermione bostezó una vez más y se talló los ojos. Estaba intentando mantenerse despierta, pero había sido una semana demasiado cansada y su excursión al centro de Londres no había ayudado con su cansancio. Draco seguía a su lado, cruzado de brazos y con el rostro impávido. Él observaba atentamente la manera en la que los medimagos trabajaban. Habían recogido el cuerpo y lo habían trasladado al área de la morgue en San Mungo.

—Debería irme, Granger —murmuró Draco minutos después.

—Claro, sólo… debemos esperar a que Harry vuelva, seguramente tendrá que interrogarnos a nosotros también.

Malfoy rodó los ojos pero se mantuvo a su lado. Ambos veían como Harry caminaba de un lado para el otro, intentando coordinar con los medimagos, sus propios trabajadores y los policías de Scotland Yard, a los que les estaba informando de todos los detalles de lo que hacían. Lentamente fue desapareciendo la gente de la escena y los policías _muggles_ acordonaron la estructura quemada y retorcida para que se pudieran hacer las investigaciones en los próximos días. Harry se acercó con paso firme, pero dudo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos. Hermione lo apresuró con un gesto y el muchacho la obedeció. Se acercó precavidamente hasta estar frente a ellos.

—Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa, Malfoy —dijo Harry desafiándolo con la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres, Harry? —cuestionó Hermione completamente descolocada.

—El hombre, le lanzaron un _avada kedabra_ …

—¿Lo comprobaron, Harry? ¿de verdad fue eso?

—Sí, me temo que quizás lograron rastrearlo —le contestó a Hermione mientras indicaba con la mirada que se refería a Draco. El rubio resopló ante la actitud de Harry, sin creer que hablaran de él como si no estuviera en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Hermione los miró a ambos y suspiró: —Quizás debamos discutirlo en mi casa.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y la siguieron a través de las tranquilas calles hasta que llegaron a su puerta. Al entrar, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina y Potter subió directamente hasta la sala de estar con familiaridad, como si conociera el hogar de Granger al derecho y al revés. Draco se quedó en la puerta principal durante unos minutos sin saber hacia dónde ir. Hermione salió de la cocina con tres tazas humeantes sobre una bandeja, cuando pasó junto a él le llegó el olor de té.

—Vamos, Malfoy —murmuró y lo alentó a subir frente a ella.

Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos en la sala tomaron asiento y cada uno tomó su propia taza de té. Hermione removía en silencio con la cuchara mirando al suelo, mientras Harry tomaba largos sorbos de la taza mientras se fijaba en la decoración en las paredes. Draco estaba tan entretenido observándolos que solamente tenía el borde de la taza recargado en la boca sin beber nada de ella. Los dos amigos compartían miradas dubitativas, se sentía como fuera de una conversación y no le agradaba saber que él era parte de ella.

—¿Les tengo que recordar que yo sí aprendí _legeremancia_? —murmuró en tono arrogante.

Harry resopló con fastidio y se enderezó en su asiento. Dejó de lado la taza de té y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sopesando la manera en decírselo. Draco esperó paciente los primeros segundos, pero después tamborileo ruidosamente sobre la superficie de la mesita de leer que estaba junto a él. Hermione también hizo a un lado su bebida y se sentó al borde del sofá con la espalda completamente tensa. Ambos se miraron una última vez y la chica abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero Potter se le anticipó.

—Desde que llegaste, ¿te has comunicado con algún mortífago? ¿algún aliado? ¿algún algo relacionado con la causa de Voldemort?

—Potter, me quedó terminantemente prohibido hacerlo. ¿Por qué mierda…

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, ¿por qué lo harías, Malfoy?

—Potter, esto es surreal. ¿Me estás acusando de haberme comunicado con algún mortífago cuando, y ambos lo sabemos, me lo prohibieron textualmente en el juicio?

—No te estoy acusando, Malfoy, pero debo interrogarte.

—¡Menos mal! —gruñó entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños conteniendo la rabia. —Porque por un segundo me pareció que insinuabas que quizás, y sólo quizás, estaba poniendo en riesgo mi puta libertad.

—Malfoy, siéntate, por favor —intervino Hermione. Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero se volvió a sentar a regañadientes.

—No es que yo… lo afirme, Malfoy —contestó Harry intentando mantener la compostura. —Pero es que todo encaja. Si no los contactaste tú, entonces ellos te están buscando. Entraron en el barrio de Hermione, que es quizás uno de los más tranquilos e incluso aburridos de este lado de Londres —Hermione asintió en apoyo — y mataron a un _muggle._ Y fue asesinato, porque no hubo causas naturales, y tampoco había marcas, lo que indica una maldición imperdonable. Y yo sólo quiero saber si hay alguna información que nos estés guardando, Malfoy.

—No.

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver exasperados y después ella le preguntó con una ceja en alto: —¿No hay información que nos quieras compartir o no te comunicaste con ellos?

—No, Granger, no me he comunicado con nadie. Cuando no he estado bajo tu vigilancia lo he estado bajo la de todo el puto mundo mágico que al parecer piensa que de un momento para otro comenzaré a matarlos a todos. ¡Así que no, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! —respondió Draco, al borde de su asiento y con el torso inclinado amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Al terminar, golpeó los brazos del sofá y se volvió a desparramar por el asiento.

—Quizás será mejor que me cuenten qué fue exactamente lo que vieron.

—Claro —Hermione se dejó caer en el respaldo y aclaró la garganta. —Llegábamos de la estación de autobuses que viene de Soho, apenas habíamos entrado a mi casa cuando escuchamos gritos, ¿cierto, Malfoy? y al mirar por la ventana había luces, pero estoy segura de que no fue el fuego, obviamente eran hechizos —. Harry volvió la mirada hacia Malfoy para que él lo confirmara y solamente asintió dándole la razón a Granger.

—Cuando llegué a… el lugar, solamente vi el fuego, una mujer llorando junto a su esposo muerto y otra que gritaba por su hijo y yo… lancé sobre mí un escudo protector, por eso dije lo del _obliviates_ , porque yo entré ahí como si fuera cualquier cosa y sí estaban confundidos, pero hasta ellos se sorprendieron al verme salir con el niño.

Hermione hablaba rápidamente y gesticulaba con la mano cada oración que decía. Aún se sentía afectada, tanto que desde que hace un rato no había notado que su té se había terminado y seguía bebiendo sorbos de la taza vacía. Terminó de relatar el resto de los eventos y tanto ella como Potter se quedaron callados. Por un momento él logró empatizar con ellos, obviamente tenían la misma sensación de _shock_ y extrañeza que también sufría. Sin embargo, la situación le duró poco porque Potter se volvió a interrogarlo.

—¿Coincides con todo, Malfoy?

—Sí.

—Necesitas ser más descriptivo, Malfoy.

—Vimos las luces detrás de los edificios, ella se apareció hasta allí y yo tuve que caminar. Cuando llegué, Granger estaba saliendo de la casa con el niño en brazos, se lo entregó a la madre y después los dos nos apartamos. Después llegaste tú, Potter.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos, pero aceptó la afirmación de Draco a regañadientes, prefería no presionar al rubio a hablar y causar conflicto en la casa de su amiga que se encontraba nerviosa y cansada. —Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa, Malfoy. Es solamente precaución.

Draco asintió en silencio, definitivamente el día de hoy no ganaría una batalla. Potter se levantó del sofá y le dio un rápido beso en la frente a Granger para despedirse, ella le correspondió con una débil sonrisa. Ambos muchachos salieron de la habitación con Hermione pisándoles los talones. Los acompañó hasta la salida de su hogar y se despidió con un leve gesto de la mano.

—Vamos —le ordenó Harry a Draco y los dos caminaron fuera del barrio hasta llegar a la avenida principal.

—Tomaremos un taxi —dijo Harry con falsa tranquilidad, no sabía cómo reaccionar en esta situación y lo distraía la gente que pasaba a su lado y se detenía a ver la túnica de su uniforme con extrañeza. —Necesitaré que me digas cómo llegar a Malfoy Manor, porque dude que se encuentre en el GPS.

Draco no sabía de lo que hablaba Potter, pero le respondió rápidamente: —No voy ahí, Potter. Llévame al Caldero Chorreante.

—¿El Caldero Chorreante? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, no me estoy quedando con mis padres —contestó de forma cortante Draco, intentando dar el tema por zanjado.

—Quizás sí que deberías hacerlo, es más seguro que quedarte en una posada a la que tiene acceso cual…

—Potter, pude cuidarme en situaciones peores, puedo con esto. No necesitas fingir consideración.

Harry encogió los hombros y rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia de Malfoy. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos lograron subirse a un taxi, Draco en el asiento posterior y Harry de copiloto, y comenzó a indicarle a su chofer hacia dónde ir. Draco, abstraído por sus pensamientos, no podía parar de ver en bucle el sufrimiento de la familia ante la pérdida del hombre. Recordó la sensación que había tenido los primeros minutos al llegar ante el incendio y el terror que lo invadió al pensar que podrían ser los mortífagos, pero ahora se sentía mil veces peor porque había una posibilidad bastante amplia de que hubieran sido ellos. La marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo le escoció y fingió la sensación frotándose rápidamente sobre la tela de su abrigo. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ya habían llegado hasta la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente para Hermione. El resto de la semana se había reunido con Malfoy por las mañanas y le había mostrado superficialmente la manera en la que funcionaban algunos artefactos. Aparentemente lo habían convencido de su utilidad dentro de las instalaciones del Centro de Cuidado porque al tercer día de mostrarle cómo funcionaban las cámaras, los teléfonos celulares y las computadoras lo aprobó y exigió que se le enseñara inmediatamente como utilizarlos.

—Puedo buscarte algún profesor _muggle_ , dudo que los de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggle sepan cómo manejar alguna de estas cosas.

—No podemos llevar a un _muggle_ al Centro de Cuidados, Granger.

—Ya, pero tú podrías aprender y después enseñarles a los otr… —interrumpió su frase cuando Draco la miró con incredulidad. —Bien, buscaré que alguien de la oficina también sea capacitado.

Ese mismo día Ginny la invitó a almorzar a la casa que ella y Harry compartían. Había comenzado a practicar los hechizos de cocina que Molly, su madre, tanto había insistido en enseñarle desde que se fue a vivir con Harry, pero meses después aún no era capaz de equiparar las comidas de su madre, por lo que Hermione únicamente obtuvo un almuerzo de tostadas con queso y omelette un poco quemado del centro.

—Lo lamento, Herms. La comida a domicilio me está salvando de envenenar a Harry y a que me mantenga en forma para los entrenamientos —comentó Ginny. Ambas estaban sentadas en los banquitos del desayunador terminando su café.

—Descuida —contestó Hermione mientras dejaba su taza de lado y se levantaba del asiento —, siempre puedo tomar algo cerca del trabajo, hay un buen lugar de fish and chips…

—¡Hermione!

—Bromeo, Ginny. Todo estuvo delicioso, gracias —Hermione se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja y caminó hasta la chimenea para aparecerse en el Ministerio.

—¡El próximo jueves vendrás a cenar! —alcanzó a gritar Ginny antes de que Hermione desapareciera.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en su oficina entre papeles, solicitudes y las cartas de los elfos furiosos que ella seguía tirando a la basura. Margaret no era de gran ayuda, desde hace unos días atrás se mantenía tan tranquila y tan al margen que había dejado de ayudarle con el trabajo. En estos momentos lo único que deseaba era volver a tener un giratiempos que le ayudase con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer para la siguiente semana.

Estaba terminando de revisar las solicitudes para la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggle, en la división de Artefactos Electrónicos para Imágenes e Información cuando llegó un memorándum a su oficina. Lo tomó del aire y lo desdobló, en él estaba la letra del Kingsley que solicitaba que se presentara en su oficina. Hermione resopló, dejó el papel de lado y presionó sus sienes entre sus dedos con los codos recargados contra su escritorio.

—Como no tenía ya suficiente… —murmuró para sí misma.

Se levantó de su asiento y se pasó las manos por la túnica para quitarle las posibles arrugas que podría tener. Volteó a ver el reloj, faltaban más de dos horas para que pudiera salir, aunque le parecía que faltaba toda una eternidad. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la oficina del ministro y se detuvo en el pasillo antes de llegar a la recepción. Relajó la tensión de sus hombros y se sacudió ligeramente para poder relajarse.

—Señorita Granger, pase —le dijo la secretaria del Ministro mientras le abría la puerta con su varita. Hermione agradeció en silencio y pasó a la habitación.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo Kingsley en cuando la vio entrar a la oficina. —Por favor, toma asiento.

—Claro.

—¿Café, té?

—No, muchas gracias, señor Ministro. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Oh, vamos, sabes que puedes llamarme Kingsley —respondió alegremente mientras se acomodaba en su silla y colocaba los codos sobre su escritorio y juntaba las palmas a la altura de su boca. —Debo hacerte una proposición.

Hermione arqueó las cejas con sorpresa pero dejó que el Ministro continuase: —He recibido sus informes en el caso de los dragones y deben decir que me asombra las soluciones que ha aprobado en compañía del señor Malfoy, son espléndidas.

—Me alegra que se lo parezca, señor— respondió Hermione con alivio.

—No es nada, señorita Granger. ¿Entonces debo asumir que el presupuesto que recibe su departamento ha sido el adecuado para que complete su tarea?

—Ha sido el justo, se… Kingsley —corrigió Hermione cuando el Ministro la apunto con un dedo.

—Eso me alegra. De acuerdo, señorita Granger, mi propuesta para usted espero que la considere seriamente, porque seguramente no le resultará fácil. El día de mañana estará con nosotros el Ministro rumano y lo acompañaré a una presentación de ópera por la noche. Me gustaría que tanto tú como el señor Malfoy nos acompañaran para que le hablen de qué manera están llevando su investigación y los avances que han tenido.

—¿Una función de ópera… mañana? ¿Con Malfoy? Dudo que él vaya a aceptar, Kingsley. Pero podría tratar —dijo ella al ver el ceño ligeramente incrédulo del ministro.

—Espero que le pueda informar a tiempo y también que lo pueda convencer, señorita Granger.

—Yo… lo intentaré, señor, pero no soy la persona favorita de Malfoy y me parece que estas situaciones no le agradan por completo.

—Entonces quizás le sirva decir que el Primer Ministro de Magia solicitó expresamente su presencia el día de mañana. Le haré llegar por lechuza los boletos.

Hermione se levantó de un tirón de su silla y se despidió de Kingsley con un leve gesto de las manos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina solo atinó a dejarse caer contra una pared e intentar no gritar. Por supuesto que le diría a Malfoy, pero todo este tiempo había pretendido no buscar algún problema con él y sabía que quizás esto causaría una confrontación. Intentó normalizar su respiración y, cuando lo logró, regresó a su oficina.

—Margaret, puedes retirarte ya —dijo en cuanto entró y vio que su secretaria escribía furiosamente sobre uno de sus informes.

—¿Cómo dice, señorita Granger? —contestó la secretaría levantando la vista de su documento y volteando a ver a su jefa.

—Puedes irte, por favor. Debo hacer algo y preferiría que no tuvieras que presenciarlo.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, pero Margaret cedió y con un movimiento de varita puso en orden todo lo que tenía sobre su escritorio, alcanzó su túnica y tomó su bolso. Le murmuró un escuálido "hasta luego" a Hermione y salió repiqueteando de la oficina. El sonido de sus cortos pasos en tacones resonó durante unos minutos por el pasillo y Hermione se asomó por el marco de su puerta cuando el silencio regresó. Estaba sola en su oficina, y aparentemente también en el piso. Era viernes por la tarde y parecía que todo el mundo había huido.

Hermione sacó su varita y convocó a su patronus. Cuando la nutría plateada estuvo frente a ella, habló: —Ve con Malfoy, dile que me busque en mi oficina. Es urgente.

La nutria salió danzando por el aire y desapareció rápidamente de la oficina. La chica suspiró y entró hasta su oficina. Volvió a ver el reloj, únicamente habían pasado veinte minutos desde que lo había visto antes de salir. Se acomodó en su silla y continuó con todo el papeleo restante, volteando de vez en vez hacia el reloj. Media hora y una pila de reportes terminados después, escuchó tres golpes en la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante —exclamó con los ojos fijos en el resumen semanal que debía entregar.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Granger? —dijo Draco al entrar a su oficina. Cerró la puerta tras de él y tomó asiento frente a ella, interrogándola con la mirada.

Hermione extendió el dedo índice hacia su dirección y continuó leyendo; movía rápidamente los labios, como pronunciando cada palabra que leía. Al cabo de unos segundos, tomó la pluma junto a ella y firmó en la parte inferior en el recuadro con su nombre. Tomó el documento entre sus manos y lo dejó del lado izquierdo de su escritorio, donde estaban todas las tareas terminadas. Cuando terminó, se recargó contra el respaldo y tomó aire.

—El ministro Shacklebolt solicitó nuestra presencia el día de mañana para que asistamos a un concierto de ópera con él y el Ministro de Rumania.

—¿Para qué nos quiere ahí?

—Me supongo que es un encuentro político, Malfoy. El ministro me dijo que tenía la intención de que le informáramos los avances de nuestro caso.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y tamborileó violentamente los dedos contra el reposabrazos de la silla. Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, tiempo en el que Hermione mantenía los labios apretados en una fina línea, reprimiendo el impulso de gritarle que le respondiera ya. Vio el rostro de Malfoy contorsionándose y pasando de una emoción a otra; enojo, ira, fastidio, desagrado, entre otras, hasta que por fin se calmó y volvió a parecer inexpresivo, el ligero fruncido en su entrecejo seguía indicando lo poco que le agradaba la idea.

—¿Cuál ópera será? —preguntó Draco unos segundos después.

Hermione movió la cabeza confundida y parpadeo un par de veces: —No lo sé, Malfoy, no pregunté eso…

—¡Granger! No es posible que en verdad me estés arrastrando a esta mierda sin saber qué es lo que veremos.

—Yo… yo, no lo sé, no puede ser tan malo, Malfoy.

—¿Me quieres decir entonces que probablemente pierda más de tres horas de mi vida en compañía unos estúpidos funcionarios del ministerio viendo una ópera que probablemente sea pésima? —preguntó él con tono de fastidio mientras perforaba a Hermione con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Malfoy? ¡Obviamente no le pregunté al Ministro, estaba más preocupada de que no quisieras ir y montaras todo un drama! ¡Nunca pensé que te importara tanto lo que íbamos a ver!

—¡No sé porque me asombra, Granger! ¡Piensas que soy así de inmaduro sin que voltees a ver lo estúpidamente inmadura que eres tú!

—¡Malfoy! Basta, basta ya. No sé cuál obra veremos…

—¡No te molestaste ni en saber!

—… pero iremos —continuó Hermione. —Así que mañana pasaré a buscarte al callejón Diagon a las siete y de ahí iremos a la puta ópera.

—Quizás deberías decirle a tu querido ministro que su obra me importa una…

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Hermione apretando las manos en puños intentando controlar el enojo. —Basta, deja de ser un imbécil. Sólo te pido tres horas de tu vida, tres horas en las que perfectamente puedes colaborar conmigo.

—Bien —aceptó Malfoy rodando los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró Hermione en respuesta y se reacomodó. —Te veré frente a Gringotts.

—Granger, podrías darme la maldita dirección y yo llegaría por mí mismo, no necesito que estés detrás de mí cuidándome como…

Pero interrumpió lo que decía al ver que la muchacha se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina para abrirla. —Fuera, Malfoy.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó él volteando completamente el torso hacia ella.

—Dije que fuera. No voy a soportar un segundo más de esto.

Draco bufó y se levantó, aventando la silla detrás de él. Le lanzó otra mirada colérica a Granger y la empujó con el hombro al momento de salir. Caminó directamente hasta las chimeneas y se transportó hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando apareció en el hostal llamó la atención de un par de brujos que se hallaban comiendo ahí. Los fulminó a todos con la mirada y subió colérico hasta la habitación que rentaba.

Cuando llegó lanzó su túnica hasta un rincón y caminó de un lado para el otro en la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba hacia el muro de ladrillos y respiró hondo, intentando controlarse. Sin embargo, en cuanto dio la vuelta pateó el escritorio que estaba en la esquina en un fallido intento de liberar su enojo.

—¡Aaay! —gritó de dolor. Se sostuvo el pie entre las manos mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio con la otra pierna. —Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… —Se dejó caer en la cama mientras sujetaba el pie dolorido entre sus manos. Su rostro se contorsionó porque intentaba soportar el dolor en silencio.

—¿Está todo bien aquí, señor? —dijo Tom, el cantinero, que había abierto su puerta después de escuchar el alboroto que había armado su huésped. Lo único que encontró fue al joven Malfoy en su cama completamente rojo, con el pie entre las manos y la cara contraída por el dolor.

—¡Fuera! —gritó Draco con la voz entrecortada mientras se descalzaba y se frotaba el pie. —¡Dije que fuera!

Tom cerró la puerta y se alejó rápidamente dejándolo solo. No sabía exactamente de dónde surgía su enojo y mucho menos el arrebato que había tenido con Granger, pero había parecido la primera interacción real después de días. Después de unos minutos el dolor se fue desvaneciendo y él se dejó caer sobre la cama. Definitivamente el día de mañana tampoco iba a ser mejor.

* * *

Al siguiente día Hermione intentó llevar la mañana de su sábado con la mayor normalidad posible. Llevó a cabo su rutina de fines de semana, preparó sus panqueques mientras bailaba al ritmo de algunas canciones antiguas, desayunó y se había dirigido hacia su clase de yoga. Después de dos horas de contorsiones y supuesta relajación había ido a almorzar con sus padres hasta su hogar.

—Hermione, mi amor, casi no te reconocí a través de la mirilla, ¡años sin verte! —había dicho su padre al recibirla.

—Ja —contestó Hermione al pasar. Ambos se abrazaron y fueron hasta la cocina.

—¡Hermione! —gritó su madre al verla. Corrió a abrazarla y se mantuvieron así por unos minutos, balanceándose de un lado para el otro.

—Hola, mamá —alcanzó a murmurar Hermione en medio del agarre de su madre.

Robert y Jean Granger eran dentistas y seguían viviendo en el mismo barrio y en la misma casa desde que Hermione tenía uso de la razón. Eran dentistas, y ambos trabajaban en el mismo consultorio que se encontraba justo al lado de su hogar. Desde hacia semanas que Hermione no había podido almorzar con ellos como acostumbraba a hacerlo y realmente los extrañaba. Almorzaron, charlaron y rieron y después su padre la había invitado a observar los nuevos artefactos que habían adquirido para su consultorio. Algunas horas después se habían sentado los tres en la sala de estar para ver una película.

—Entonces, cariño, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? Tu tía Lizzy nos invitó a cenar, tu prima Robin volvió de Francia y quiere mostrarnos su interminable álbum de fotos —comentó su madre mientras veían una escena de la película en la que un hombre corría graciosamente detrás de su perro a través de las cercas de sus vecinos.

—No sabes cómo me encantaría, ma —contestó Hermione después de soltar una carcajada. —Pero el ministro me pidió que lo acompañara al teatro para poder conocer el ministro rumano y ponerlo al tanto de cómo estamos llevando el caso.

—Cada vez que hablas de tu ministro como si fuera tu amigo me sorprendes, cariño —dijo su padre entre risas.

—Es un buen amigo, de hecho —respondió ella. —Es una lástima, me encantaría ver desde cuantas posiciones fue capaz Robin de tomarle fotos a la torre Eiffel.

—Jamás somos capaces de averiguarlo, siempre nos dormimos alrededor de la tercera o cuarta… —murmuró su padre que recibió una palmada en el hombro en reproche por parte de su madre.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando. Sus padres le contaron historias graciosas de las navidades que pasaron en Aspen; Hermione les habló de cómo pasó la navidad con los Weasley y cómo Percy se había roto la nariz mientras los hermanos jugaban al quidditch. A las cinco en punto Hermione se levantó y se despidió de sus padres.

—¡Debes venir la siguiente semana! —exclamó su madre mientras ella cruzaba el marco de la puerta.

—Por supuesto que vendré, los extrañaba —respondió Hermione mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

—¡Mándanos foto de cómo irás vestida! —le gritó su madre cuando bajó las escaleras de porche. —No puedo creer que nuestra niña estará en la ópera con no solo un ministro, sino dos.

Robert miró a su esposa a punto de saltar de emoción y únicamente la abrazó por los hombros. Hermione volvió a verlos una última vez antes de dirigirse a su infierno personal y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano. Llegó a su barrio en el autobús y se dirigió hasta su casa con desgana. Al llegar saludó con una caricia en la cabeza a Crookshanks, que se encontraba dormido en un sofá. Cuando entró en su habitación fue cuando notó la renuencia que tenía de ir al concierto. Buscó con desgana en su armario entre sus vestidos y escogió el primero que se veía medianamente formal.

Ocupó el tiempo que le restaba lo utilizó para arreglarse y planear cómo manejaría la situación durante la noche. Al terminar de peinarse, o lo más parecido a peinarse, se sentó al filo de su cama con las palmas sobre el regazo y la cabeza gacha. Repetía para sí misma una y otra vez debía controlarse y dejar a Malfoy con vida. Además, también tenía que dar buena impresión con el ministro rumano, principalmente porque su departamento estaba colaborando con él.

Después de mantenerse unos minutos concentrada, volvió la mirada hacia el reloj. Faltaba más de media hora, pero decidió que de quedarse más tiempo en su casa se volvería completamente loca por la ansiedad. Se levantó, tomó su abrigo y se apareció en medio de Callejón Diagon. El lugar estaba completamente abarrotado. Había gente yendo de un lado a otro, entrando en la tienda de los artículos de Quidditch, en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. La tienda de Sortilegios Weasley se veía desde el principio del callejón, pues era la única de la que salían fuegos artificiales y risas enlatadas.

Caminó sorteando a las personas que caminaban en dirección opuesta a ella hasta que llegó a unos cuantos pasos de la tienda de los Weasley. Se veía abarrotada por niños menos a los once y otros tantos adultos jóvenes que probablemente seguían siendo admiradores de las bromas. Se detuvo indecisa, pero percibió un destello de cabello pelirrojo que la motivó a entrar. Hacia meses, tal vez ya un año, que no visitaba Sortilegios Weasley. El lugar estaba abarrotado; había un grupo de niños jugando con los Micropuff, que parecían bolas de algodón de diversos colores. Al otro extremo un grupo de jóvenes vaciaban los estantes de los caramelos longilinguos. Al avanzar por la tienda pasó junto a un par de niñas que admiraban las pociones de amor.

—Yo que ustedes no lo haría… —canturreó junto a ellas y no se detuvo a ver la expresión de confusión que surgió en sus rostros.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegó a las escaleras que daban hacia el almacén y dudó por unos segundos, pero al final se decidió a subir por la escalerilla. Pero cuando estaba apenas por subir al tercer escalón cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él: —¿Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Ron! —Hermione bajó rápidamente y fue directo a su lado para poder abrazarlo. Ambos se sostuvieron por unos segundos hasta que resultó incómodo para los dos y se soltaron con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Qué… qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿puedo ayudarte? —Ron llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza y se despeinó el cabello nerviosamente.

—No… no, yo, yo únicamente quería saludarte—contestó ella sonrojada, pero intentando lucir tranquila.

—¡Vaya! pues, eh… Hola.

—Hola, Ronald —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Sé que no te gusta venir aquí a estas horas al callejón.

—Es cierto, es solo que… quedé de verme con alguien para ir a un evento. —Hermione vio el gesto de sorpresa de Ron y se apuró a corregir. —Es un evento del ministerio.

—No te tienes que disculpar, Hermione…

—¡No lo hago! Es sólo que…

—De verdad que no es necesario, Herms…

—¡Iré con Malfoy! —exclamó. Por un segundo parecía que toda la tienda se había ensordecido ante su declaración

—Que tú irás con… con, ¿con quién? ¿con Malfoy, ese estúpido hurón?

—Oh, vamos, Ron. Ya somos mayores, deberías dejar de lado eso…

—¡Es Malfoy, Hermione! Nos torturó durante todo el colegio y después casi nos mata en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Quizás no deberías gritar, Ronald.

—¡Quizás tú deberías de notar con qué clase de hijo de puta vas a salir!

—¡Ronald! ¡ya basta! Yo… yo sólo quería saludarte y… y… saber cómo estabas, quizás debería irme.

—Bien.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Hermione aún alterada. Ron se había cruzado de brazos y había desviado la mirada de ella.

—Que tienes razón, deberías irte.

Hermione apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo y le dio una última mirada a Ron antes de salir pisando furiosamente fuera del lugar. Caminó el resto de camino desde Sortilegios Weasley hasta El Banco de Magos Gringotts. Al llegar aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora que había acordado con Malfoy, los cuales ocupó para recuperar la compostura. Se limpió las escasas lágrimas rápidamente e intentó restablecer su respiración. Ronald había sido estúpido, pero quizás ella lo era más por creer que podría decirle que se vería con Malfoy y esperar que lo tomase como Harry.

—Granger—dijo Draco en cuanto estuvo cerca de Hermione. La vio replegada sobre sí misma, con los brazos cruzados y una mano sobre la cara. Antes de llegar a su lado la había visto limpiarse el rabillo de los ojos con el dorso de la mano un par de veces.

—Malfoy, genial, ya era hora. —respondió ella mientras dejaba caer los brazos y asentía amablemente en dirección del rubio. —Debemos aparecernos. El Ministro no tardará en llegar también ahí.

Hermione se adelantó un par de pasos y le tendió el brazo sin mirarlo al rostro. Malfoy se puso a su lado y la tomó por la muñeca, apenas ejerciendo una leve presión. Desde hace años que había dejado de aparecerse conjuntamente, por lo que volver a hacerlo le dejó una sensación de revoloteo por el estómago. Se aparecieron frente a un imponente edificio con fachada de cristal. Junto a este estaba otro que imitaba las columnas y el estilo griego. Malfoy soltó rápidamente a Hermione como si su brazo le quemara y se adelantó un par de pasos. Volvió discretamente la mirada hacia Granger y le hizo gracia ver la emoción y sorpresa en su rostro. Su actitud retraída había sido reemplazada por asombro y su habitual curiosidad intelectual. Draco la observó repasando la estructura con la mirada, de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha.

—¿Jamás habías venido, Granger?

—No, jamás —contestó ella, aún absorta en sus cavilaciones. Sentía que a cada segundo más se le iba el aire por la emoción.

Ambos avanzaron hasta la entrada, aunque Hermione se le había adelantado un par metros. Draco tuvo oportunidad de observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Usaba un elegante vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla; la tela era suelta por debajo de la cintura, pero enmarcaba su figura en cada paso. Llevaba su abrigo en el brazo y del otro extremo colgaba una diminuta bolsa de cuero. Notó que esa noche también llevaba tacones. Había algo en ese detalle que le molestaba a Draco, quizás el hecho de que nunca pensó que Hermione pondría por delante la estética que la comodidad.

—¿Ya habías venido tú, Malfoy? —lo cuestionó ella mientras intentaba observar a detalle una escultura de la fachada que tenía un parecido con Afrodita.

—Un par de veces —respondió distraídamente —, cambiaron un poco la fachada desde la última vez que la vi.

Hermione volteó hacia él con una ceja en alto, incrédula de qué Malfoy hubiera asistido a un teatro creado por _muggles_. —Algunas veces lo acondicionan para que podamos asistir los magos, Granger. Mi padre solía reunirse con algunos funcionarios de Ministerio aquí para conciertos y eso, un par de veces nos obligó a mi madre y a mí a asistir junto con él —continuó Draco.

—Vaya —murmuró Hermione —, no sé por qué me sorprende que Draco Malfoy asistiera a conciertos al teatro de niño.

—Mi educación no fue mundana como la suya, Granger—soltó él con cizaña.

Sin embargo, Hermione no le respondió absolutamente nada, a pesar de que la había provocado directamente. Aún se veía… ¿Triste? El día anterior probablemente lo habría mandado a la mierda por un comentario de ese estilo, pero ahora estaba simplemente callada. La miró con extrañeza, esperando quizás que fuera una trampa y que de un momento al otro Hermione sacara su varita y le lanzara algún maleficio, pero únicamente se quedó abstraída en sí misma. Movía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, intentando ver los recovecos del edificio. Cuando volteó para ver con mayor detalle las columnas, Draco pudo apreciar los hombros al descubierto de ella, estaban ligeramente más tostados que el resto de su cuerpo y su piel se veía extremadamente suave.

—Señorita Granger, se ve espectacular está noche —exclamó alguien a la derecha de Draco. Ambos muchachos voltearon hacia la voz y Hermione se acercó con una sonrisa amable.

—Ministro Shacklebolt —saludó ella, dándole un apretón de manos rápido al ministro.

Draco no creía haber visto más de dos o tres veces a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el famoso auror que se había vuelto Primer Ministro Mágico después de la caída de Lord Voldemort. Era alto, ya le parecía alto cuando era niño, pero a sus veintidós años se lo seguía pareciendo. Estaba vestido impecablemente con un traje _muggle_ , junto a él había un hombre de una estatura más normal, pero más robusto. Era blanco, aunque su piel parecía completamente quemada por el frío.

—Joven Malfoy —continuó Shacklebolt, con una sonrisa. —Es un gusto conocerlo.

—Igualmente, señor —contestó él formalmente, mientras lo saludaba con un breve apretón de manos.

—Me alegro de que se uniera a nosotros esta noche.

— Gracias por la invitación, señor.

Kingsley asintió con una sonrisa hacia su dirección y después estiró el brazo para palmear la espalda del hombre que lo acompañaba. —Les presento al ministro rumano y colega, Velkan Lupei —el hombre junto a él solo asintió con hosquedad al escuchar su nombre y se mantuvo al lado de Kingsley con el rostro serio y la espalda muy recta.

—Los veremos dentro —declaró Kingsley cortésmente. —Permiso.

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta la entrada de recinto y entregaron sus boletos para que un acomodador los llevara hasta sus lugares. Hermione y Draco caminaron a unos metros de distancia de ellos, con paso lento, disfrutando de cómo iba atardeciendo. Al llegar a la entrada les pidieron sus boletos.

—¿Me podrían permitir sus entradas, señor y señora…

—Granger —respondió Hermione rápidamente.

—… señor y señora Granger.

—Por supuesto —contestó la muchacha mientras sacaba los boletos y los extendía hacia la acomodadora.

—Síganme, por favor.

Antes de avanzar, Draco y Hermione se miraron, él la interrogaba con un gesto por su respuesta, pero ella le quitó la importancia con una sacudida de mano. —¿De verdad quieres complicar el trabajo de esa mujer por nuestros problemas de convivencia?

La mujer los llevó hasta un palco, de los más cercanos al escenario. Les indicó sus asientos y extendió a cada uno su respectivo programa. —Que disfruten la función —les deseó antes de salir del palco. Hermione había notado las miradas que la mujer le dedicaba a Malfoy sin que él fuera consciente, aunque entendía el porqué de su admiración. Él se veía bien, llevaba un traje negro, ligeramente más elegante que el pasado que ella le había visto. La única diferencia visible era que el traje ahora consistía en tres piezas. Tenía el cabello peinado, pero no al extremo de cómo solía peinar en Hogwarts, afortunadamente.

Tomaron asientos uno junto al otro, sus butacas estaban contiguas. Draco quedó al extremo derecho; junto a él, Hermione. Los ministros estaban junto a ella. En las dos butacas tras ellos estaba la esposa del ministro rumano y su pequeña hija.

—¿Ha visto usted _La traviatta_ previamente, señorita _Grranger_? —preguntó Lupei con su marcado acento.

—Jamás, señor. Me emociona que esta sea la primera vez —respondió educadamente la chica.

—Oh, no, no. Ddebe _ustet_ verla en mi país, ahí sí que _conocerra_ el _arrte verrtatero._

Kingsley se rió y palmeó el hombro de Lupei. —No deberías ser tan presumido, Lupei.

—Quizás _quierra_ _hablarime_ de los avances que se han _rrealizado_ en _nuestrro_ caso, _señorrita Grrangerr_.

—Oh, han ido excelentemente. El señor Malfoy y yo hemos avanzado mucho, ya hemos hecho un plan que le presentaremos posteriormente al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. El señor Malfoy asistirá en unos días a su primera clase para aprender a manejar los dispositivos, así dará su consentimiento.

—Parece que trabajan bien juntos, ¿no es así, joven Malfoy? —preguntó Kingsley mirando directamente al rubio.

—Ha sido un placer volver a trabajar con la señori…

—Han avanzado mucho, _señorrita Grrangerr_ —lo interrumpió groseramente el ministro rumano, dejando de lado lo que Malfoy estaba por decir. —Me alegra comunicarle que el señor Weasley estará disponible en poco tiempo para que continúen con su trabajo.

Hermione se fastidió demasiado por el comentario que el ministro acababa de realizar, pero se abstuvo de decirle lo que pensaba por la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba Kingsley desde el otro extremo de las butacas. Retiró la mirada incrédula del otro ministro lentamente y se dejó caer contra su asiento, viendo hacia el escenario. —Gracias, señor Lupei —contestó llanamente pero su tono ya no era tan alegre como lo había sido antes.

Hermione y Draco pasaron el resto del tiempo en silencio, los dos muy tensos en su asiento y mirando hacia enfrente. Dieron la tercera llamada y la sala comenzó a oscurecerse, concentrando la luz en el escenario. Hermione se sentía ilusionada por ver su primer concierto de ópera, aunque lamentaba no tener con quien compartir su emoción. Al voltear a su derecha observó que Malfoy parecía sumamente concentrado en cómo se abría lentamente el telón. Estaba recargado en el posa brazos de la butaca con el torso echado adelante.

—Deberías prestar atención, Granger. No querrás perderte el primer acto —comentó él en un murmullo, haciéndole saber a Hermione que había notado que lo observaba en silencio.

Hermione dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia el escenario con una leve sonrisa. El concierto comenzó con la escenificación de la fiesta, el tenor comenzó a cantar. Después de él, una bella mujer. Era la canción que por años había escuchado su abuelo cuando era niña e iban a su casa por el verano, Hermione siempre se imaginaba a sí misma bailándola en un gran salón como el de la escenografía.

—¿Cómo sería esto si fuera un concierto con magos, Malfoy? —preguntó ella con suma curiosidad.

—Probablemente la mujer sería una _veela_ —le contestó en un susurro. Se veía que disfrutaba volver a asistir a un evento así.

Hermione conocía a la perfección la obra, había leído múltiples veces _La dama de las camelias_ cuando comenzó su relación con Ronald y estaba enamorada del amor. Sin embargo, le seguía conmoviendo ver las lágrimas de Violetta, y ese sentimiento empeoró al escuchar la voz rota de la soprano al cantar. En el intermedio se encendieron todas las luces y Hermione fue capaz de observar como la esposa del ministro rumano lo despertaba agitándolo por el hombro.

—¿Por qué reaccionaste así? —le preguntó el rubio en tono bajo.

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia él con una ceja en alto: —¿Reaccioné cómo, Malfoy?

—Con el imbécil a tu lado, ¿por qué te molestó? Me atrevo a decir que me has dicho cosas peores que él.

Ella rodó los ojos. —¿Olvidas que tú has sido lo suficientemente estúpido conmigo para provocar eso? Además, su responsabilidad como diplomático es ser asertivo, no idiota.

Draco asintió y no contestó, solo se quedó con la mirada perdida, aunque mantuvo su gesto arrogante. Hermione abrió su programa y revisó los datos que contenían, así como la breve descripción de cada uno de los participantes del concierto. La interrumpía ocasionalmente los murmullos enfadados del ministro rumano, que aparentemente le recriminaba algo a su esposa, aunque ella no estaba segura porque no entendía la mitad de lo que el hombre estaba diciendo. Escuchó después de unos segundos cómo Kingsley intercedía.

—¡Yo no puedo aceptar que un maldito mortífago trabaje en este caso! Lo acepté por ti, Kingsley, pero ha sido un descaro traerlo esta noche.

En el palco se hundió unos segundos en un silencio sepulcral. Justo cuando Kingsley estaba por decir algo, Hermione saltó de su asiento y miró a Lupei encolerizada: —¡Esto es simplemente ridículo! Desde que comenzó la noche usted ha sido completamente im… burdo y grosero, y no sé cómo sea _en su país_ , pero al menos aquí se espera educación de un funcionario.

—Yo no sé de qué demonios habla usted, señora…

—Y si nos disculpa, mi colega y yo nos retiraremos, porque no hay motivo por el cuál soportar actitud tan poco profesional —agregó Hermione mientras tomaba su abrigo para después salir rápidamente del palco. Draco se levantó rápidamente y asintió secamente hacía Kingsley. Siguió a Hermione a través de las escaleras hasta la salida, ella iba casi corriendo. Una vez en la calle explotó.

—¡No es posible que ese idiota se atreviera! Es un imbécil, cómo se le ocurre, él no ha hecho nada en el caso, más que firmar un maldito documento, aunque ahora que lo conozco me atrevo a decir que el idiota ni siquiera lo leyó, no sabe de qué va, y se atreve a juzgar quién trabajo o no… —Hermione caminaba en círculos mientras manoteaba por el aire. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y se le habían salido algunos mechones del moño alto que se había realizado.

—¿Por qué te afecta tanto, Granger? —la cuestionó después de escucharla otro buen rato despotricando.

Hermione se detuvo frente a él y se cruzó de brazos con la frente en alto. —Me interesa porque se está juzgando mi trabajo, Malfoy. Yo soy quien elige con quién trabaja, soy la maldita jefa del maldito departamento y a ese hombre no le importó en lo más mínimo. Además, tú ya obtuviste tu condena por lo que hiciste en el pasado, ese hombre no tiene ningún derecho a juzgarte cuando ya lo hizo el maldito Wizengamot.

—Creo que tú vives demasiado dentro de tus fantasías, Granger. Eso no ha sido lo peor que me han dicho desde que volví, y no lo será ni en un futuro. Yo acepto lo que soy, quizás también deberías hacerlo tú.

—Malfoy, no seas imbécil.

—No, Granger, no lo soy —Draco avanzó unos pasos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Hermione lo escuchara murmurar. —Soy un mortífago, bueno, lo era. Esos idiotas no lo olvidarán en un tiempo. No necesito ni que me defiendas y menos tu comprensión.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, toda esta escena le recordaba al altercado que había tenido hace un par de años con Malfoy en el ministerio, y no quería repetir el final. —¿Cenaste antes de venir? Hay un restaurante cerca, podríamos comer algo ahí —preguntó, pero el momento se sintió estúpida. Sin embargo, Draco solo encogió los hombros despreocupadamente.

—Te sigo, Granger.

Caminaron a la par, aunque lo suficientemente distanciados para no rozarse ni por accidente. Draco tenía las manos dentro de bolsillo de su pantalón y observaba a su alrededor distraídamente; por su parte, Hermione ya se había colocado su abrigo y lo sostenía contra sí misma con los brazos cruzados.

—Es una lástima que te hayas perdido el último acto, es bastante notable —comentó Draco después de unos minutos en silencio.

—No hay problema, lo puedo buscar en internet —contestó ella con humor. —Estúpido concierto de ópera.

Draco la miró extrañado, aún no comprendía muchos de los conceptos _muggles_ , pero simplemente lo dejó pasar. Llegaron ante un local con un letrero de luces neón. Se veía terrible; sin embargo, Hermione abrió la puerta de cristal y entró. La sostuvo para que él pudiera seguirla dentro. Se sentaron en gabinete y Hermione ordenó por los dos. Cuando la amable camarera le puso el plato delante, Draco no pudo contraer el rostro en un gesto de desagrado.

—Se llama hamburguesa —comentó Hermione por lo bajo, mientras ella tomaba el pan con relleno entre sus manos y los comenzaba a mordisquear.

Jamás le permitiría saber a nadie en la vida cuánto había disfrutado el primer mordisco de lo que Hermione había dicho que era una hamburguesa, pero había sido delicioso. Comió en silencio, maravillándose en secreto y maldiciendo todos esos años en los que sus padres sólo le habían permitido comer cordero y aves extrañas. Al terminar, ambos salieron del lugar y se despidieron en silencio. Cada quién fue para su propia casa.

* * *

La siguiente semana había comenzado mejor para Hermione. El lunes por la mañana se había reunido con Malfoy y lo había acompañado hasta la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggle para su primera clase de tecnología básica. Su profesor sería un joven llamado Leonard Bay, que parecía bastante asustado al verlo. Después había vuelto a su oficina y se había enfrascado en su trabajo.

—El ministro solicita que lo vea en su oficina, jefa —le dijo Margaret al mediodía. Hermione alzó la vista de su papeleo y le sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias, enseguida voy.

Fue hasta la oficina del Kingsley pensando de qué manera podía complicarle el trabajo el día de hoy, y se le ocurrió que tal vez iba a despedirla por el alboroto que había armado el sábado. Entró con temor y su asistente le indicó que pasara. Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina se encontró inmediatamente con la mirada del hombre.

—Hermione, creo que debemos hablar.

—¿Me va a reprender por mi comportamiento? Porque ese imbécil se lo merecía; sin embargo, lo lamento mucho —exclamó ella mientras tomaba asiento frente a Kingsley.

—Te apoyo en esta, Velkan lo merecía por completo. Fue muy valiente defender a tu colega. Y realmente me parece que el señor Malfoy y tú hace un buen equipo.

—Sí, es realmente sorprendente.

—Pero debo informarte que Charlie Weasley terminó con sus tareas en Francia y está disponible para que continúen el trabajo ustedes juntos. Podría ser también una buena opción, pero la decisión es completamente tuya.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta. No quería que su decisión estuviera basada en venganza o por el rastro de furia que aún mantenía desde el sábado por la noche. Sin embargo, no lo tuvo que pensar por mucho tiempo. —Seguiré trabajando con Malfoy, señor.

Kingsley intentó disimular su sorpresa, aunque no con mucho éxito porque Hermione fue capaz de verla: —De acuerdo. Se lo comunicaré al señor Weasley. Que tenga buen día, Hermione.

Hermione se retiró de la oficina del ministro con las rodillas temblándole levemente. No sabía si su decisión había sido la correcta, sólo esperaba que no le explotara en la cara.

* * *

 _ **Me encantaría saber qué les pareció, muchísimas gracias por leer. 3**_


	5. Servus Alienatur

_**¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten muuuucho, ¡Yo amé escribir este! Ya sé que digo eso siempre, pero coñññño, este ha sido demasiado divertido. Candice Saint-Just, este va por ti!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V**_

 _ **Servus Alienatur**_

Las clases de tecnología muggle no habían ido del todo bien para Draco. Al parecer, toda esa maquinaria era infinitamente más complicada de lo que Granger hacía parecer y su profesor, el insulso y gris Leonard, no se cansaba de repetirlo hasta la saciedad. Leonard Bay era quizás la persona más aburrida del mundo y justo era el idiota que Hermione había escogido como su profesor; sin embargo, Draco dudaba de que el hombre supiera cómo enseñarle siquiera cómo atarse las agujetas. Ese día era su tercera clase y la lección en turno era vincular la estúpida computadora al estúpido internet, y Draco era capaz de decir todo eso porque la primera lección había sido repetir cien veces cada término que fuera necesario para la clase.

—Esto es imposible —masculló Draco entre dientes mientras tomaba el mouse con su mano derecha y lo arrastraba lentamente hasta el ícono de Conectividad, en la parte inferior derecha.

—Imposible no, señor Malfoy. Trabajando duro puede alcanzar grandes éxitos —exclamó Leonard con la voz terriblemente monótona.

Malfoy lo imitó en silencio gesticulando de manera exagerada. Estaba fastidiado, quizás demasiado, por la estúpida frase. El idiota ya la había repetido un centenar de veces sin ningún logro, y mucho menos inspiraba a que Draco se esforzara más. Poco después de media hora logró por fin establecer conexión y le señaló arrogantemente la pantalla a Leonard, que la miró atentamente y palmeó la espalda después.

—Sabía que podría lograrlo, señor Malfoy. Ahora aprenderemos sobre navegadores.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada, incrédulo de que la lección aún siguiera. Pasó la siguiente hora y media intentando abrir un navegador, entrar en un buscador y tratando de comprender cómo funcionaba toda esa mierda que, aunque le interesaba más de lo que había pensado, Leonard hacía terriblemente tediosa. Al final de la clase, logró acceder a una web que funcionaba con el mismo propósito de las enciclopedias _muggles_ , de acuerdo con lo que había dicho su profesor.

—Mañana revisaremos el funcionamiento básico de los teléfonos celulares —exclamó Leonard cuando vio que Draco se levantaba del asiento y tomaba su abrigo y portafolio.

—No puedo esperar —contestó sarcásticamente, aunque su profesor no lo comprendió.

—¡Oh, te entiendo! Son artefactos fascinantes, ¿sabes? Es como si una pequeña computadora estuviera mezclada con una de esas cámaras, pero a la vez fuera un teléfono que envía…

—Hasta luego, Leonard —masculló entre dientes Draco al salir de la oficina.

Salió rápidamente hasta las chimeneas, pero se detuvo a saludar con un movimiento de cabeza a Hermione cuando se la encontró en el atrio. La muchacha le correspondió el saludo y continuó hablando con una mujer bajita y delgada que parecía esconderse entre sus amplias ropas. Cuando llegó ante las chimeneas, se transportó hasta el Caldero Chorreante y caminó directamente hasta su habitación. Su vida durante esos últimos días se había reducido únicamente a eso, reuniones con Hermione, clases de tecnología _muggle_ y pasar el resto de la tarde en su habitación, leyendo, ejercitándose o aburriéndose.

Al entrar en la habitación notó que una lechuza lo observaba desde el alféizar de la triste ventana. Traía una nota enrollada en su pata y lo seguía impacientemente con la mirada. Draco se acercó y acarició la cabeza del ave para que le permitiera tomar la nota. El ave salió volando cuando logró sujetar el papel, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer el contenido.

 _Señor Malfoy,_

 _debo informarle que por orden del Departamento de  
Regulación y Control de la Criaturas Mágicas el periodo  
de su estancia se ha alargado indefinidamente. Cualquier  
duda o queja la puede presentar conmigo en mi oficina,  
lo recibiré con mucho gusto.  
Atentamente,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt,  
Ministro Británico de Magia._

Apenas estaba procesando el mensaje escrito en la nota cuando escuchó que su puerta se abría detrás de él sin que estuviera esperando a alguien. Se volteó hacia esa dirección con la intención de cerrarla en la cara de quien quiera que se hubiera atrevido a abrirla, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio de quién se trataba. Theodore Nott se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, tenía el rostro indiferente, pero lo observaba con severidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nott? —preguntó Draco después de que unos segundos de silencio donde ambos se habían retado mutuamente con la mirada.

—Evitando que hagas una estupidez, ¿qué haces tú aquí, Malfoy?

—¿Aquí? Evidentemente no tengo para pagar algo mejor, Theodore.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Malfoy —contestó irritado Nott mientras se adentraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. —¿Por qué volviste aquí? Pensé que te habías refugiado en Rumanía.

—Estoy colaborando con el Ministerio para un caso —explicó Draco mientras tomaba asiento en la incómoda silla del escritorio. Tenía la espalda completamente recta y los músculos tensos, como si sintiera la necesidad de estar a la defensiva para poder salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Theodore lo miró incrédulamente con una ceja en alto: —¿Tú, con el ministerio? —cuestionó con sorna. —¿Para qué podrían quererte a ti, Malfoy? ¿necesitan quién les enseñe cómo se va a declive en la vida?

Malfoy ignoró su comentario y dobló cuidadosamente la nota del ministro por la mitad para poder guardarla entre dos libros. —¿Por qué estás aquí tú, Nott? ¿no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, como las tenías el día de mi juicio? —Draco no volteó a verlo, pero pudo escuchar el resoplido irritado de quién había considerado su amigo anteriormente.

—Vengo por ti en realidad, Malfoy. Fui con tus padres, pero ellos no estaban siquiera enterados de que habías vuelto a Inglaterra, estaban tan sorprendidos como yo por tu aparición en El Profeta.

—¿El Profe… qué? ¿qué puta mierda dices? —preguntó Draco levantándose de la silla y dando dos pasos largos para posicionarse junto a Nott. Le arrebató el periódico doblado por la mitad que Theodore le tendía y leyó la noticia.

—Velo con tus propios ojos.

Un título sensacionalista acaparaba la primera plana de El Profeta. Rezaba en letras negritas " _Nuevo ataque a_ muggles _: ¡Se sintió como el infierno!"._ Draco sintió la ira que se le instalaba en el estómago por la manera tan estúpidamente ridícula con la que estaban tratando una tragedia. Cuando bajó la vista del titular pudo ver quién había redactado el artículo, y por supuesto que había sido la idiota Rita Skeeter, famosa por no tener la mínima integridad al momento de escribir sus artículos.

—Carajo —murmuró Draco por lo bajo. —Harry Potter, jefe de… declaró esta mañana ante la prensa de un posible ataque… la muerte pudo haber sido causa por una imperdonable… Hermione Granger, la jefa… y el señor Malfoy jr., recién integrado al Ministerio de Magia Británico…

—Señor Malfoy jr. Tus títulos mejoran y mejoran con el tiempo.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y continuó leyendo el artículo frunciendo el gesto y articulando maldiciones por lo bajo. Después de unos minutos en los que repasó dos, tres y las veces necesarias el periódico se volvió a dirigir a Theodore: —Granger no me dijo nada de esto. No creo que sea bueno que me asocien con un ataque a pocos días de que haya vuelto.

—¿Te despedirán?

—Lo dudo —Draco se dejó caer en la cama aferrando aún el periódico entre sus manos engarrotadas. —El ministro me mandó una nota. Esta sería mi última semana, pero aparentemente la jefa del departamento solicitó que Weasley no me reemplazara.

—¿Weasley? ¿La comadreja Weasley?

—No, Charlie Weasley. Es mi jefe, él trataría todos los problemas del Centro de Cuidado con Granger, pero me envió para cubrirlo —murmuró distraídamente.

—¿En serio, Draco? ¿ya eres el asistente de Weasley?

El muchacho volvió a pasar por alto el comentario burlón de su amigo y sacudió la cabeza: —¿Habrán sido ellos?

—¿Los mortífagos? No lo creo, no se arriesgarían a hacer algo tan estúpido. Por algo han logrado evadir a los aurores hasta el momento —explicó Theodore después de ver el gesto de incredulidad de Draco.

—Potter nos dijo esa noche que se trataba de un _avada_.

—¿Ahora crees en el juicio de Potter? Te recuerdo que hace un par de años era un niñato incompetente, ¿quién te asegura que eso haya cambiado?

—Detesto admitirlo tanto como tú, pero Potter es bastante competente —contestó amargamente Draco.

—Y tú solo eres niñero de dragones —murmuró Nott burlonamente.

—Al menos yo sí he logrado salir del círculo de mierda, Nott. ¿Disfrutas intentando salvar el apellido de tu familia después de lo todo que hizo tu padre?

— _Touché._

* * *

—Veo que ya lo viste —murmuró Harry aún atento en su lectura de reportes al escuchar que se abría la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —preguntó Hermione tomando asiento frente a él.

—Llevo diciéndolo hace un rato. Has sido el cuarto intento —admitió Harry burlonamente.

—Esto es terrible, Harry. ¿Encontraron algo más? ¿por qué no me volviste a hablar del caso? Estos últimos días me he vuelto loca por no saber nada, ¡y no contestas a mis mensajes!

Harry despegó la vista de los documentos y se ajustó los lentes sobre el tabique de la nariz. —Lo lamento, Hermione. Lo olvidé por completo, esto me tiene totalmente ocupado. Kingsley me trae de un lado para el otro y la verdad ya no sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Hermione consternada.

—El jefe de Seguridad Mágica es insoportable, eso es lo que sucede. Yo no quiero que mi equipo se siga arriesgando, me parece que es demasiado. Le dije que podía comenzar la investigación por mí mismo, y después, cuando estuviera seguro de lo que sucedía, podría meter a mis muchachos…

—Basta, Harry.

—Y creo que Ginny no está nada contenta con la situación.

—Creo que Ginny comprende perfectamente lo que sucede, Harry.

—No lo dudo. Simplemente me gustaría estar con ella, discutiendo las flores o los vestidos o su trabajo.

Hermione estiró la mano y la entrelazó con la de su amigo. —Lo superaran —continuó con una leve sonrisa. —Es solo un contratiempo.

—Lo sé —contestó Harry. —Pero esta no es la vida que le prometí. Es solo el cansancio hablando.

—Deberías hablarlo con ella —opinó Hermione. —Ella sabe quién eres, sabía a lo que se atenía cuando decidió comprometerse con el niño que sobrevivió —comentó irónicamente. Ambos soltaron una risita apagada.

Harry colocó la otra mano sobre la de Hermione y la apretó cariñosamente: —¿Y tú cómo estás? Estos días se acaba el turno de Malfoy y llega Charlie por fin, ¿no?

—Sí, acerca de eso… —Hermione soltó a su amigo y se enderezó. —Draco no se irá.

—¿Kingsley dijo eso? —cuestionó Harry asombrado.

—Sí, Kingsley dijo eso porque yo le dije que quería seguir trabajando con él.

—Con Draco, no con Malfoy. ¿Desde cuándo él es Draco y no Malfoy?

—Desde que fui lo suficientemente idiota para decirle así frente a ti —bromeó Hermione.

—De verdad, Hermione, ¿crees que es buena idea?

—No lo sé, espero que lo sea porque ya está hecho. El lunes hablé con Kingsley, le dije que seguiría trabajando con él por el resto del caso.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —reiteró Harry con gesto de confusión.

—Somos buen equipo. El ministro lo admitió el sábado en la ópera.

—¡La ópera!

—Ah, sí, es verdad, tú no lo sabías. El sábado tuve que asistir con Malfoy a un concierto de ópera con Kingsley y el ministro rumano porque quería saber del caso y…

—¿A Malfoy se le soltó la lengua?

—Ojalá.

—Hermione, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Harry intentando disimular la risa.

—El ministro rumano claramente no estaba siendo diplomático como su trabajo lo exige, quizás me exalté y le grite frente a todos los invitados de Kingsley que era un imbécil —masculló Hermione renuentemente.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Ignoró a Malfoy toda la noche mientras a mí me llenaba de halagos por el trabajo de ambos. Y después, en el intermedio, le reclamó a Kingsley por haber llevado a un mortífago.

—¿Y tú sentiste la necesidad de defenderlo por qué…?

—Es lo correcto, Harry. ¿Si seguimos condenando a los que ya están condenados qué esperanza hay de qué se puedan redimir?

—Malfoy no es buena persona, Hermione —aseguró Harry. —No creo que sea malo tal cual, pero no es confiable. Menos digno de que lo trates de esa manera, ¡intentó atacarte!

—¿También tú juzgarás mi decisión?

—Me parece que te estás dejando llevar por el enojo —dijo Harry, pero corrigió después de ver el gesto de Hermione —, pero tienes razón. Es tu decisión.

—Gracias, Harry.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué ocurrió con Ron? Me mandó una lechuza muy confusa.

Hermione rodó los ojos y le contó todo lo que había sucedido con su expareja, Ronald Weasley. Después de eso conversaron sobre otros temas que no habían podido discutir por culpa de la carga de trabajo, como el próximo cumpleaños de Harry o la prima Robin de Hermione, que le había enviado el álbum fotográfico de su viaje a Francia por correo, a pesar de que los padres de la muchacha le habían suplicado que no lo hiciera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione llegó a su oficina más temprano de lo acostumbrado. El escritorio de Margaret estaba vacío y por fin libre de los montones de papeles que antes habían abarcado la mayoría de la superficie. Al cruzar la puerta de su despacho dejó sus pertenencias de lado y se dejó caer sobre su asiento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar.

Tomó del interior de su abrigo su teléfono celular y los auriculares para poder escuchar música, algo que raramente hacía porque temía que cualquier leve distracción la podría llevar a cometer un error y si había algo que la caracterizaba era que constantemente buscaba ser perfeccionista en todos los aspectos. Disfrutando de la música, Hermione continuó realizando un par de informes que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica le había enviado el día anterior.

Una hora después, Draco llegó a la oficina de Granger y saludó con un seco asentimiento de cabeza a Margaret, que ya rehuía de su mirada. Abrió la puerta del despacho de Granger y la encontró concentrada rellenando algunos pergaminos con su prolija letra. Movía al ritmo de alguna melodía imperceptible y estaba cantando por lo bajo.

— _Come on, try to have a good time, there's a punch bowl but you brought red wine_ —el ritmo era contagioso, y Hermione no cantaba precisamente mal. — _Come on baby show me what's a good time, why baby why?_

—Lo que hay que soportar por las mañanas… —exclamó Draco burlonamente al entrar y sentarse frente a ella.

—Malfoy —saludó Hermione y se retiró los auriculares, dejándolos de lado. —¿Cómo fue ayer la lección?

—Leonard se ha superado esta vez. Paso de imbécil a idiota sin remedio.

—El muchacho no es…

—Toma tú una clase con él y después lo discutimos —sugirió Draco con sorna.

—Ni hablar, yo ya sé cómo funciona todo eso —contestó distraídamente Hermione mientras acomodaba los pergaminos a un lado. —Es tu propia penitencia, Malfoy.

—Ya, por supuesto —zanjó Draco. —¿Hablaste con Potter sobre lo de la semana pasada? Porque yo me he venido enterando apenas ayer por el Profeta —comentó.

—Lo sé —respondió Hermione. —Ayer hablé con él, tal vez hoy te llegue la solicitud para declarar en la oficina de los aurores. Estaremos bajo investigación por un tiempo.

—¿Estaremos? —cuestionó con escepticismo. —Me parece que al único que tendrán bajo investigación será a mí, Granger.

—Pues te equivocas, Malfoy. Ambos somos magos adultos con la suficiente capacidad para ejecutar un _avada kedabra_ perfectamente —argumentó.

Draco presionó los labios en una fina línea y endureció el rostro. Recordaba aún su sexto año en Hogwarts con rencor e impotencia. El hecho de que Hermione lo creyera capaz de realizar una maldición así le recordó su fallo en la misión que le había encomendado Lord Voldemort cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años. Hermione notó el cambio en su ánimo y sacó del cajón izquierdo de su escritorio un par de documentos que tenía que revisar junto con Malfoy.

—Creo que será mejor que comencemos con el trabajo —acertó a decir y extendió los pergaminos a mitad de camino entre los dos.

Draco asintió en silencio y atendió a lo que le decía Granger sobre los últimos acuerdos que se habían hecho con los aurores, la oficina de artículos _muggle_ y el departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Draco estuvo a punto de mencionar la nota de Kingsley y recriminarle a Hermione que lo retuviera más tiempo del necesario en contra de su voluntad, pero se distrajo cuando vio una marca en el brazo derecho de la muchacha mientras ésta escribía furiosamente en un pergamino limpio, registrando la minuta.

Ella estiró el brazo un poco más y él logró divisar la cicatriz completa por debajo de la manga de su túnica, la palabra " _sangresucia_ " resaltaba en contraste con su piel lisa. Estiró la mano y la tomó por la muñeca, volteándola para poder vislumbrar mejor la cicatriz.

—¿Esto fue lo que te hizo mi tía Bellatrix? —le preguntó cautelosamente a Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —respondió ella. Se soltó delicadamente del agarre del rubio y sostuvo el brazo frente a su rostro, observando a detalle la palabra tatuada en su piel.

—Fue el día en que los carroñeros…

—Sí, Malfoy. Fue ese día —lo cortó Hermione.

Draco se enderezó en su asiento y miró incómodamente hacia el otro extremo de la oficina. Después de ese día en la mansión Malfoy no se había enterado de lo que realmente le había hecho su tía a Granger, además de lanzarle múltiples maldiciones _cruciatus_. Aclaró la garganta y se removió incómodo; no sabía qué decir a continuación, y sentía la penetrante mirada de Granger en su rostro.

Draco se avergonzaba por su pasado como mortífago, y constantemente se lo recriminaba en sus adentros, rechazando esa parte de su vida y lamentando que hubiera sido tan estúpido para confiar en todo lo que sus padres le habían metido en la cabeza desde que tenía uso de memoria.

Le había tomado tiempo cambiar su perspectiva en la vida, pero el rápido descenso de su familia cooperó para que replanteara su pensamiento. Ya no era el niño extremadamente rico y perteneciente a una familia privilegiada. Su fortuna estaba restringida, ahora era un paria en la sociedad mágica y como consecuencia de la guerra y sus efectos, las ideas de la supremacía de sangre que le habían inculcado se habían destruido junto con todo el resto de su sistema de creencias.

—Granger… —Draco habló sin alzar la mirada. —Ese día yo no podía…

—Lo sé, Malfoy —interrumpió Hermione. Le sonrió fugazmente. —Gracias.

Continuaron con su trabajo sin volver a mencionar su nada al respecto. Gran parte de la mañana se les fue realizando un prototipo de protocolo nuevo de seguridad implementando los nuevos conocimientos tecnológicos básicos de Draco y los más avanzados de Hermione. La muchacha le estaba explicando la manera en la que los técnicos tendrían que instalar las cámaras de circuito cerrado cuando Margaret le habló entreabriendo la puerta.

—Alguien espera aquí afuera, señorita Granger.

—¿Quién, Margaret?

—Un tal señor Nott.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, indagando entre sus recuerdos para saber a quién se refería su asistente e intentando recordar si había olvidado alguna cita para ese día. Pero volvió la mirada hacia Draco cuando escuchó que resoplaba molesto. Malfoy se volvió en dirección a Margaret y en tono seco le ordenó que lo dejara entrar. La asistente de Hermione torció la boca en señal de disgusto.

—Hazlo pasar por favor, Margaret —repitió Hermione.

La mujer salió indignada del lugar, pero escucharon su voz indicándole a Theodore Nott que podía pasar. Unos segundos después, Nott estaba debajo del marco de la puerta. Hermione ahora recordaba de quién se trataba, lo había visto un par de veces junto a Malfoy y en algunas ocasiones habían compartido mesa en el aula de pociones. Era alto, no tanto como Ronald, castaño, con los ojos azul océano y porte elegante, como la mayoría de los magos que habían pertenecido a la élite.

—Granger —saludó al entrar en la oficina y posicionarse junto a Malfoy.

—Nott, que gusto ver volver a verte —respondió Hermione sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo, Granger. Bonita oficina la que conseguiste.

—Ser la jefa trae sus beneficios, Nott.

—¡Ja! —soltó sarcásticamente Draco. Volteó a ver a Nott con una ceja en alto y preguntó: —¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Nott?

—Es la hora del almuerzo de los funcionarios, supuse que también sería la tuya.

—Granger y yo estamos ocupados aquí…

—¡Que buena idea, Theodore! —exclamó Hermione interrumpiendo a Draco. —Vayan a almorzar, continuaremos cuando vuelvas.

—Gracias, Granger —contestó Theo y se paró detrás del asiento de Draco para voltearlo hacia la puerta. —Vamos, Malfoy.

Se levantó de su lugar con el rostro arrugado, como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable, y salió de la oficina sin dirigirle palabra a nadie. Theodore lo vio salir con una ceja en alto, estaba incrédulo por la escena de su amigo, pero debía moverse para alcanzarlo antes de que lograra escaparse. —Hasta luego, Granger —se despidió.

—Espera, Theodore —Hermione se levantó del asiento y rodeó su escritorio para alcanzar a Nott. —Sé que probablemente esto no me incumbe, ¿pero por qué buscaste a Malfoy? Lleva varios días aquí y hasta ahora no lo habías hecho.

Theodore la miró confundido durante unos segundos, pero después suavizó su expresión cuando entendió cuál era el posible temor de Hermione. —Puedes estar tranquila, Granger. Solo me preocupa que esté bien.

Ella solo atinó a asentir y dejó que Theo se marchará detrás de Draco. Decidió, después de debatirlo unos segundos en su mente, que quizás ella misma tendría que despejarse del trabajo y salió de la oficina. Le aviso a Margaret que volvería al cabo de hora y media y se apareció frente en la casa de sus padres, en su anterior habitación.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Hermione en voz alta mientras salía de la pieza. Caminó por el largo pasillo del segundo piso de la casa de sus padres. —¿Mamá? ¿Mamá, papá?

Bajó por las escaleras al primer piso y se encontró con que el salón también estaba vacío. No había pensado en que quizás sus padres pudieran estar trabajando. Se dirigió hasta la cocina y para su sorpresa se encontró a su madre, que estaba enfrascada leyendo una revista.

—¿Mamá, acaso no me oíste allá arriba? —preguntó tomando asiento frente a ella visiblemente más relajada.

—Sí, cariño. Solo que no sé cómo esperas que te reciba cuando apareces de nada en tu habitación. ¿Tienes hambre?

Su madre se levantó de la silla y dejó la revista abierta en la mesa, en un artículo que hablaba sobre las nuevas investigaciones odontológicas. —Tu padre tuvo que ir al centro para llevar el televisor a reparar.

—¿Volvió a derramarle agua?

—Que va —contestó su madre entre risas. —Se enojó viendo un programa de concursos y le aventó un cojín. Tuvimos que levantarlo del piso, logró tirarlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y recibió el plato que le tendía su madre, le había servido el almuerzo. Volvió a sentarse frente a ella y la miró con una sonrisa amplia. —¿A qué te debemos esta visita, mi amor?

—Solamente quise venir a almorzar con ustedes…—se interrumpió al ver que su madre alzaba una ceja con escepticismo. —Está bien. Ocurrió algo en el trabajo.

—Cuéntame entonces.

—Es solo que… tengo un nuevo compañero de trabajo. Es Draco Malfoy.

Su madre la miró sin comprender a quien se refería. Algunas veces Hermione olvidaba que no todos los recuerdos de sus padres habían vuelto, a pesar del esfuerzo de los medimagos. Eran cosas pequeñas como la marca de azúcar que solían comprar o el nombre del que había sido su cartero desde que Hermione tenía uso de razón. Pero aparentemente su madre también había olvidado el nombre del matón que la había fastidiado constantemente en Hogwarts.

—Draco Malfoy es un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, era de Slytherin. No éramos amigos entonces, él solía molestarnos a Harry, Ron y a mí. Estuvo del lado de los mortífagos en la guerra.

— ¿De verdad? ¿y por qué está libre, Hermione? ¿acaso no sabe tu ministro que eso podría ponerte en peligro? —preguntó su madre que comenzaba a enojarse por la información que había recibido.

—Descuida, mamá. El tribunal del Wizengamot lo juzgó, le dieron su castigo y ahora es relativamente libre de realizar su vida como él quiera.

—¿Y él escogió trabajar contigo?

—No, él trabaja en Rumania, con dragones.

—¡Dragones! —interrumpió su madre asombrada.

—Sí, dragones. Estamos trabajando en un asunto muy importante con respecto a eso, y su jefe estaba ocupado, así que Malfoy trabaja conmigo.

—Comprendo, cariño. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque ese asunto te preocupa tanto.

—¡No me preocupa! —rebatió Hermione comienzo una cucharada de la pasta que había preparado su madre.

—Cariño, no quiero sonar grosera —comenzó su madre con una sonrisa astuta —, pero no sueles visitarnos a menos de que te lo pidamos insistentemente. Entiendo que es porque estás ocupada con tu trabajo y todo eso… Así que no me digas que esta visita no es para hablar de algo que te preocupa.

—Tienes razón —contestó Hermione sintiéndose culpable por lo que había dicho su madre, pero no dejó que eso la interrumpiera. —El ministro apenas me dijo que el jefe de Malfoy ya estaba disponible para trabajar conmigo, pero elegí seguir trabajando con él. No sé si elegí bien.

—Cariño —su madre estiró la mano y la entrelazo con la suya. —Debes de tener confianza en tus decisiones, ¿elegiste trabajar con él? bueno, debe de ser muy bueno en lo que hace para que lo hayas preferido.

—Sí, él es bueno… es inteligente y creo que realmente quiere hacer bien su trabajo.

—¿Entonces por qué la preocupación, cielo?

—Mamá, es que francamente… no sé cómo decirle ahora que por mí trabajará más tiempo en el ministerio, donde no tiene amigos y todos se dedican a criticarlo a su paso.

—Confío en que lograrás hacerlo, cariño —concluyó su madre dándole otro apretón en la mano y soltándola. —Ahora me vas a escuchar, Hermione Jean Granger, a la próxima que te aparezcas de la nada en mi casa no voy a responder ante mis acciones. Tu padre compró una raqueta eléctrica para matar mosquitos y no temo usarla con los invasores.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y continuó comiendo su almuerzo en compañía de su madre.

* * *

Draco volvió a la oficina de Granger después de un terrible almuerzo junto de Theodore. Habían ido a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, algo que Draco jamás había comido en su vida, y aparentemente algo del menú le había dañado el estómago. Cuando llegó encontró a Granger sentada en su escritorio, repasaba los pergaminos que habían escrito un par de horas atrás y los copiaba en otros que estaban limpios.

—¿Qué tal tu almuerzo, Malfoy? —preguntó casualmente Hermione al escucharlo entrar.

—Definitivamente no está entre los diez mejores —contestó con desgana.

Hermione alzó la mirada y negó levemente con la cabeza con una sonrisa fugaz. Ambos continuaron trabajando en lo que habían dejado pendiente por ir a almorzar y continuaron así por media hora más. La convivencia se hacía más fácil entre ambos y ahora Malfoy podía decir que soportaba trabajar con Granger y en algunas ocasiones incluso resultaba agradable, aunque eso último no lo confesaría en voz alta ni con _veritaserum._

Estaban revisando por última vez el pedido de equipo de vigilancia que harían al ministro Kingsley y al rumano cuando Potter irrumpió abruptamente en la oficina de Granger. Estaba rojo y respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, parecía como si hubiera corrido un triatlón. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta intentando recuperar el aire y después de un par de segundos lo logró.

—Hermione... debes venir… uff —volvió a inhalar hasta que logró restablecer su voz. —Ven a la sala de interrogatorios, hay algo que quizás debas escuchar.

Harry salió corriendo de nuevo sin esperar a que su amiga se levantara de su asiento. Sin embargo, Hermione se levantó de un salto y con un movimiento de varita hizo que los pergaminos que estaban sobre el escritorio se guardaran en un cajón que después cerró con un hechizo. Le indicó a Draco que la siguiera y ambos salieron rápidamente siguiendo el camino de Potter hasta la oficina de aurores. Margaret los vio salir tan apresurados que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos desdeñosamente.

Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el segundo piso y se encontraron con Potter en la entrada de su oficina. Harry estaba ocupado hablando con un par de aurores que asentían solemnemente a cada frase que él terminaba. Cuando vio a Hermione entrando junto con Draco frunció el ceño, pero intentó disimular su molestia de la mejor manera posible y le indicó a su amiga que lo alcanzara. Él y Hermione caminaron frente a Malfoy, que los seguía con la mano en los bolsillos y mirando curiosamente alrededor de él, la oficina de los aurores parecía un caos con todos los trabajadores corriendo de un lado para el otro.

—Atrapamos a uno de ellos —explicó Harry mientras los llevaba por un largo corredor iluminado pobremente por una antorcha. —Lo encontramos en el callejón Knockturn, en la boticaria del sr. Multpepper. Intentaba venderle media docena de huevos de dragón.

—Por Merlín, media docena… ¿cómo los habrá conseguido?

—Esperamos saberlo al interrogarlo. No parece ser un mortífago, o al menos no es uno muy competente. El imbécil estuvo suplicando más de veinte minutos que no lo matáramos, seguramente sea solo un drogadicto con una carga muy importante de productos ilegales.

—¿Quién lo interrogará?

—Harrison y Goldman. Harrison tiene las mejores calificaciones interrogando, ella es impasible. Créeme, si alguien puede sacarle información es ella —respondió Potter.

Hermione asintió en silencio y volteó rápidamente la cabeza para confirmar que Draco siguiera aún detrás de ellos, él le correspondió con una rápida elevación de cejas. Caminaron un par de metros hasta que llegaron a otra habitación. Al cruzar por la puerta entraron a una pequeña sala con una hilera de tres sillas del lado izquierdo; del lado derecho de la puerta había únicamente una mesa con una tabla para apuntar los nombres de los aurores que entraban a interrogatorio, había una varita junto a ésta. Frente a ellos había un largo cristal que dejaba ver la sala de interrogatorios, dentro ya se encontraban los dos aurores y un mago joven delante de ellos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Hermione al verlo.

—Lleva rato diciéndonos que se llama Pig Head, dudo que se acuerde de su nombre verdadero siquiera—ironizó Potter. Malfoy no había escuchado que Harry hablara con esa aversión a alguien más que no fuera a él mismo durante su tiempo en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hacía con esa mercancía, señor? —preguntó la auror del otro lado de cristal, su voz sonaba apagada, como si estuviera hablando con una máscara puesta.

—La mercancía, ah… —el muchacho deslizó la espalda por el respaldo hasta el punto en el que estaba por caerse de la silla. —La mercancía, yo no sé qué mercancía…

—Nos referimos a los huevos de dragón que intentaba venderle al boticario.

—Huevooooos, huevooooos, ¿huevos de qué? Huevititos de dragóoon —canturreó distraidamente el hombre. Aparentemente Potter tenía razón, el hombre podría ser un simple drogadicto que se había encontrado la mercancía e intentaba ganarse algunos galeones.

—Basta, señor Pig Head.

—¡Dijo Pig Head! —el interrogado se hundió en una carcajada exagerada. Harrison volteó hacia Goldman y después hacia su jefe. Potter la miraba con una ceja en alto y ella atino a elevar los hombros confusa.

—Basta, señor… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Michael Harrrrp... ¡mierda! Él me dijo que no se los dijera.

—¿A quién se refiere, señor Harp? —cuestionó Harrison con una sonrisita de satisfacción en el rostro. Hermione anotó en su mente el nombre del muchacho para poderlo investigar después.

—El hombre, el que me dio los huevos, él me lo advirtió —contestó al borde del llanto.

—¿Nos podría decir su nombre, señor Harp?

—No.

—¿No puede o no quiere? —insistió Goldman.

—No… no, no, no.

—Señor Harp, es importante que usted nos ayude.

—No, no, no… ¡NO, NO!

Draco se sentía incómodo viendo la miseria de Michael Harp. El hombre se agarraba la cabeza y su rostro se había contorsionado con un gesto de dolor. La reacción no le parecía normal; él, en su lugar, habría comenzado a soltar los nombres inmediatamente, incluso en orden alfabético, con tal de salir lo mejor posible en esa situación de mierda. Pocas veces había visto una reacción así, y no había sido en magos.

—Granger —murmuró únicamente para que la muchacha lo escuchara. Para su desgracia, tanto ella como Potter voltearon a la par.

—¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?

—Me parece que realmente no es que ese… que Harp no quiera decir con quién está afiliado… —comenzó Draco.

—Rápido, Malfoy —lo interrumpió Potter.

—Silencio, Cararajada… Potter —corrigió Malfoy cuando notó la mirada iracunda de Hermione. —Hablo de que probablemente ese hombre tenga una maldición oscura. Bellatrix solía utilizarla con sus carroñeros personales hace un par de años, principalmente para que no hablaran sobre sus planes. _Servus alienatur_ … algo así.

Los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, como sopesando la idea que había tenido Malfoy. Después de unos segundos, Potter abrió la boca de nuevo: —¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso, Malfoy?

—Bastante. Pocas veces he visto a un hombre torturándose como un elfo con tal de no decir el nombre de su amo —contestó él con seguridad.

A Hermione le sentó mal la comparación que había realizado, pero aun así le indicó a Harry que ella apoyaba lo que había dicho Malfoy. —Debemos buscar el contra hechizo.

—Descuida —contestó Potter para tranquilizarlos. —Hablaré con Griffith, seguramente él podrá solucionarlo.

Malfoy vio como el rostro de Hermione se llenaba de desilusión, pero rápidamente se recompuso y volvió la mirada hacia el interrogatorio. Malfoy también lo hizo y lo que observó fue más que penoso. Michael Harp se removía nerviosamente en su asiento y se mordía los nudillos. Los dos aurores intentaban, en vano, sacarle la información.

—¿No tenías hoy clase con Leonard? —preguntó Hermione sin voltear a verlo.

—Me parece que esto es más importante y productivo, Granger.

—¿Seguro? podría decirte mañana qué fue lo que sucedió…

Hermione dejó de hablar porque Malfoy le indicó que dejara de hacerlo con un dedo sobre los labios. Pronto llegó Potter en compañía de quién Draco supuso que era Griffith, era un hombre como por sus cuarenta, con algunas canas mezcladas en su cabello marrón. Ambos entraron directamente al cuarto de interrogatorios sin decirle ni pío a Hermione o a Draco.

— _Liberatibi_ —murmuró Griffith y el Harp dejó de sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos.

Le tomó unos segundos comprender que ya no tenía la misma sensación de tener que obedecer a nadie y se relajó lentamente en el asiento. Después de unos segundos fue capaz de enderezarse y miró a los aurores temeroso. —Creo que ahora sí puedo hablar… —masculló entre dientes, algo avergonzado.

—De acuerdo, señor Harp. Comencemos por el principio, ¿a qué se dedica usted?

—Yo, eh… yo… venga, sí, vendo en el mercado negro.

—De acuerdo, señor Harp, dejaremos eso para después.

—Bien, porque yo, eh… Bueno, yo no sé quién me dio los huevos, jamás me dijo su nombre.

—¿Puede usted describirlo? —insistió Harrison.

—Pues… era un hombre alto, de nariz… ugh, muy grande. El cabello lo tenía así como mmm… grasoso. Y uff, no lo sé, tenía una túnica negra muy larga, algo vieja, pero de esas que sí son buenas, no como las que uso yo, evidentemente, ¿no es así, señorita? Bien, bien… bueno…

—¿Me podría decir exactamente cómo fue que pasó?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Yo estaba en el callejón Knockturn, intercambiando un par de… eh, no importa, no importa. Y bueno, él… él me vio y se acercó así muy formal, ¿no? como si viniera a hacer negocios conmigo. Y así fue, ¿verdad? Bueno…

—Tranquilo, señor Harp. No tiene por qué ponerse nervioso —aseguró Goldman.

—Yo, yo no lo sé… es un poco borroso, ¿sabe? Pero estoy seguro de que me mostró una foto de un joven, mmm… creo que Malloy, Manson, no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Me mostró la foto y bueno, era un muchacho rubio, muy rubio, me parece que su familia era muy rica, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien… No era feo, no, no, pero parecía como si tuviera mierda debajo de la nariz porque la arrugaba mucho…

Harry no tuvo la decencia de disimular la risa por el comentario del interrogado y Hermione lo calló con un golpe en el brazo. Draco, en una esquina de la habitación, lucía más pálido de lo normal. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y Hermione pudo notar la piel tensa sobre sus nudillos. Cuando escuchó a Harry burlarse solo atinó a salir rápidamente de la sala antes de lanzarle algún tipo de maldición imperdonable.

—Eres imbécil, Harry —comentó Hermione para después salir detrás de Draco.

El pasillo frente a ella estaba vacío. Caminó lentamente por él, asomándose por las puertas por las que pasaba, intentando encontrar a Malfoy. Salió de la oficina de aurores y siguió hasta que vio al muchacho parado frente al ascensor, esperando a que se abrieran las puertas de éste. Hermione caminó cautelosamente hasta ponerse junto a él en silencio.

—¿Sabías que los mortífagos podían rastrearme cuando elegiste seguir trabajando conmigo en vez de con Weasley?

Hermione volteó a verlo asombrada. Sentía que se le había erizado la piel ante el tono gélido de Draco y su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento se le subiría hasta la garganta. Titubeo por uno segundos, pero finalmente logró reunir el valor suficiente para contestar. —No lo sabía, te escogí porque haces bien tu trabajo. Es todo.

—¿Hago bien mi trabajo? Ni siquiera sé manejar una maldita _complutadora_ , Granger —arremetió Draco furiosamente.

—Computador —corrigió Hermione con suavidad. —Y me parece que te equivocas, Malfoy, jamás había visto a nadie tan interesado por comprender un mundo diferente al suyo.

Malfoy gruñó en desacuerdo. Les sobresaltó que las puertas se abrieran de par en par, pero Draco se adelantó un paso y presionó el botón del ascensor para que lo llevara hasta el piso de las chimeneas del Ministerio. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas, Hermione las sostuvo y asomó medio cuerpo. —Yo confío en que harás bien este trabajo, Malfoy —aseguró Hermione, disfrazando adecuadamente el tono de incertidumbre. —Tú también deberías confiar más en tu capacidad.

Las puertas se cerraron ante Draco y después el ascensor subió hasta el piso de las chimeneas. El chico volvió a su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante con una calidez en el centro del pecho que no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía, pero le fastidiaba demasiado.

* * *

Hermione recibió al día siguiente un disco con la grabación del interrogatorio de parte de Harry. Después de que el muchacho se hubiera burlado abiertamente de la situación de Malfoy, Hermione le había recriminado repetidamente lo incorrecto e insensible que era. Además, le había pedido, sino es que exigido, que se disculpara con él. Primero Harry había descartado la idea con una carcajada; pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella iba en serio, se molestó.

—No es posible que lo defiendas así, Hermione. Solamente me reí, no asesiné a nadie de su familia.

—Me sorprende que siendo tú el sensato no notes lo malo que fue lo que hiciste, Harry. Yo tengo que trabajar con él, y preferiría si entre mis dos colaboradores no existieran complicaciones por estupideces como esta.

Esperaba que Harry tomara en cuenta su argumento y al menos intentara disculparse, al menos por el bien del trabajo de su amiga, porque justo ese día se tenían que reunir los tres para discutir lo que Michael Harp les había dicho la tarde anterior. Ese día no se había reunido con Malfoy desde el comienzo de la jornada, como veces anteriores, ya que le había mandado una nota para recomendarle que repusiera su clase perdida con Leonard por la mañana, así que tenía la oficina para ella sola. Y para Margaret.

Después de semanas y semanas, había logrado terminar con la carga de trabajo pasada y finalmente estaba al corriente. Por lo que cuando terminó un par de asuntos que eran para ese día se quedó en su escritorio sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Decidió entonces llevar ella misma los pergaminos a los departamentos y con quién correspondían, tarea que usualmente realizaba Margaret o que hacían con magia.

Sin embargo, eso fue demasiado rápido y Hermione se rehusaba a volver a su oficina, aunque al final lo hizo. Dio vueltas en la silla de su oficina por un buen rato hasta que terminó mareada y algo confundida. Recordó que su intención había sido investigar a Michael Harp, pero de pronto tuvo otra idea que le causó mucha más curiosidad. Fue hasta el departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggle y preguntó por la sala de cómputo a una tímida joven que se encontraba en un cubículo sumamente ordenado. Cuando le indicó por dónde debía ir, así lo hizo y llegó frente a la puerta de la sala. Podía escuchar del otro lado de la pared la voz de Leonard explicándole a Draco de qué manera funcionaba internet, aunque parecía no tener mucho éxito.

Hermione no tenía la valentía para pedirle a Leonard que la dejara entrar para presenciar su clase, por lo que intentó ver por la pequeña ventana la parte superior de la puerta, aunque estaba demasiado alta para ella. Todo iba bien con ella sobre las puntas de sus pies, mirando únicamente la coronilla de la cabeza de Leonard, hasta que desapareció de su vista y sintió como la puerta se movía hacia dentro, abriéndose. Se desequilibró y se fue de golpe sobre sus talones. Bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba la aburrida cara del profesor de Draco.

—Señorita Granger, ¿le gustaría pasar?

—Ehm, yo… Sí, claro. Gracias, Leonard —Hermione entró al salón evadiendo la mirada curiosa de Draco. Estaba increíblemente sonrojada.

—Como le decía, señor Malfoy, la internet funciona como una telaraña de información, toda se interconecta y así es cómo podemos obtener información que viene de diversas partes del mundo y servidores…

Hermione ahora entendía a lo que se refería Malfoy cuando decía que Leonard era terrible. El muchacho parecía saber mucho sobre la tecnología _muggle,_ quizás era hijo de _muggles._ Sin embargo, su voz y rostro monótono hacia la clase algo intolerable, incluso peor que su clase de historia con el fantasma del señor Binns en Hogwarts.

Ahora ya no podía huir, por lo que se limitó a replegarse en una esquina de la sala y observar cómo Malfoy intentaba prestarle la mayor atención posible al profesor. Sin embargo, no era que Draco no fuera capaz de seguirle el paso a su profesor, sino que la presencia de Hermione en la sala lo ponía nervioso, a pesar de que él mismo rechazaba esa idea.

Pasó una hora y media en la que Leonard hablaba y hablaba, le daba instrucciones a Draco y lo inspiraba con frases vacías. Hermione en su rincón había comenzado a hacer notas en un pergamino que le había pedido al profesor. Al final de la clase Draco se sentía aletargado y con la boca seca; se levantó de un salto de su asiento cuando Leonard indicó que la clase había finalizado y estaba por salir cuando miro tras de sí.

—Granger —dijo, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que se fueran. Después salió de la sala.

—Buena clase, Leonard —Hermione hizo caso omiso de Malfoy y se acercó al profesor. —¿Estudiaste alguna vez esto en el mundo muggle?

—Por supuesto, señorita. Mi madre es _muggle_ , ella me enseñó muchas de estas cosas.

—Bien, Leonard, eso me parece perfecto. Pero me parece que hay cosas que podrías mejorar, más al explicarle a un mago que jamás haya tenido un contacto tan cercano con el mundo _muggle._ Puedo traerte un par de libros para que comprendas a lo que me refiero…

La interrumpió la mano de Draco en su espalda. El muchacho la estaba dirigiendo fuera de la sala, se despidió de Leonard con un cortés _"hasta luego"._ Cuando estuvieron fuera del departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggle, Hermione volvió el rostro enfurecido hacia Draco.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Quién te crees para interrumpir cuando hablo con alguien?

—Era mi profesor con quién estabas hablando, Granger —gruñó Draco en respuesta.

—¡Pero fui yo quien lo contrato! Y aunque no fuera así, no tienes ningún derecho de ser tan imbécil conmigo.

—Tienes razón, Granger. Pero no deberías de darle más ideas, su clase ya es terrible por sí sola.

Hermione no discutió más, a pesar de que tenía más cosas que decirle sobre la actitud de Malfoy. Draco se sentía extrañado porque la muchacha no le había reclamado porque él la estuviera tocando aún en la espalda. Quitó la mano con suavidad y la guardó en el bolsillo lateral de la túnica. La punta de los dedos le hormigueaban.

—Debemos ir con Harry —mencionó Hermione a unos pasos del ascensor. —Nos informará sobre lo que nos perdimos del interrogatorio y las medidas que tomarán.

—Olvídalo, Granger. No volveré a estar cerca de ese imbécil ni aunque me pagues.

—Que mal —respondió Hermione ignorando el tono prepotente de Malfoy. —Aun así, iremos, es parte de tu trabajo y también es importante para tu seguridad. —concluyó la muchacha y presionó el botón para que el ascensor los llevara al segundo piso.

Draco masculló entre dientes el resto del camino hasta la oficina de los autores. Ahí, entraron y Hermione preguntó por Harry. El joven asistente le indicó señalando con el pulgar hacia la oficina del fondo. Siguió a Hermione hasta la entrada de la oficina de Potter y se mantuvo a su lado cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido. Escucharon los pasos apagados del otro lado de la puerta y después Draco se encontró con la estúpida cara de Potter frente a él. Harry se veía igual de fastidiado al verlo. Los dejó pasar a ambos; cuando Draco entró, pasó junto a Harry con la barbilla muy en alto y retándolo con la mirada. Potter hizo caso omiso y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Bien. Comencemos —exclamó en cuanto tomó asiento frente a los otros dos chicos. —Michael Harp nos pudo ayudar con un retrato hablado, porque sus recuerdos eran demasiado difusos para revisarlos en el pensador.

Harry estiró la mano hasta el último cajón de su escritorio y les tendió después un pergamino con un dibujo de un hombre que se ponía en diversas posiciones para que se apreciaran sus facciones desde diferentes ángulos. Parecía entrado en años, quizás de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Era de frente amplia, el cabello le tapaba las orejas y resaltaba su exuberante hueso de la ceja. Tenía el rostro arrugado en una mueca de asco. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza después de analizar a profundidad el dibujo.

—No me parece conocido —murmuró Draco después de que Hermione le pasara el dibujo.

—Pues ese hombre estuvo preguntando por ti a nuestro interrogado. Y cuando vio que no lo podía ayudar, lo condenó a no poder revelar su nombre o rostro ante nadie.

—Harry, esto es demasiado importante. Quizás deberíamos decirle a Kingsley de inmediato.

—Ya lo he hecho. Por el momento no veo necesario ponerte una escolta, eres muy capaz de defenderte de un par de imbéciles que siguiera intenten atacarte. Pero Malfoy…

Potter y Draco se miraron uno al otro rápidamente y el segundo se volvió hacia Hermione. —Granger —comenzó—, ¿podrías dejar que Potter y yo hablemos?

Hermione se levantó de su asiento extrañada, pero abandonó la oficina. Cuando creyeron que ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos para lo escuchar, Draco se volteó y miró con disgusto a su interlocutor —¿Qué harán conmigo, Potter? —cuestionó con lentitud.

—Debemos ponerte vigilancia, Malfoy. Tendrás que salir del Caldero Chorreante y volver a tu mansión con tus padres.

—Imposible—respondió Draco rápidamente.

—De verdad, Malfoy. No podemos poner una escolta al Caldero Chorreante. Me sorprende que sigas con vida, ese lugar no tiene ni escudos o hechizos protectores.

—También yo sé cuidarme solo, Potter.

Harry lo miró con una ceja en alto. —Eso es lo de menos, Malfoy. Eres una persona de interés para esos criminales.

—No volveré con mis padres, Potter, así que deberás buscar otra manera de hacer tu trabajo porque de lo contrario…

— ¿De lo contrario, Malfoy? No te equivoques. Mañana tú mismo vendrás con una solución para no quedarte en Malfoy Manor. Porque, **de lo contrario** , te llevaré a rastras junto con mi equipo.

Draco cruzó los brazos y resopló, pero no volvió a discutir con Potter. Harry le indicó que se podía retirar y el chico se levantó del asiento orgullosamente, con el pecho en alto y elegante paso. ¿Dónde mierda se supone que se alojaría ahora?

Estaba por llegar junto a Granger, que lo esperaba junto a la puerta de la recepción, cuando Potter volvió a asomar la cabeza por detrás de la puerta de su oficina. —Hoy irá alguien por ti, Malfoy. Pasarás la noche en Grimmauld Place —cerró la puerta después de sonreírle a Hermione.

—¿Por qué en Grimmauld Place? —preguntó Hermione.

—Porque Potter dice que no puedo seguir hospedándome en el Caldero Chorreante.

—¿En el Caldero Chorreante? Malfoy, ¿de qué hablas? ¿No te quedabas en Malfoy Manor?

—Pues no, Granger, no me quedaba con mis padres.

—¿Y por qué nos mentiste? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es quedarte en un lugar sin escudos mágicos y uno de los más concurrido por todo tipo de magos?

—Aparentemente todos piensan en eso menos yo —gruño por lo bajo.

—¡Debiste ir con tus padres, Malfoy! Al menos ahí tienen protecciones mágicas.

—Granger, mis padres son imposibles, no me quedaría con ellos nuevamente ni en un millón de años.

—¡Malfoy! Debes dejar de concentrarte en ti mismo y dejar de lado tu orgullo…

—¿Mi orgullo? ¡No tienes idea, Granger! Tú no sabes cómo son Lucius y Narcissa, es enfermizo pasar tiempo ahí.

—¡Pudimos meternos en un gran problema, Malfoy! ¿Qué tal si esos malditos te encontraban? ¿Qué pasa si te desaparecían, o te asesinaban, o cualquier otra cosa?

—Mierda, Granger…

—¡Mierda, Granger nada! Has estado expuesto todo este tiempo, arriesgando tu propia vida.

—¡Granger, ya basta!

—¿Y qué tal si te ocurría algo, Malfoy? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder ayudarte sin saber en dónde te encontraba?

—Granger, no necesito que me salves.

—¡No es salvarte! ¿Por qué tuviste que mentir? ¿Sabes que si algo te ocurría por no estar dónde dijiste que estarías toda la responsabilidad iría para mí?

—Pero por favor, nadie en el Ministerio de culparía —Draco apenas era capaz de contenerse. Tenía las manos apretadas firmemente en puños y tragaba saliva con dificultad.

—¡Claro que sí, Malfoy! De saber que te estarían buscando no te habría dejado poner ni un pie en Inglaterra. Es un despropósito, estás en peligro tú y por lo tanto el caso…

—¡Yo tampoco sabía que me buscaban, Granger! Aparentemente a todos les afecta que no sé quién me esté buscando, pero ninguno de ustedes se ha detenido por un minuto a pensar que es una mierda y qué me estoy cagando de saber que en cualquier momento me pueden matar.

Estaban gritando a la mitad del pasillo, no habían logrado siquiera llegar al ascensor, mucho menos a la privacidad de la oficina de Hermione. Un par de rostros curiosos se asomaban por las rendijas de las puertas, sin animarse a intervenir en la terrible discusión que se desarrollaba en sus narices. Los muchachos dejaron de hablar, principalmente porque Hermione no podía rebatir lo último que le había dicho Malfoy.

—Vamos —dijo después de unos segundos, con la voz más calmada. —Te acompañaré por tus cosas.

—Irá un auror por mí, Granger…

—Probablemente no quieras quedarte esta noche en Grimmauld Place —contestó mientras los dos subían al ascensor y ella presionó el botón para el piso de su oficina. —Se está cayendo a pedazos, Harry apenas la está remodelando con ayuda de Andrómeda, pero no ha tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Entonces dónde se supone que…?

—Tengo un cuarto de huéspedes —respondió rápidamente Hermione con la voz unos decibeles más arriba de lo común. —Puedes quedarte ahí por hoy.

—De acuerdo —concluyó Draco indiferentemente. Había notado el nerviosismo de la muchacha, pero le agradecía el ofrecimiento, prefería no quedarse en la vieja casa que había pertenecido a su tenebrosa tía abuela.

Fueron hasta la oficina de Hermione para que ella pudiera tomar su portafolio y el abrigo, y después ella los apareció conjuntamente detrás del Caldero Chorreante. Subieron hasta la que había sido la habitación de Malfoy por esas semanas y tomaron rápidamente todas sus pertenencias. Draco sostuvo su baúl y Hermione metió el resto de las cosas en su bolsa encantado para que estuviera extendido de manera indetectable. Malfoy miró asombrado como la pila de libros que había ido coleccionando en ese corto periodo de tiempo había cabido sin ningún inconveniente dentro del pequeño bolso.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —preguntó Hermione cuando terminó de meter los pergaminos que estaban enrollados perfectamente sobre el escritorio.

—Sí, me parece que sí —Draco miró a su alrededor y divisó un pequeño papel junto a la pata de la cama. Se agachó para poderlo alcanzar y, cuando se dio cuenta de que era la nota que Kingsley le había mandado, la dobló por la mitad y la guardó al interior de su túnica.

—Vamos —ambos bajaron juntos por la escalera. Draco le pagó a Tom, el cantinero, la cantidad de ese día y después desaparecieron por la chimenea gritando "Guarida de Crookshanks".

—¿Guarida de Crookshanks? —cuestionó Draco después de salir por la chimenea de la casa de Hermione. Se sacudió el poco hollín que había logrado adherirse a su túnica.

—Es él —respondió Hermione señalando con la cabeza a una criatura de pelaje anaranjado que se restregaba contra el baúl de Draco. —Necesitaba alguna frase que no fuera obvia y que sirviera para poder acceder a mi chimenea.

Draco ahora lo recordaba. Había visto un par de veces a Granger en compañía del gato por los pasillos de Hogwarts y también a él solo merodeando por los jardines. Hermione le indicó que la siguiera y subieron hasta el tercer piso de su casa. Ahí había dos habitaciones en cada lado del pasillo. Las puertas estaban una frente a la otra. El lugar era completamente blanco con decoración en tonos cobrizos. Sobre ellos, colgaban tres lámparas, una detrás de la otra.

—Esta es tu habitación —explicó la muchacha y pasó la mano frente a él para poder girar la perilla. La habitación de huéspedes, al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba pintada de colores claros y cálidos. Al fondo, había una cama doble y enfrente un escritorio pequeño. De lado izquierdo de la puerta había un armario grande. Detrás del escritorio estaba la puerta que daba al baño.

—Gracias.

—Ponte cómodo. Estaré en la cocina por si me necesitas—murmuró rápidamente Hermione, visiblemente incómoda. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándolo solo en la pieza.

—Mis libros, Granger —murmuró burlonamente Draco y se dedicó a acomodar sus pertenencias en una esquina de la habitación.

Terminó pronto con lo que tenía que hacer y paseó por la habitación, inspeccionando los rincones y los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Se quedó a la mitad de la pieza sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer ahora. Decidió, no sin cierta reticencia, que lo mejor era alcanzar a Granger en la cocina. Cuando bajó, la encontró sacando un par de verduras de una gran caja plateada con dos puertas, una sobre de otra y con la puerta superior más pequeña.

—No sé qué te gusta comer, así que… quizás será mejor salir a comprar comida —exclamó Hermione cuando lo vio bajo el arco de la entrada de la cocina.

—Lo que sea está bien, Granger —murmuró casualmente.

—Podríamos conseguir hamburguesas de nuevo, como las que comimos después de la ópera, o quizás… —Hermione se mordió la lengua, arrepentida por lo que casi soltaba.

—¿Quizás…?

—Pues, mientras escuchaba la clase de Leonard, pensé que quizás podrías aprender experimentando el mundo muggle de primera mano.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Granger? —la cuestionó. Tomó asiento frente a ella en el banquillo del desayunador.

—Están pasando una serie de películas de detectives antiguas en un cine cercano. Sé que es ficción, pero me parece que es lo más cercano a comprender cómo funciona la mayoría de las cosas que compramos.

—¿Una película…?

—Como las fotografías mágicas que se mueven, pero se mueve durante más tiempo, tiene sonido y duran más de una hora, incluso hasta dos.

—Honestamente suena terrible, Granger.

—No lo es —contradijo Hermione. —Y quizás también te ayude a no tener una mala impresión de los muggles. Yo la tendría después de lo aburrida que es la clase de Leonard…

—¡Te lo dije! Es terriblemente aburrido, no sé cómo es que he logrado mantenerme despierto en sus clases.

—Tampoco es tan malo…

—¡Acabas de decir que es muy aburrido!

—Sí, pues… tenías razón —admitió Hermione saliendo de la cocina. Tomó sus llaves de la mesa de la entrada y se colocó un abrigo que colgaba del perchero. —¿Vamos?

Draco asintió hoscamente y la siguió fuera de la casa. Caminaron un par de calles hasta salir del vecindario. Un par de cuadras a la izquierda había un pequeño cine en el que solían retransmitían películas antiguas, esa era la noche de James Bond. Hermione pidió dos entradas y ambo accedieron a la antesala.

—¿Te gustan las palomitas de maíz? —le preguntó a Malfoy.

Draco se alzó de hombros, pero cuándo la muchacha pidió unas de tamaño mediano, intervino: —Que sean grandes, Granger —ordenó en un susurro.

—Grandes, por favor —rectificó Hermione con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios.

Pasaron a la sala y buscaron las mejores butacas. Al final, Draco tuvo que ceder ante la persistencia de Hermione sobre que las butacas que estaban justo al medio de toda la sala eran las mejores. Esperaron unos minutos sentados, comiendo de las palomitas y sintiéndose incómodos. Hermione no había pensado que cuando estuvieran sentados en el cine estarían a una distancia muy corta el uno del otro, nunca habían estado tan cerca exceptuando la vez en la que subieron al metro.

—¿Esto es todo, Granger? ¿Una pantalla blanca y la radio de fondo…?

La imagen proyectada desde la parte trasera lo interrumpió. Pronto comenzó la película y Draco no podía estar más fascinado con lo que veía. Tal como había dicho Granger, era como una secuencia de fotografías, pero con sonido, aunque mil veces más asombroso. El hombre en la pantalla corría casi todo el tiempo, huyendo y derribando _muggles_ con un largo artefacto metálico que sostenía en la mano y causaba un estallido cada vez que lo presionaba. Vio autos siendo controlados por algún artefacto remoto, la gente en la película tecleaba furiosamente en los computadores para solucionar alguno de los múltiples problemas que se le presentaban a Bond y utilizaban artefactos voladores que parecían insectos enormes que los trasladaban de un lado al otro.

Sin embargo, se perdió cuando mencionaban aviones, naves espaciales y satélites. Cuando mostraron como era ver el planeta desde el espacio, Draco simplemente perdió la cabeza. Le preguntaba constantemente a Hermione si eso que sucedía en la pantalla era real, y a pesar de que ella la mayoría de las veces le decía que no, que todo era hecho con ayuda de las computadoras, él no podía creer que nada de eso fuera real, porque lo parecía y mucho. La película terminó en medio de explosiones y muertes, y artilugios extremadamente raros. Draco salió de la sala con un millón de dudas.

De vuelta a la casa de Hermione, él la iba cuestionando sobre cada detalle de la película. —¿Entonces… —comenzó—, no fueron hasta el espacio?

—No, no fueron. Eso se hace en grandes estudios donde mucha gente trabaja en las computadoras para recrear cómo se veía el espacio.

—¿Así que los _satrélites_ tampoco son reales?

—Esos sí son reales. Sirven para mantener la comunicación del todo el mundo.

—¿Y también disparan rayos?

—La verdad no lo sé. Supongo que no, realmente están ahí arriba para recibir y mandar información.

—¿Los artefactos que utilizan son como el _avada kedabra_ de los _muggles_?

—Algo parecido. La diferencia es que te pueden disparar y no llegarte a matar.

—¿Eso de donde salen… los artefactos metálicos…?

—Se llaman armas de fuego. Pueden ser pistolas, escopetas, fusiles, ametralladoras, un sin fin de clases. Es uno de los peores vicios de la humanidad _muggle._

Llegaron frente a la puerta de Hermione y ella estaba entretenida insertando la llave para abrir la cerradura cuando una pequeña chispa plateada apareció frente a Draco. Intento apartarla con la mano, pero cada vez se hacía más grande. Bailoteó frente a los dos y ambos la miraban confundidos. Hermione se adelantó un paso para mirarla de más cerca hasta reconoció lo que era.

—Es un _patronus_ —murmuró al instante.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando una voz débil emergió de la luz. —Draco, tu padre… San Mungo…

El resto del mensaje no se escuchaba, pero había identificado de inmediato la voz de su madre. Se sintió palidecer y se quedó laxo. No sabía a qué se refería su madre, pero se podía hacer a la idea, su padre últimamente no estaba bien de salud. Hermione miraba consternada como Draco parecía ausente. Sin saber que más hacer, lo tomó por el codo y masculló: —Vamos, te llevaré.

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. El Brunch de los Granger

**¡Hola! Les traigo un capítulo después de una eternidad de que subí el otro jajajaja lo lamento, las tareas, lecturas y examenes de la universidad me están enloqueciendo pero por fin terminé el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI**_

 _ **El brunch de los Granger**_

Hermione y Draco aparecieron en la entrada del Hospital San Mungo. Antes de que ella pudiera dar siquiera un paso, Malfoy ya había salido corriendo hacia el interior del hospital, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente para buscar a su madre. Hermione rodó los ojos por la actitud impulsiva del muchacho y, en vez de salir corriendo como él, se acercó rápidamente a la recepción del edificio y se dirigió a la bruja que escribía furiosamente contra un pergamino.

―Disculpe, ¿el señor Lucius Malfoy? ―preguntó con la voz levemente temblorosa.

La bruja la miró de reojo y después agitó su varita para buscar el nombre en un gran libro que contenía las referencias de todas las personas hospitalizadas. Después de unos segundos en los que revisó los nombres, la mujer le respondió: ―Habitación 316, área de Emergencias mágicas y fisiológicas.

―Gracias…

― ¿Familiar o amigo? ―le cuestionó con voz monótona la recepcionista.

―Soy la esposa de su hijo ―mintió rápidamente Hermione con firmeza.

La bruja la observó durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, como evaluando la veracidad de las palabras de la muchacha. Al final le creyó y le pasó una tablilla con una hoja sobrepuesta para que Hermione anotara su nombre, fecha y hora de la visita. La muchacha hizo una simple floritura para anotar rápidamente los datos y se la regresó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro. Después de que la recepcionista revisara los datos, Hermione salió corriendo por la misma dirección que había visto desaparecer a Malfoy.

Lo encontró al instante, al fondo del pasillo principal, siendo retenido por un par de medimagos. Al acercarse, escuchó como Malfoy los amenazaba para que lo soltaran y lo dejaran subir al elevador. Hermione se quedó pasmada por unos segundos, había olvidado lo cruel que podía ser la voz de Draco, hacía años que no lo escuchaba amenazar de esa manera a alguien. Dejó de lado su pensamiento y caminó hasta donde estaba el muchacho.

―Malfoy ―lo llamó Hermione, interrumpiendo sus amenazas a los medimagos. Él volvió la vista hacia ella con asombro y al momento dejó de forcejear. ―Habitación 216. Vamos.

Draco se sacudió el agarre de los medimagos, que se miraban entre ellos confundidos, y siguió a Hermione hasta el interior del ascensor. Una vez dentro, la muchacha presionó el botón para el segundo piso. Después de un par de minutos, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver las habitaciones del área de Emergencias Mágicas y Fisiológicas. Hermione estaba por salir del cubo del elevador cuando volvió la mirada y se fijó en que Draco estaba pasmado en su lugar.

―Malfoy, ¿estás…?

Draco la interrumpió asintiendo enérgicamente, pero sin ser capaz de moverse de su lugar. Estaba pálido, más de lo normal, y tenía la quijada marcada porque estaba rechinando los dientes de manera inconsciente. Hermione regresó sobre sus propios pasos y le tomó la mano al muchacho, un gesto de apoyo que habría hecho con cualquiera de sus amigos, pero al instante se arrepintió porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría Malfoy. Sin embargo, y contrario a lo que ella esperaba, no dijo nada y simplemente avanzó con indiferencia hasta el pasillo junto a ella y después hasta la habitación.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación 316 pudieron escuchar los sollozos ahogados de la madre de Draco. Al oírla, él tensó su agarre en torno de la mano de Hermione, que intentó disimular lo mucho que la estaba confundiendo esta situación. Malfoy estiró la mano para girar la perilla, pero resopló frustrado cuando la puerta no se abrió. Lo intentó un par de veces más hasta que se rindió y la golpeó con el puño tres veces.

Escucharon unos pasos ligeros acercándose y después vieron el rostro de Narcissa bajo el marco de la puerta. Su piel se veía translúcida, tenía los ojos hinchados y la punta de la nariz tan roja como un tomate. Al ver a su hijo, la mujer volvió a romper en llanto y se abalanzó hacia el cuello de Malfoy, rodeándolo con sus brazos temblorosos. El cuerpo de la mujer parecía tener pequeños espasmos y Draco solo atinó a utilizar la mano que tenía libre para palmear la espalda de su madre, en un torpe intento de consolarla.

Después de un par de minutos la mujer se alejó de su hijo y giró el rostro para que él no la pudiera ver. Recompuso su respiración y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia ellos se veía más como la Narcissa que Hermione recordaba haber visto hace unos años en el callejón Knockturn, el mismo rostro que parecía de la nobleza y también parecía un témpano de hielo.

―Cariño, disculpa, todo esto me tiene algo fuera de mí…―Narcissa dejó de hablar cuando vio quien estaba junto a su amado hijo. Hermione, que de repente se sentía el centro de atención, cuadró los hombros y saludó a la mujer con un rápido asentimiento.

―No importa, madre.

Narcissa, que estaba observando detenidamente a Hermione, de arriba a abajo, se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo. Sacudió la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, extendiendo hacia el interior. ―Por favor, hijo, pasa.

Draco asintió y se dirigió al interior de la habitación, pero antes de dar otro paso volvió la mirada hacia Hermione, que apenas le había soltado la mano. Ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa breve y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que entrara. Él, que estaba aterrado por ver el estado de su padre, no se movió hasta que Hermione rodó los ojos y se adentró a la habitación junto con él. Una vez ahí, el silencio se volvió a instalar entre los tres. Lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración silbante de Lucius.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―preguntó Draco con voz ronca. Se le había secado la garganta de solo ver del cuerpo de su padre tendido en la cama de un hospital.

―Tu padre, él… No lo sé, estábamos en el salón, él estaba leyendo el periódico y de repente, no lo sé, Draco, él puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a… ―la voz de Narcissa sonaba quebrada, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la volvieran a ver así de débil, por lo que respiró a profundidad un par de veces y se secó las lágrimas furiosamente. ―Él, él se convulsionó, no lo sé, todo fue muy rápido. Sólo pude ordenarle a un elfo que lo trajera y después me aparecí yo…

La señora Malfoy se rodeó con los brazos y se cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano para ahogar sus sollozos. Hermione se removió incómoda y caminó lentamente hasta el rincón de la habitación, deseando poder mimetizarse con la pintura azul de la pared. Desde ahí observó cómo Draco se quedaba a los pies de la cama de su padre, repasándolo con la mirada. Parecía incómodo y furioso, más lo segundo.

― ¿Empeoró su enfermedad y no me lo dijeron?

―No, no es así, cariño. Tú conoces a tu padre, él no suele quejarse…

―Claro ―resopló Draco y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su madre. ―No se queja de su propia salud, pero se queja de mi trabajo siempre que puede.

― ¡Draco!

―Madre, no pretendas unir hoy a toda la familia. Sólo… ¿qué te dijo el medimago? ―preguntó en tono más suave, intentando relajarse.

―Dijo que estaba estable, pero tendrán que volver a analizarlo, quizás su enfermedad está empeorando. No dijo mucho, lo revisarán por la mañana de nuevo.

― ¿Hasta mañana? Por Merlín, no es posible. ¡Siendo medimagos y que no puedan dar un diagnóstico…!

― ¡Draco!

―Madre, sabes que tengo razón, no es posible que no sepan qué es lo que tiene. No puedo creer que pago todos esos putos galeones para que ellos sean unos incompetentes.

― ¡Basta ya, Draco! ¡A tu padre no le gustaría que hablaras así! ―respondió Narcissa elevando la voz.

― ¿Mi padre? Oh, por favor, no continúes por ahí, madre. Sabes que él no es más que un prepotente sin remedio.

― ¡Debes respetarlo!

― ¿Así como él nos respetó a nosotros cuando ofreció nuestro hogar como guarida de…?

― ¡Ya basta! ―exclamó Narcissa con voz firme. Su rostro se veía despiadado y Draco se calló al instante.

Hermione se removió incómoda, sin saber si debía salir o mantenerse en el mismo lugar. Narcissa se había dejado caer en la butaca junto a la cama de su esposo. Por otro lado, Draco se mantenía de pie, recargado contra la pared, observando hacia la mesita de noche junto su padre. Había un sin fin de viales con pociones de distintos colores. Hermione alcanzó a distinguir un par de ellas, como la poción anestesiante y otras para el dolor.

Draco estaba por volver a hablar cuando se escuchó un pitido agudo que se repetía como si fuera una canción. Hermione salió de su embotamiento y rápidamente buscó su teléfono celular en su abrigo. Vio que la llamada venía de parte de Harry y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para colgar la llamada. Cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que tanto Draco como su madre la miraban confundidos.

―En seguida vuelvo ―alcanzó a murmurar Hermione y salió rápidamente.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí el teléfono volvió a vibrar y sonar en su mano. Se alejó de la habitación donde se encontraban los Malfoy y respondió en un susurro: ― ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

― ¿Hermione? ¿dónde estás? ―preguntó Harry del otro lado de la llamada.

―Yo… Harry, en un momento te vuelvo a…

― ¿Sabes en dónde está Malfoy? ―la cuestionó Harry, dejando de lado lo que Hermione le había dicho. ―Goldman fue por él al Caldero Chorreante, pero su habitación estaba vacía y Tom nos dijo que se había ido contigo.

―Sí, estoy con él.

―Magnífico ―suspiró Harry con alivio. ― ¿En dónde están? Iré por él.

―No creo que eso sea necesario, Harry ―murmuró Hermione, volviendo la vista detrás de ella en dirección a la habitación 216. ―Malfoy se quedará conmigo un par de días.

Harry se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y después habló lentamente: ― ¿Malfoy se… quedará… contigo?

―Sí ―respondió cortantemente Hermione.

― ¿Te dijo que le ofrecí Grimmauld Place? No es necesario que tengas que ofrecerte tú, Hermione.

―Harry, ¿en serio, Grimmauld Place? Sabes que se está cayendo a pedazos.

― ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar en que tendrás que soportar a Malfoy hasta que el encuentre en dónde más vivir?

―Harry, a menos de que tú hayas vivido con él y sepas qué tan fastidioso sea, no creo que debas opinar sobre mi decisión.

―Herms, yo sólo me preocupo…

―Harry ―lo interrumpió Hermione, algo más malhumorada que al inicio de la conversación. ―Mi decisión. Te agradezco, pero ya basta.

―Tienes razón ―aceptó su amigo a regañadientes. Hermione sabía, aún sin verlo, que seguramente no le agradaba para nada la idea. ―Eso no responde en dónde están.

―Lucius… el padre de Malfoy, ocurrió algo con él, estamos en San Mungo.

―Y tú estás ahí, con él… ¿por qué? ―preguntó Harry sin darle crédito a lo que oía.

―Estábamos juntos cuando su madre le avisó.

―Por supuesto que sí ―masculló Harry. ―Bien, dile que espero que su padre se mejore.

―Por supuesto.

―Buenas noches, Herms ―dijo Harry en un tono más suave.

―Buenas noches, Harry ―contestó ella y terminó la llamada.

Guardó su teléfono de vuelta en su abrigo y se paseó por el corredor, intentando entretenerse viendo los azulejos de piso. Podía escuchar las voces de Draco y Narcissa distorsionadas por la puerta, pero él no sonaba nada contento con lo que estaban hablando. Después de un buen rato se acercó a la hilera de bancas que estaba frente a la habitación del señor Malfoy y se sentó en una de ellas. Metió la mano dentro de su propio bolso, buscando algo con qué entretenerse, hasta que sus dedos rozaron la portada rugosa de un libro. Cuando lo sacó, se encontró con que no lo conocía.

―Hmm, los libros de Malfoy ―murmuró.

Leyó el título intentando soportar la risa, Aseo _para dragones, del hocico a la cola_ decía en la portada. Lo comenzó a hojear, entreteniéndose con los esquemas que venían de diversos dragones y los respectivos hechizos para limpiar cada una de las zonas. Estaba demasiado concentrada leyendo sobre la manera en la cual se debían limpiar correctamente los cuernos del Colacuerno Húngaro cuanto la interrumpió el rechinido de la puerta de enfrente.

Volvió la mirada y se encontró con la de Draco, que la miraba ligeramente divertido. Salió de la habitación y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando la mano de Narcissa se lo impidió. Draco se giró para mirarla con una mueca en el rostro y le preguntó irritado: ― ¿Qué sucede ahora, madre?

―Cariño, tú puedes adelantarte a la casa. Hice que un elfo te preparara la habitación ―dijo Narcissa en tono maternal.

―No será necesario, madre.

―Oh, no, cariño. No es ninguna molestia.

―Madre, no iré a dormir ahí.

Su madre puso las cejas en alto y su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente: ― ¿De qué hablas?

―Estaré durmiendo en casa de Granger por unos días ―contestó rápidamente el rubio que le daba la espalda a Hermione, por lo que no pudo ver su mirada de sorpresa. ―Puedes mandarme una lechuza por si se te ofrece cualquier cosa. Descansa, madre.

Draco se giró hacia la izquierda y caminó directamente hacia donde se encontraba el ascensor. Hermione, que aún había estado sentada y con el libro en las manos, se levantó rápidamente y le susurró "buenas noches" a Narcissa, que la veía con incredulidad. Dejó caer el libro dentro de su bolsa y siguió con rapidez a Draco. Lo alcanzó en el ascensor; el muchacho tenía la mirada fija en la esquina del elevador, sin mirar por accidente a Hermione. Ella solamente se limitó a presionar el botón de la planta baja y después, al llegar a esta, caminaron hasta la entrada, en la zona de aparición. Unos segundos después de que Hermione lo tomara por el codo, ya estaban de vuelta en la casa de la muchacha.

Se aparecieron en medio del pasillo principal. Hermione se quitó el abrigo y estiró la mano para que Draco le diera el suyo, ambos los colgó en el perchero. Caminaron hasta la cocina y Hermione se acercó hasta una de las alacenas para sacar la tetera; el muchacho, que parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, tomó asiento en el desayunador y se quedó con la mirada perdida en un rincón de la habitación. Ella puso la tetera al fuego, ignorando por completo que lo podía hacer con magia, y se recargó en la encimera, viendo de reojo a Malfoy.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, pero Draco no se movió ni un centímetro. Ella suspiró y abrió la boca: ― ¿Malfoy, quieres…?

Draco volvió a verla con el rostro laxo, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en él. ― ¿Quieres…? ―volvió a preguntar Hermione, señalando la tetera en la estufa con el pulgar. Malfoy alzó las cejas confundido y ella cayó en cuenta que probablemente jamás había visto lo que le estaba señalando. ― ¿Quieres té?

Draco se encogió de hombros y regresó la vista hacia donde la tenía previamente. Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó en lo suyo. Unos minutos después la tetera silbó y la retiró del fuego, tomó dos tazas del armario superior y dos paquetitos de té. Con las tazas en mano, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentado Malfoy y colocó la taza en la superficie del desayunador. Al ver que él no reaccionaba, empujó la taza con suavidad hasta que chocó con los brazos del muchacho, que estaba recargado sobre la mesa.

―Gracias ―murmuró él al darse cuenta y tomó la taza entre las manos.

― ¿Quieres azu…? ―Hermione no continuó cuando vio que Draco se tomaba casi la mitad de la taza sin siquiera notar el sabor amargo del té.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato. Hermione removía su té y lo único que se escuchaba era la cuchara repiqueteando contra la taza. Draco se había terminado el té de tres tragos y ahora jugueteaba con la taza entre sus manos de manera inconsciente. Hermione estaba por pararse para ir por más té cuando Draco se animó por fin a hablar.

― ¿Granger?

― ¿Sí?

―Mi padre está muy enfermo ―declaró Draco con la voz ligeramente rota.

―Lo sé, Malfoy.

Draco asintió en silencio y sus hombros se vencieron. Aceptarlo en voz alta había sido un alivio, pero también había hecho que se diera cuenta de la realidad, quizás su padre moriría y él no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Mucho menos sabía cómo recomponer su relación con él. ―Gracias por estar ahí ―murmuró rápidamente, tanto que a Hermione le costó un poco entender lo que decía, aunque finalmente lo comprendió.

―Por nada ―contestó y palmeó su mano.

Hermione se levantó y caminó de nuevo hasta la estufa para servirse agua y prepararse otro té. Draco, que se sentía sumamente incómodo y sólo quería ir a descansar. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, puso su taza en el lugar dónde vio varios platos y cubertería sin saber si es que iban ahí realmente. Hermione se giró y se encontró con el pecho de Draco. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió con incomodidad. Él se alejó rápidamente y se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina.

―Buenas noches, Granger.

Hermione asintió: ―Gracias, igualmente, Malfoy ―respondió tranquilamente.

El muchacho se dirigió hacia la escalera para poder subir hasta la habitación de huéspedes con Crookshanks pegado a sus talones. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al ver cómo su gato subía hasta el segundo piso junto con el rubio y después ya no pudo ver a ninguno de los dos. Emitió un suspiro de resignación y volvió a la cocina para cenar. Solo esperaba que Crookshanks no terminara abalanzándose hacia Draco como lo había hecho con otros de sus amigos cuando intentaban dormir en la cama de habitación de huéspedes de la que el gato se había apropiado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó al escuchar golpes a lo lejos. Se removió en su cama, enredándose entre las sábanas. Emitió un quejido bajo cuando volvió a escuchar los golpes. Abrió un ojo, pero lo volvió a cerrar cuando la deslumbró la luz que entraba por la ventana frente a ella. Cuando escuchó por tercera vez los golpes recordó que la tarde anterior su madre le había mandado un mensaje al teléfono para avisarle que irían a comer el _brunch_ con ella.

Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su bata que colgaba del perchero junto a la puerta de su habitación. Bajó rápidamente hasta el primer piso y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las caras incrédulas de sus padres. Hermione se removió incómoda, sin saber explicar cómo es que se le había olvidado su reunión, o cómo seguía dormida tan tarde, cuando ella solía despertarse antes de que siquiera saliera el sol.

―Mamá, papá ―dijo Hermione y los abrazó. Se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar. ―Entren.

―Lo lamento, cariño ―dijo su padre cerrando la puerta detrás de él y caminando atrás de su esposa y su hija. ―De saber que al fin te volviste una persona con hábitos de sueño saludables habríamos llegado más tarde.

―Ja ja ―respondió sarcásticamente Hermione mientras ayudaba a su madre a colocar los recipientes con comida repartidos por la encimera. ―Siempre los he tenido. Pero ayer me desvelé.

―Ay, mi amor, ¿aún te explotan en tu trabajo? ―preguntó su madre conteniendo la risa, sabía que su hija era la única que se sometía a esas largas jornadas por gusto propio.

―No, mamá. Ayer ocurrió algo y volví tarde ―zanjó el tema Hermione, que se giró hacia su refrigerador para guardar la jarra de té helado que venía cargando su padre. ―Iré a asearme ―dijo y salió de la cocina. ―Pónganse cómodos ―exclamó mientras subía por las escaleras.

Al llegar al piso de las habitaciones volteó hacia la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. Esperaba que Draco no saliera mientras sus padres estuvieran ahí, sería difícil explicarles porque su compañero de trabajo, y anterior matón del colegio, estaba ahí, durmiendo en su casa. Se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta y recargó el oído contra la superficie. Alcanzó a escuchar leves ronquidos y ningún otro movimiento. Perfecto, mientras estuviera dormido Hermione no tendría que preocuparse de eso.

Volvió a su habitación para bañarse y vestirse. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con su ropa muggle, un pantalón flojo y un top ligero, lo que extrañaba vestir cuando trabajaba en el ministerio, en el que tenía que vestir de manera formal. Se reunió con sus padres media hora después, los encontró en la sala de estar admirando su nuevo televisor y también los componentes que recientemente había adquirido.

―Tomatito, ¡esta cosa es asombrosa! ―dijo su padre al verla entrar mientras señalaba su reproductor de música. ―Debió costarte una fortuna…

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el ridículo apodo que había utilizado su padre con ella desde que tenía seis o siete años. Se debía a una terrible experiencia con la salsa de tomate que su madre había preparado para una cena muy importante. Al final, Hermione había terminado con un nuevo sobrenombre y cierta reticencia de volver a cocinar cualquier cosa que incluyera tomates.

―Gano bastante bien, papá ―respondió Hermione orgullosa.

―Podrías ganar mejor si por fin se dieran cuenta de que tú debes ser la Ministra, cariño ―respondió su madre sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la cintura de su hija para dirigirla hacia la cocina.

Hermione se rió y negó con la cabeza. Rodeo con su brazo los hombros de su madre y se dirigieron a tener su brunch. Desde que sus padres habían comenzado a salir con parejas de familias más sofisticadas habían adquiridos ciertos gustos refinados, como el brunch. Hermione, que estaba en contra de las jerarquías sociales y desigualdad social desde que tenía uso de conciencia, no estaba para nada de acuerdo y tampoco le había gustado que la arrastraran a imitar esas conductas esnobs, pero ahí estaba, comiendo algo que no era ni desayuno ni almuerzo, con tal de que sus padres estuvieran contentos.

Estaba sirviéndose la segunda tostada con paté cuando vio que su gato Crookshanks bajaba por las escaleras con su habitual indiferencia. No le dio tiempo de pensar en dónde estaría Draco cuando este apareció en la entrada de la cocina con el cabello despeinado y gesto de estar aún medio dormido. Los padres de Hermione miraron sorprendidos primero en dirección del muchacho y después hacia su hija, que intentaba esconder su incomodidad.

―Malfoy ―saludó Hermione e hizo un gesto para que entrara a la cocina. ― ¿Tienes hambre?

Draco entró con paso titubeante y se posicionó junto a Hermione. Frente a él, una pareja de cuarentones, aproximadamente, lo observaban con curiosidad. Le tomó un par de segundos pensar que quizás ellos podrían ser los padres de Hermione, principalmente porque ninguno de ellos tenía el mismo cabello desastroso como el de la muchacha. Hermione cambió el peso de un pie al otro hasta que se dio cuenta que era ella quien los tenía que presentar.

―Mamá, papá, él es Malfoy, mi compañero de trabajo.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos, quizás decidiendo cómo proceder. Su madre fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó a Draco con una sonrisa amable y estiró la mano para saludarlo: ―Señor Malfoy, es un gusto conocerlo.

Draco jamás se había relacionado previamente con un _muggle_ y nunca se había esperado que los primeros con los que interactuara fuera con los padres de Hermione Granger, a la misma que había jodido y despreciado durante años en Hogwarts. Tomó la mano de la mujer y se la sacudió gentilmente.

―Puede llamarme Draco ―contestó él con tono inseguro.

―Un gusto, Draco ―dijo también el padre de Hermione y le palmeó el hombro. ― ¿Te unes a nosotros?

Draco volteó casi espantado hacia Hermione y ella aguantó la risa al verlo con ese gesto de miedo. ―Sí, papá, Draco comerá con nosotros.

―Entonces quizás deberíamos ir todos al comedor ―respondió alegremente la madre de Hermione. ―Vamos, Draco, ayúdame con esto ―la mujer le pasó un par de fuentes con comida y le indico que la siguiera hasta la habitación del fondo en donde se encontraba el comedor. Draco frunció el entrecejo, pero la siguió cargando patatas horneadas y ensalada de atún.

―Tomatito ―dijo su padre mientras tomaba la jarra de té helado y la cubertería necesaria. ―Si no es molestia, ¿podrías explicar qué es lo que hace tu compañero de trabajo, que no conocíamos de nada, aquí?

Hermione había esperado que este momento no llegara, pero aparentemente sus padres seguían ganándole en estrategia. ―Necesita un lugar dónde quedarse ―declaró segundos después. Su padre la miraba pacientemente, esperando su explicación. ―Solo iba a ser un par de noches en lo que él buscaba otro lugar, pero ayer internaron a su padre y no sé si debería dejar que se vaya estando tan afectado.

Su padre asintió y le sonrió. Sabía de la bondad de su hija, y su esposa le había platicado del día en que había ido desanimada a contarle sobre su nuevo compañero de trabajo que había sido malo con ella durante la escuela de magia. ―Es su decisión, Herms, pero eres muy amable ofreciéndole quedarse.

Ella asintió, dando el tema por zanjado, pero cuando estaba por salir de la cocina para seguir a su madre y a Malfoy, su padre volvió a hablar: ― ¿Estás segura de que es de confianza?

Hermione apretó los labios y se quedó pensando en si realmente ella lo consideraba una persona confiable. No temía que la atacara, eso ya había pasado con anterioridad y ella no tenía miedo, sabía que era extremadamente hábil en duelos mágicos y fácilmente le podría ganarle. Pero, por otra parte, recientemente él no había hecho nada para que ella dudara de que su única intención era hacer su trabajo.

―Sí, no hay ningún problema, papá. No tienen que preocuparse ―contestó con simpleza y ambos salieron hacia el comedor.

Al entrar en este encontraron a Jean Granger intentando sacarle plática a Draco, que esquivaba las preguntas con monosílabos. Su madre le estaba preguntando sobre su trabajo antes de que estuviera colaborando con su hija y él intentaba no responder directamente, aunque cuando vio a Hermione entrando por la puerta se rindió. Rodó los ojos y se unió a la conversación.

―Trabajaba con dragones, los cuidamos y los entrenamos. No es nada del otro mundo.

― ¿Dragones? ―preguntó sorprendido el padre de Hermione al entrar. Se sentó junto a su esposa. Su hija tomó asiento a regañadientes frente a él, a lado de Draco.

—Malfoy trabajaba en el Centro de Cuidado de Dragones en Rumania — intervino Hermione.

—Vamos, cariño, deja que Draco nos cuente —la interrumpió su madre. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y centró la mirada hacia el plato de comida que le había servido su madre. Draco intentó disimular su sonrisa, aunque no lo logró con demasiado éxito.

―Sí, trabajaba directamente con dragones…

― ¡De verdad existen! ―exclamó el señor Granger mirando asombrado a su esposa.

Draco se alzó de hombros, para él era completamente normal saber de su existencia. ―Sí, nosotros los protegemos y los cuidamos. Los entrenamos para tenerlos más controlados y la verdad en eso se resume el trabajo, básicamente.

― ¿Básicamente, dice? ― el padre de Hermione no cabía en sí. ― ¿Cómo es que has preferido trabajar en el Ministerio a seguir cuidando dragones? Yo dejaría mi trabajo por completo mi trabajo para hacer lo que tú hacías.

―Mi jefe me lo pidió. Y supongo que Gra… Hermione me escogió para continuar trabajando con ella porque hacemos buen equipo ―respondió Draco, pero al terminar agachó la mirada hacia su plato y comenzó a comer. Alcanzó a ver de reojo que Hermione volteaba a verlo sonriente.

Continuaron hablando sobre la vida de Draco, las vacaciones que solía tener junto con sus padres cuando era un niño, los conciertos a los que asistían frecuentemente y los eventos de gala que había presenciado a lo largo de toda su vida. Sus padres lo escuchaban fascinados contar historias sobre castillos antiguos en los que aún vivían los espíritus de viejos reyes y magos, de conciertos mágicos donde los instrumentos bailaban por todo el teatro y las grandes fiestas que se daban en la alta sociedad mágica.

― ¿En serio han dormido en el castillo de Dunnotar? ―preguntó Jean Granger con asombro. ― ¡Pensé que solo quedaban ruinas de él!

―Claro que no ―respondió Draco con una sonrisa altanera. ―Está hechizado para que los _muggles_ vean una ilusión. Créame, jamás fue destruido de esa manera, durante la guerra contra los jacobitas muchos de los monjes druidas ayudaron a proteger el castillo y a la gente que se resguardaba dentro.

― ¡Por Dios! ¿de qué no es capaz la magia? ―cuestionó el padre de Draco. Su hija les había hablado sobre muchos aspectos de la magia, pero definitivamente el compañero de trabajo de su hija tenía muchas más experiencias y conocimiento sobre ese mundo.

Draco solo sonrió de manera incómoda y volteó a ver a Hermione. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y continuó comiendo en silencio. Quizás no sería necesario explicarles a los padres de la muchacha que los límites de la magia habían quedado muy en duda cuando se había descubierto todo el poder que había logrado tener Lord Voldemort al explorar la magia oscura.

―No lo sé, papá, pero seguramente más del que imaginamos ―zanjó Hermione en tono esquivo.

Draco desvió la mirada hasta el reloj que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y notó la hora, ya era más de medio día y aún no terminaba con su almuerzo. La señora Jean estaba volviendo de la cocina con un pastel casero y puso mala cara cuando vio que el muchacho se estaba terminando rápidamente la comida para después levantarse de la mesa.

― ¿No quieres postre, Draco? ―preguntó.

―Yo… No, lo lamento, ya debo retirarme ―se disculpó Draco mientras ponía la silla en su lugar.

Hermione volteó a verlo y comprendió al mirar su rostro un poco más pálido y tenso hacia donde se tenía que dirigir. ―Es verdad ―dijo y se levantó de un brinco de su asiento ―, te diré cómo llegar.

―Primero, debo asearme, Granger ―respondió Draco. ―Iré… ―señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar.

Draco asintió completamente mudo y se despidió de los señores Granger con un rápido apretón de manos. Subió hasta la habitación de huéspedes y una vez dentro se dirigió hasta el sanitario, pero canceló el plan de tomar un baño porque no comprendía el funcionamiento de todo ese mecanismo. Había un tubo largo de metal que se alzaba detrás de un extremo de la bañera y a la mitad tenía colocados unas perillas con las letra en cada una. Por lo que simplemente había dado media vuelta y se había colocado una muda de ropa limpia.

Hermione ya lo esperaba en el piso de abajo, frente a la entrada de la sala de estar. La siguió y se dirigieron frente a la chimenea. ―Solamente tienes que gritar San Mungo ―dijo ella y se hizo a un lado para que Draco entrara en el espacio de la chimenea, se tuvo que encorvar y bajar la cabeza para poder caber; la chimenea era de la altura para que Hermione entrara perfectamente, pero él era aún más alto que ella.

―Ten ―le dijo ella al momento que le pasaba una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo con polvos _flu_. El pellizco el contenido y tomó lo necesario para el viaje. ―Llévala para que tengas como volver.

―Esto es ridículo ―se quejó Draco guardando la bolsa dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. ―Podrían simplemente levantarme la restricción de magia, estoy en peligro, ¿cómo se supone que debo de sobrevivir si ni siquiera me puedo aparecer?

―Debes soportarlo al menos hasta que lo presentemos ante el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ―rebatió Hermione. ―Mientras deberías de dejar de quejarte, sabes que mil maneras mágicas de transportarse. Dudo que durante toda tu vida usaras la aparición únicamente.

― ¿Cómo es que teniendo padres tan simpáticos saliste tú tan mandona y desagradable, Granger? ―preguntó Draco, pero no le dio tiempo a escuchar la reacción de Hermione porque inmediatamente tiró los polvos _flu_ y gritó San Mungo.

Se apareció unos metros más allá de la recepción, en una hilera de chimeneas que se veían llenas de polvo, como si nadie les diera el mantenimiento necesario. Al salir del hueco se sacudió la ropa y caminó hasta la recepción. La bruja que atendía notó su presencia después de unos segundos y le preguntó con voz amable pero distante: ― ¿A quién busca, señor?

―Lucius Malfoy.

―Ah, por supuesto. El señor Lucius Malfoy, lo transfirieron al sexto piso, al ala de observación. Es de lado izquierdo. ¿Familiar o amigo?

―Familiar ―respondió en tono seco. ―Soy su hijo.

―Muy bien, señor Malfoy, necesito que coloque su nombre aquí y su firma a un lado ―le indicó la recepcionista pasándole una tira de pergamino llena de nombres. Draco únicamente agitó la varita para completar lo que le había pedido la bruja. Al terminar, le agradeció a la enfermera, pero esta lo interrumpió cuando estaba por irse. ― ¿También vendrá su esposa, señor Malfoy?

Draco frunció el ceño sin saber que responder, pero asumió al segundo que la mujer estaba confundida. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al ascensor del hospital. Bajó en el sexto piso, aliviado de no compartir el mismo espacio tan pequeño con la familia de brujos que había subido en el tercer piso. Al bajar, suspiró aliviado de no tener que soportar ni un minuto más a los niños del ascensor que más que pequeños humanos parecían bestias.

Giró hacia la izquierda y rápidamente llegó a la nueva habitación de su padre. Giro la perilla y esta vez sí pudo abrirla; al entrar, vio a su madre en un rincón, dormitando en una silla. El libro que sostenía se le había resbalado de las manos y ahora estaba abierto sobre su regazo. Se acercó con lentitud hasta ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro delgado de ella, la sacudió levemente, pero su madre no daba señas de vida.

― ¿Madre? ¿madre? ―la volvió a sacudir y esta vez Narcissa entreabrió los ojos, aún somnolienta.

― ¿Hijo? ―su madre se pasó la mano por los ojos para despejarse y se enderezó en el respaldo de la silla. ―Draco, cariño, ¿cuándo llegaste?

―Apenas ―dijo él, alejándose de su madre y caminando al lado opuesto del cuarto. ― ¿Desayunaste ya?

―No, no, he estado aquí toda la mañana.

―Vamos, ve ―dijo con indiferencia, pero claramente preocupado por su madre. ―Yo me quedaré.

― ¿Seguro, cariño? No me molesta, no tengo hambre…

―No te descuides por mi padre. No vale la pena ―murmuró con enfado.

―Draco, cariño…

―No te voy a obligar a nada, madre. Solo no quiero que te desmayes por un sacrificio absurdo.

―De acuerdo ―Narcissa se levantó, tomó su túnica del respaldo de la silla y rodeó la mano de su hijo para darle un apretón antes de retirarse. ―Vuelvo en un momento.

Draco caminó por el espacio de la habitación con zancada amplia, de un lado al otro, intentando matar el tiempo. No sabía que hacer ahí, en la habitación de San Mungo, encerrado con su padre comatoso. Después de unos minutos tomó asiento en el lugar donde había estado su madre y repaso con la vista el perfil de su padre.

Había escuchado múltiples veces que la gente al dormir, o, en este caso, estar en coma, lucía más tranquila y pacífica. Sin embargo, Draco no lograba encontrar eso en el rostro de su padre. Tenía arrugas como surcos en el entrecejo, seguramente porque se la pasaba con gesto de enfado desde que Draco tenía memoria. Sus rasgos eran afilados, casi idénticos a los de él, pero en su padre lucían más despiadados que elegantes.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y jugueteó con sus manos recargadas sobre su estómago. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber traído un libro o sus apuntes de la clase de Leonard para al menos estudiar en lo que su madre llegaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse para intentar dejar de lado el estrés que le causaba que hasta ahora no tenía ningún reporte de la salud de su padre. No supo en qué momento se durmió, pero el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo sacó de ese estado.

―Lo siento, hijo ―murmuró su madre y tomó asiento en la butaca que estaba frente a la cama de su padre. ― ¿No pudiste dormir en la casa de la señorita Granger?

Draco frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que su madre era muy capaz de hacer preguntas amables con la intención de ofender o hacer sentir incómoda a la gente, aunque no entendía si esta era una situación de ese tipo o simplemente le preguntaba para saber. Sin embargo, cuando vio la mirada de reprobación en los ojos de su madre, entendió que ella no estaba nada contenta con que durmiera en la misma casa no solamente con Granger, sino con la mujer que era la heroína de todos los _sangresucia_ y demás criaturas inferiores, como sus padres solían llamar al resto de criaturas mágicas.

―Dormí bastante bien, madre ―respondió. ―Solo estaba aburrido.

―Vaya ―murmuró ella en respuesta. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás ahí, Draco? Tendrías más comodidades en nuestro hogar.

―Pensé que estaba aquí para saber sobre la salud de mi padre ―interrumpió Draco―, no para discutir mi vida, madre.

―Draco, por favor, de verdad no me estarás diciendo que vas a quedarte en la casa de la señorita Gran…

―Madre, ya basta. Será mejor que vaya a buscar a un medimago ―exclamó furiosamente Draco y salió de la habitación de su padre.

Caminó por el pasillo del ala de observación en busca de algún medimago y encontró a uno que iba saliendo de una de las primeras habitaciones. Aceleró el paso para poder alcanzarlo y una vez que estuvo a su par, Draco habló: ―Buenas tardes ―dijo―, ¿podría alguien ir a la habitación 608? Llevo toda la mañana ahí y ningún medimago se ha aparecido para hablarnos de la condición de mi padre.

―Claro, ¿cuál habitación? ―preguntó sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos que estaba revisando.

―La 608 ―contestó Draco con enfado, le irritaba tener que repetir algo que había dicho hace apenas unos segundos.

―Si, claro, el señor… ¿Malfoy? ―la voz del medimago se endureció y al fin levantó la mirada. Draco comprendió al instante su reacción, se trataba de Ernie Macmillan, su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts de la casa de Huflepuff. ―Draco Malfoy, un placer volver a verte ―volvió a hablar en tono amable y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

―Macmillan ―respondió Draco y le tomó la mano para sacudirla con rapidez. ―No sabía que te habías vuelto medimago.

―Oh, todavía no lo soy ―contestó rápidamente. ―Estoy haciendo mis prácticas en el área de envenenamiento por pociones mágicas.

― ¿Entonces sabes dónde puedo conseguir a alguien que sí pueda atender a mi padre? ―preguntó Malfoy con frustración.

―Conozco al jefe de planta ―dijo Ernie con gesto serio. ―Lo llamaré. Puedes volver al cuarto de tu padre, yo le avisaré que lo requieren ahí.

Draco asintió y estaba por irse sin decir nada cuando se dio cuenta de que Macmillan estaba siendo demasiado amable teniendo en cuenta el historial de su comportamiento con él. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a dirigir, con cierta reticencia, la mirada a Ernie: ―Gracias, Macmillan ―exclamó dificultosamente.

―Sí, eh… claro. Permiso ―Ernie salió rápidamente hacia el ascensor de personal.

Draco volvió desganadamente a la habitación de su padre. Al entrar, encontró a su madre leyendo en voz alta, quizás en un torpe intento de hacer que Lucius reaccionara, o que al menos la escuchara. Narcissa se interrumpió cuando vio a su hijo entrar y lo recibió con una sonrisa breve. ― ¿Encontraste a algún medimago, hijo?

―Sí ―afirmó él. ―En unos momentos mandará a alguien más.

―Perfecto. Era hora de que hicieran su trabajo.

Draco asintió y no continuó con la conversación. A los pocos minutos llegó el medimago que era el jefe de planta, el medimago Dawkings. Les informó rápidamente lo que le sucedía a Lucius, aunque la familia Malfoy lo sabía de sobra. El estrés que había tenido durante años, el desmejoramiento físico que había sufrido en Azkaban y el constante uso de magia negra había debilitado el núcleo mágico de Lucius, lo que lo había dejado con el sistema inmune débil y al borde de resultar inservible.

―Tememos que pueda ser su corazón ―dijo el medimago gravemente. ―Está debilitado, y no es una causa meramente fisiológica. El núcleo mágico está muy debilitado, no sabemos exactamente la razón. Quizás deberíamos mantenerlo un par de días en observación, pero ya podemos sacarlo del sueño inducido.

― ¡Qué alegría, medimago Dawkings! ―exclamó Narcissa sin disimular su alegría. ― ¿No es excelente, Draco?

― ¿Mmm? Ah, sí, mhm.

― ¿Lo harán hoy?

―Lo recomendable será hacerlo mañana por la mañana, señora Malfoy. No hará daño dejarlo descansar por el resto del día.

―Tiene razón, mucha razón ―asintió Narcissa dándole la razón al medimago. ―Lucius no estará nada feliz al descubrir que está empeorando. Lo mejor será que esté descansado.

Dawkings simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación después de despedirse de los Malfoy. Draco se había tranquilizado al saber que su padre estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que lo despertaban, pero no podía evitar las ganas de gritarles a todos los incompetentes de San Mungo por no saber qué era lo que ocurría con su padre. El resto de la tarde, él y su madre se mantuvieron en silencio. Comieron en el comedor del hospital, aunque no fue una experiencia agradable para Draco escuchar como su madre se quejaba de que mezclaran a los enfermos con los visitantes. Después volvieron a la habitación y Narcissa se dedicó a seguir leyendo una de las novelas para brujas que tanto le fascinaba.

―Debo terminar pronto ―había dicho cuando Draco le recriminó seguir leyendo esa literatura absurda. ―Me reuniré con la viuda Nott, su amiga Florence y la señora Goyle para nuestro círculo de lectura.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Draco se levantó de su asiento y tomó su abrigo del respaldo de la silla en la que había estado la mayoría de la tarde. ―Debo irme, madre ―exclamó y se acercó para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla. ―Te veré mañana temprano.

―Espera, hijo. Quédate en nuestro hogar. Ya sé que dijiste que no lo querías, pero sé que lo que te impide volver con nosotros es tu padre, y él está aquí internado, no te molestará…

―No pretendo que comprendas mis razones, madre ―respondió Draco con calma. ―Pero ese ya no es mi hogar.

― ¡O al menos quédate con tu amigo Nott! Su madre me dijo que tú y él habían vuelto a hablar.

―Madre, por favor, ya basta.

― ¡Pero Draco! Hijo, estoy preocupada por ti. No me gustan los motivos de la… Granger, no sé qué pretende al dejarte quedarse en su casa, ¿qué quiere, mantenerte vigilado?

―No tienes por qué comprenderlo ―interrumpió Draco, que nuevamente comenzaba a irritarse por la insistencia de Narcissa.

― ¡No son nuestros amigos, Draco! Tú no sabes qué es lo que pretenden, solo quieren seguir mancillando nuestro nombre.

― ¡Solo está siendo amable! ―gruñó. ―No he sido, o soy, y probablemente tampoco seré el mayor admirador de Granger, madre. Pero ella solo está siendo amable. Somos compañeros de trabajo, nos llevamos relativamente bien. Y aparentemente es la única persona en Reino Unido que no es tan imbécil y necia para gritar "mortífago" cuando me ve. Odio tener que estar agradecido con él, pero así es madre. Y no deberías continuar insistiendo con el mismo tema porque estoy hasta la mierda de esto.

―Draco, me parece que simplemente estás siendo terco y absurdo…

―Buenas noches, madre ―zanjó Draco y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Se dirigió hasta el área de aparición y sacó de su abrigo el costal con los polvos _flu_. Gritó _Guarida de Crookshanks_ a la par que dejaba caer los polvos. Apareció en la casa de Hermione y su gato lo miraba desde la esquina del salón con indiferencia. Salió del hueco de la chimenea y sacudió su abrigo. Estaba por salir de la pieza cuando una cabeza llena de rizos castaños se asomó por el borde de la puerta corrediza y le sonrió tímidamente.

―Pensé que Crookshanks había vuelto a romper algo ―dijo Hermione a manera de saludo. ―Creí que pasarías la noche con tu familia.

―Creíste mal, Granger. No podía pasar un segundo más en ese lugar.

―Vaya, ¿así de mal? ―preguntó Hermione y él asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco. ―Lo lamento.

―Pues no lo hagas, Granger ―respondió Draco en tono seco. ―No vale la pena sentir lástima por él.

―Pero es tu padre…

―Y por eso te lo digo ―la cortó nuevamente. ―Iré a arriba.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ¿quieres cenar? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No… gracias, iré a dormir.

La muchacha asintió y se quedó en su lugar cuando Malfoy pasó junto a ella para ir por las escaleras al piso superior. Hermione se sacudió para liberarse de la tensión que había acumulado al ver al muchacho sumamente pálido y cansado y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cocina para sentarse en el desayunador, en el que tenía un libro abierto por la mitad. Continuó con su lectura en silencio, por momentos se le olvidaba que ahora tenía un invitado con ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó y averiguó minutos después que estaba sola. La habitación de huéspedes estaba completamente vacía, al parecer Draco había ido a San Mungo a primera hora de la mañana. Se alzó de hombros restándole importancia y bajó hasta la cocina para poder desayunar y continuar con el libro de Draco que había comenzado el viernes por la noche.

La mañana se le fue como el agua. Había realizado de manera _muggle_ todas las tareas de la casa y después asistió a su clase de yoga, la cual le había recomendado su madre para poderse relajar de todo el estrés del trabajo, pero obviamente no le funcionaba para nada bien. Después de tomar un baño y ponerse en ropa más cómoda, se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón y comenzó a revisar nuevamente un par de documentos del trabajo que le habían enviado recientemente por lechuza. Entre ellos se encontraba la orden del departamento de Seguridad Mágica en la que solicitaban la presencia de Draco y Hermione en el Centro de Cuidado de Dragones para llevar a cabo la estrategia con tecnología muggle.

Leía los parámetros impuestos por el departamento de seguridad cuando sonó un chasquido en la chimenea y después un aullido de dolor. Hermione levantó la vista espantada y se encontró con Draco que se masajeaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Seguramente había olvidado la altura de la chimenea, Hermione estaba conteniendo la risa ante la imagen porque Malfoy no se veía para nada contento.

―Granger ―murmuró malhumoradamente Draco.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―le preguntó ella con tranquilidad mientras volvía a leer los documentos del ministerio.

―De la única manera que podría ir ―confesó Draco quitándose el abrigo y tomando asiento al otro extremo del sofá en donde se encontraba Hermione. ―Lo despertaron hoy, y lo único que escuché salir de su boca fueron maldiciones. Nada fuera de lo común, realmente. Lo peor fue cuando le dijeron que estaba empeorando.

― ¿En serio? ¡Es terrible, Malfoy, lo lamento!

Draco se alzó de hombros y suspiró: ―Como sea, de todas maneras, no saben lo que es ―admitió en tono derrotado. ―A decir verdad, tampoco merece una segunda oportunidad. Sigue siendo la misma mierda de siempre.

― ¿Quieres seguir hablando de eso? ―lo cuestionó Hermione consideradamente.

―La verdad que no ―contestó tajantemente. ― ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? ―le preguntó en respuesta al ver que los documentos que revisaba tenían el logo del ministerio impreso.

―Llegó hoy. Es una solicitud del departamento de seguridad. El martes tenemos que ir al Centro y escoger a las personas que se entrenarán para utilizar el equipo _muggle_.

―Fabuloso ―contestó él mientras se deslizaba por el sofá y cerraba los ojos con cansancio. ―Será genial dejar de usar trajes por un día.

―Es verdad ―admitió Hermione. ― ¿Tienes idea de a quién podríamos elegir?

―Ann es una opción ―respondió con voz adormecida. ―Es muy inteligente, lo entiende todo muy rápido. Seguramente será la mejor en un par de días. Los otros idiotas con trabajo pueden leer.

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó revisando los informes hasta que su estómago protestó por el hambre. Se estiró en su asiento y dejó en la mesilla de junto los documentos. ― ¿Quieres cenar? Muero de hambre…

―Mhm ―respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Te puedes parar siquiera? ―preguntó con una risita.

―No… no lo creo ―murmuró en respuesta.

―Bien ―contestó Hermione saliendo de la sala. ―La traeré.

Fue hasta la cocina y preparó un par de sándwiches rápidamente. Sirvió jugo de calabaza en dos vasos y lo puso todo en una charola. Volvió a subir y se encontró con Draco que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar del sueño que tenía. Cuando la vio entrar se enderezó y se frotó la cara para intentar despertarse. ―Gracias, Granger ―dijo con voz ronca.

―No es nada ―respondió amablemente y agitó su varita para dejar la charola flotando frente a ellos dos.

Ambos tomaron su plato y empezaron a comer en silencio. Hermione se estiró después de unos segundos para tomar el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió, buscó entre los canales hasta que encontró uno en el que transmitían una antigua película de comedia. Hermione se divertía demasiado al verla, y un par de veces incluso estuvo por ahogarse con la comida por las carcajadas. Sin embargo, Draco no comprendía la mayoría de las cosas, la mayoría de las referencias pertenecían a la religión cristiana de los _muggles_.

Horas más tarde, Hermione se despertó al escuchar las risas que emitía el televisor aún encendido. Miró a su alrededor confundida, todo estaba oscuro, la luz de la pantalla era la única que iluminaba la habitación. Se enderezó y miró hacia el lado izquierdo en donde se encontraba Malfoy que se había despatarrado en su lado del sofá. La muchacha se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Draco; susurró su nombre un par de veces, pero el muchacho únicamente gruñó en protesta y se fue de lado hasta que su mejilla chocó con los cojines del asiento.

Hermione salió de la habitación sobre la punta de sus pies y subió hasta su cuarto. Tomó la frazada que estaba doblada a los pies de su cama y bajó con ella entre las manos. Llegó hasta el sofá y cubrió a Draco con la manta. Apagó el televisor y dejó encendida la lámpara de una de las mesas de lectura; después volvió a su habitación para volver a dormir.

* * *

El lunes había comenzado de la peor manera posible. Draco se había levantado con la espalda dolorida por no dormir en una cama y lo primero que había visto había sido el culo del gato anaranjado de Hermione. Tuvo que descubrir por sí mismo cómo funcionaba la ducha de los _muggles_ y terminó bañándose con agua helada, lo cual no ayudó en lo más mínimo con su contractura muscular. Rebuscó en su baúl para encontrar un traje que no estuviera demasiado arrugado, pero no logró encontrarlo, por lo que puso en práctica los hechizos de quehaceres que alguna vez había escuchado de boca de su madre, pero no estaba acostumbrado a realizarlos. Normalmente eran los elfos domésticos quienes lo hacían por él.

Al salir de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina escuchó la voz enfada de Hermione que despotricaba audiblemente. Al entrar al mismo espacio que ella notó lo enfadada que estaba. Tenía entre sus manos una ejemplar del Profeta y lo mantenía abierto en la sección de política. Draco no entendía lo que leía en voz baja, pero supuso que no podía ser nada bueno.

―Granger, buenos días.

― ¡Malfoy! Debes ver esto, ¡es una estupidez! No lo puedo creer, son los argumentos más sin sentido, yo… yo no sé… ¡Qué mierda es lo que les sucede!

― ¿De qué es lo que hablas? ―preguntó Draco mientras caminaba hacia ella.

― ¡Ve! ¡El nuevo Concejo de Libre Esclavismo para Elfos Domésticos! ¡El CLEED!

― ¿Libre esclavismo…?

― ¡Sí! Por Merlín, esto es deplorable… ¿cómo se les ocurre? Había logrado tanto…

Draco tomó el periódico que Granger le tendía y leyó la noticia. Ella tenía razón, los elfos domésticos que no estaban de acuerdo con las políticas nuevas que había impuesto el Departamento del que se había cargo Hermione. Así que ahora habían fundado su propia sociedad civil mágica para protestar. La muchacha, que no podía despegar la mirada del artículo del Profeta por el coraje que le causaba, se asomó por encima del hombro de Draco para seguir leyendo. Uno de los rizos desobedientes de su cabellera le había cosquillas en la barbilla al rubio.

― ¿Por qué no entiendes que están inconformes con lo que planteas, Granger? Ellos nacieron para servir, déjalos que lo sigan haciendo.

― ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡No porque algo haya sido igual durante años quiere decir que sea el propósito de toda una especie de criaturas mágicas!

―Vamos, Granger, ellos no quieren ser salvados.

― ¡Pero no significa que no merezcan justicia! ―exclamó sumamente ofendida por la posición de Malfoy en la discusión.

―No puedes salvar a todos, Granger. Deja de lado tu completo de heroína, nadie en tu posición de jefa había intentado hacer lo mismo que tú simplemente porque es innecesario ―argumentó Draco con fastidio―, los estúpidos elfos estaban bien en donde estaban.

―Por favor, Malfoy, me parece que eres el menos indicado para hablar de elfos y de su comodidad cuando el suyo huyó de ustedes ―discutió Hermione mientras sacaba del refrigerador unas rebanadas de queso y tomate para picar, los puso en la encimera.

Draco tomó dos platos del anaquel de metal en que había observado que Hermione los guardaba y colocó el pan tostado que había hecho la muchacha y lo repartió entre ambos. ― ¿Tú sabías de Dobby? Bueno, eso fue culpa de mi padre.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Hermione de vuelta mientras quitaba la tetera de la estufa y tomaba dos tazas de la alacena. ―Porque supe de buena fuente que tú lo torturabas frecuentemente ―lo atacó.

―Mierda, Granger, ¿qué más dará? Solo era un puto elfo.

Hermione, que ya había llenado las tazas de agua caliente y había colocado la bolsita de té correspondiente en cada uno, le pasó de mala gana su té a Draco, haciendo que un par de gotas salpicaran la encimera. ―Importa y mucho, Malfoy. Eso solamente demuestra la estúpida idea que los colocaba como la supremacía mágica, y todo lo demás no importa. Solo ustedes.

― ¡Claramente los elfos son inferiores, Granger! Su magia es básicamente protomagia, no tienen la capacidad de canalizarla… ¡Es estúpido defenderlos como si fueran magos! ―la contradijo mientras botaba frente a ella el plato que le correspondía con el pan y una rebanada de queso.

―Es estúpido, para ustedes los sangrepura la magia de los hijos de muggle también podría ser considerada protomagia ―recriminó Hermione. ― ¿Quieres tomate? ―preguntó mientras tomaba las rodajas que había cortado y las colocaba en su pan.

Draco asintió y ella sirvió un el resto sobre la tostada del muchacho. ―Como sea, Granger, hasta tú puedes admitir que no estamos al mismo nivel.

―No, Malfoy, eso lo puedes admitir tú ―contestó mientras comía rápidamente su desayuno. ―Yo no lo creo, y me parece que merecen la misma justicia y beneficios que nosotros.

―Ellos… están… ¡para servir! ―siseó Draco.

― ¿Y por eso no son dignos de tener los mismos derechos? ―chilló ella.

―Bueno, no esperaría ver un Ministerio de Criaturas Mágicas pronto o tampoco una agencia para contratarlos… ―farfulló Draco.

―Quizás es porque eres demasiado estrecho de mente, ¿no lo crees? ―soltó Hermione con enojo. Se terminó rápidamente su tostada y dejó su plato en el fregadero. ―Salimos en cinco ―dijo Hermione en tono cortante y salió de la cocina a su habitación.

― ¿Qué mierda pasó? ―murmuró Draco confundido y botó el periódico en la encimera.

Terminó el resto de su desayuno en silencio y cinco minutos después Hermione volvió a bajar cargando un maletín en la mano izquierda y su abrigo sobre su antebrazo derecho. Draco la vio pasar del final de las escaleras a la puerta de la entrada y se levantó del asiento del desayunador y la siguió. Agitó su varita en silencio y unos segundos después su propio abrigo y maletín flotaban frente a él. Hermione lo esperaba aún con el rostro contraído por el enojo. Draco simplemente se quedó junto a ella tomándola por el codo. Ambos se aparecieron al instante en el área de aparición del Ministerio.

Llegaron hasta la oficina de Hermione en medio de discusiones banales pero que los mantenían de un humor terrible. Margaret ni siquiera los saludó en cuanto los vio porque ambos iban peleando sobre la importancia de las clases de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts, y ellos tampoco notaron para nada su existencia. Entraron al despacho de Hermione y continuaron discutiendo por un buen rato más.

―De acuerdo, Malfoy ―exclamó Hermione para interrumpir la perorata de Draco después de la larga discusión. ―Quizás será mejor que nos concentremos para hacer nuestro trabajo.

―Eso lo dices porque sabes que yo tengo razón en esta, Granger ―apuntó Draco incisivamente.

― ¿De verdad crees eso? Me estás diciendo que los magos de familias sangrepura deberían ser los únicos candidatos a ser ministros, ¡es una idiotez! ¡No puedo creer que tengas la misma mentalidad podrida que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts!

―Mierda, Granger, claro que no pienso igual…

― ¿Eso es lo que crees? Es tu discriminación y clasismo disfrazado, Malfoy. Deberías darte cuenta antes de que des otro argumento basado en semejantes estupideces.

― ¡Qué mierda, Granger! ¿Quién crees que eres para decirme eso?

―No lo sé, ¿acaso no me crees digna por ser una sangresucia?

Draco se enrojeció por el enojo y azotó el puño contra la mesa: ― ¡Jamás dije eso! Tú no puedes simplemente acusarme porque a ti te place, Granger.

Hermione cuadró aún más los hombros cuando escuchó el golpe de Malfoy y lo retó con la mirada. ― ¿De verdad? Porque con todo lo que has dicho hoy me parece que solo has tenido la cortesía de no decirme sangresucia, ¡pero aún piensas que eres superior a mí por el linaje de tu familia! No, pues muchas gracias por no violentarme con esa esa palabra de mierda.

Draco bufó furioso. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños y la vena de su frente comenzaba a hacerse visible. No porque me le molestase lo que Hermione decía porque fuera mentira, sino que le enfurecía que tuviera razón y él no lo había notado hasta ese momento en que ella se lo restregó en la cara.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, lo cual se sentía bastante extraño después de que habían pasado horas gritándose. Hermione se aclaró la garganta, se sentía incómoda por la situación, pero sí lo suficientemente enojada como para conciliarse en ese momento con Draco. Fue el quien dio el primer paso y se animó a hablar.

―Déjame leer los documentos del departamento de seguri… ―interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo cuando Hermione los botó frente a él en completo silencio.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablándose únicamente para lo indispensable, y entre menos palabras mejor. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Draco no decidía si debía irse a algún restaurante cercano a comer o si debía quedarse junto con Granger corrigiendo y llenando formas para el proceso de mañana, pero no le dio tiempo de tomar una decisión cuando se volvió a asomar la cabeza de Theodore bajo el marco de la puerta de la oficina de Hermione.

―Granger, buenas tardes. ¿Te importa que me lleve a Malfoy solo un momento?

―Pregúntale a él, Nott ―respondió con una sonrisa amble. ―Es su hora de almuerzo.

― ¿Draco…?

―Vamos ―murmuró y tomó su abrigo. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina sin despedirse de Hermione. Ella solamente negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Theodore en tono cauteloso.

―Quizás quieras preguntarle a él, Nott ―contestó Hermione de malhumor. ―Tu amigo sigue siendo bastante idiota.

Theodore sonrió comprensivamente y solo asintió en entendimiento. ―Yo hablaré con él.

―Buena suerte ―susurró Hermione en respuesta después de que Nott cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

Theodore y Draco fueron al pequeño restaurante de comida italiana que se había inaugurado recientemente en el Valle de Godric. El humor del Malfoy no había mejorado en lo más mínimo, y lo único que salía de su boca eran gruñidos, monosílabos y su orden de espaguetis a la boloñesa con un toque de valeriana. Theodore, que no comprendía para nada el humor de su amigo, terminó explotando a los pocos minutos.

― ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! Si vas a tratarme peor que a un elfo al menos podrías decirme que te tiene tan enojado.

―No menciones a los estúpidos elfos ―contestó Draco de mala gana. ―Tuve una estúpida discusión con Granger, es una insoportable.

― ¿Ella es una insoportable? ―preguntó Theo burlonamente. ― ¿Qué te pudo haber dicho para que la volvieras a considerar una insoportable?

― ¡Nada! ¡No lo sé! ―admitió exasperadamente Draco. ―Estábamos hablando de los elfos domésticos, después de estudios muggle, la situación del ministerio, de Shacklebolt y después… mierda, no lo sé. Está siendo irracional.

―Eso no es para nada claro, Draco.

―Le dije que… únicamente los sangrepuras deberían ser los candidatos a ministro.

― ¿Por qué? ―lo cuestionó Nott con gesto de profunda incomprensión.

―Porque son los legítimos ciudadanos ―repitió Draco sin siquiera pensarlo.

― ¿De verdad piensas eso? ―volvió a preguntar Theodore con una ceja en alto. ―Pensé que después lo mal que terminaron nuestras familias después de la guerra te replantearías cómo nos educaron.

―Es una mierda ―confesó Malfoy―, pero lo hago. Solo que Granger es demasiado testaruda y cerrada, yo… bien, es verdad, también soy imbécil y no note la puta mierda que estaba diciendo.

― ¿Y entonces? ¿por qué estás molesto?

―Porque cree que es superior a todo mundo y su estúpida superioridad moral le hace creer que puede juzgarme y que yo tengo que aceptar todo lo que ella diga solamente porque es la estúpida amiga de Potter.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ―preguntó Theo astutamente.

―Dijo que la seguía considerando inferior a mí solamente por ser hija de muggles, ¡pero eso es imposible! ¡incluso almorcé con ellos!

― ¿En serio dijo eso…? Espera, ¿almorzaste con los padres de Granger?

―Sí ―gruñó Malfoy en voz baja. ―Como sea, no pienso eso. O tal vez de alguna forma sí que lo pensaba. Ya no sé, de todas formas, es ella quien se debe disculpar. Yo no le dije nada, no la ofendí.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que le dijiste a la máxima representante de los hijos de _muggle_ en la sociedad mágica que solamente una parte de la sociedad es digna de tener el puesto político más importante únicamente por la condición de su sangre?

―Sí, bueno, eso fue lo que interpretó ella…

― ¡No lo interpretó! ¡Es lo que estás diciendo Malfoy!

―Sí, ya lo sé, fue una estupidez. No es necesario que me lo repitas.

―Me parece que sí que lo es ―afirmó Theodore inclinándose hacia Draco y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. ―Le dijiste eso a una mujer que te ofreció un mejor trabajo, te ha apoyado y sobre todo ha intentado ser mínimamente amable contigo. Draco, de verdad ha sido una puta maravilla contigo y le dices eso, está en todo su derecho de molestarse.

―Quizás debió decirme que eso estaba mal ―gruño Draco aún fastidiado por la situación mientras comía de su plato de espaguetis que habían aparecido frente a ellos hace un par de segundos.

―Ella no es tu brújula moral, Draco. No es su obligación mostrarte que está bien o qué es lo que está mal.

―Te invito abiertamente a que tú tampoco sientas la necesidad de ser mi brújula moral, Nott.

―Yo no quisiera ―respondió Theodore con la boca llena por comida. ―Pero eres demasiado testarudo para comprender lo más obvio por ti mismo, aparentemente.

Draco le dio una última mirada asesina y regresó a comer su almuerzo. Al terminar, los dos volvieron al Ministerio y Malfoy volvió a la oficina de Granger. Durante el camino iba pensando en qué manera decirle a Granger que lo sentía sin parecer un completo lameculos o cobarde, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que toda su preparación había sido en vano. Potter se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio con Hermione frente a él. En medio de ellos dos tenían un objeto con una pantalla y un teclado, Draco la reconocía, Leonard le había dicho que lo llamaban portátil.

―Malfoy, qué bueno que llegaste, es necesario que hablemos ―dijo Harry al verlo entrar por la puerta.

―Potter, Granger ―Draco caminó hasta el lado de Hermione y dirigió la mirada hacia Harry. ― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Potter?

― ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos semanas, en la calle de Hermione? ―Draco asintió y Harry siguió hablando. ―Logramos acceder a los archivos muggle, y reconocimos un rostro.

Harry pulsó la tecla más larga del teclado y un video se reprodujo en la pantalla. Era el video de seguridad de una de las casas continuas que había logrado captar el momento. Después de unos segundos en los que únicamente se veía la calle en silencio, apareció una figura de un hombre alto y delgado, con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su túnica. Draco recordaba la casa, pero solamente se veía la esquina de esta, por lo que no se distinguía del todo hacia dónde se dirigía.

Draco se inclinó más hacia la pantalla y Hermione lo imitó. De la pantalla se escuchaban voces, pero no se distinguía lo que decían, pero se intuía que se trataba de una discusión. Draco y Hermione pegaron un bote cuando la pantalla se iluminó con una luz verde y después se distinguía el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo. Segundos después, la calle quedaba igual de tranquila.

―Esto es lo que necesito que veas… ―murmuró Harry.

Por la misma dirección que había llegado, volvió a aparecer la figura del hombre del principio del video, la diferencia es que ahora tenía la capucha abajo. Conforme se acercaba a la cámara, la imagen se volvía más y más nítida. Draco entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar una maldición cuando vio de quién se trataba. Harry pausó la imagen.

―Le mostramos la imagen del archivo a Michael Harp, él lo reconoció, pero se negó a decirnos de dónde, ahora mismo sigue en interrogatorio.

Pero Draco había dejado de escucharlo. Ante él estaba la imagen del rostro de Theodore Nott, con el rostro pálido y los ojos azules que reconocería en cualquier parte después de conocerlo desde que eran niños pequeños. Sintió que las rodillas se le debilitaban y después el calor de la mano de Hermione sobre la suya propia, pero no podía reaccionar y mucho menos voltear a verla. Seguía viendo el rostro de su amigo con la boca seca.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Me encantaría que me dijeran qué les pareció, ¿les gustó? Yo lo amé. De nuevo, ¡gracias por estar aquí!_

 _Muggle-Almost-Witch_


	7. El Baile

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que la espera ha sido larga, ¡pero les traigo otro capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo y ojalá la longitud compense la espera, porque hasta el momento es el más largo que he escrito. De verdad espero que lo disfruten muchísimo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VII**_

 _ **El baile**_

Draco sentía que cada vez la habitación se volvía más y más pequeña, como si se encogiera a su alrededor. Harry había bajado la pantalla del portátil y ahora los dos amigos lo veían con preocupación. Se alejó del escritorio de Hermione hacia la esquina más cercana y de ahí se dirigió a la puerta. Repitió el recorrido una, dos, cuatro, seis veces, hasta que Harry se desesperó con su silencio.

—¿Malfoy, tú tenías idea de que Nott pudiera ser…?

—¿Un asesino? —lo interrumpió con tono cruel. —No, no tenía ni puta idea.

—Aún no lo han comprobado, Malfoy —argumentó Hermione desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No es necesario, no hace falta que ver más que lo obvio. Él estuvo ahí y después alguien murió —la contradijo Draco.

—Aún no puedo dar ninguna declaración al respecto, Malfoy, pero debo interrogarte —dijo Harry.

—¿Interrogarme? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, Potter!

—Tu relación con él te hace una persona de interés, Malfoy.

—¿Persona de… persona de qué? —alegó Draco exasperado. —¡Yo no hice nada, Potter! Granger te lo dijo, estuve toda la tarde con ella y después los dos fuimos hacia donde estaba el incendio.

—Necesito registrarlo de manera oficial, Malfoy. También volveré a interrogar a Hermione. No es nada personal —apuntó Harry con agudeza.

—Bien —se resignó Draco y volvió a posicionarse del lado de Hermione para poder ver a Harry directamente. —Entonces, ¿Theo es un sospechoso?

—Por el momento sí, sí lo es.

—Mierda —Draco se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo. —¿Lo van a detener los aurores?

—Sí, un equipo se está coordinando para ir por él. Deben salir en media hora, aproximadamente.

—Potter —dijo Draco dubitativamente —, me parece que deberías darle el beneficio de la duda antes de retenerlo.

—Malfoy, es muy claro lo que está ahí —interrumpió Harry. —Tenemos una clara evidencia, no puedo interrumpir la orden del Jefe de Departamento de Seguridad.

—Claro, porque es imposible que el auror Potter se equivoque —exclamó Draco en tono cruel. —Estás hablando de Nott, quien prefirió escapar el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, que casi fue echado de su familia por su padre, solamente porque no quiso ser parte de los mortífagos.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. No importa lo que digas o puedas decir. Nott está ahí, tengo que detenerlo —Harry se levantó de su asiento y se colocó el portátil bajo el brazo. —Los espero en dos horas en mi oficina.

Hermione se levantó de igual manera y siguió a su amigo hasta la entrada del despacho. Ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Ella se quedó por un momento mirando hacia la superficie de madera y después volteo a verlo con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de enojo. Se acercó hasta él y se quedó parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer, Malfoy —dijo en tono duro. —Si Theodore es culpable, no podrás convencer a Harry para que no realice el proceso y lo lleve hasta el Tribunal del Wizengamot.

—No intento hacer nada, Granger —rebatió Draco ofendido. —Es verdad que Nott no es un potencial asesino.

—¡Ya no lo conoces! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo dejaron de verse? ¿Y de repente aparece así, de la nada, con intención de volver a ser tu amigo? —exclamó Hermione en tono preocupado. —No deberías estar tan seguro de él, Malfoy, y tu cercanía al jefe de la Oficina de Aurores no lo ayudará.

—¿Mi cercanía? —preguntó con asombro Draco. —¡Potter me odia, Granger! Y tampoco le pediría ningún favor a ese imbécil, solo plantee una duda razonable.

—Sé que te preocupas por tu amigo, Malfoy —dijo Hermione tomando asiento en la silla en la que había estado Harry. —Pero debes comprender que no podemos hacer ninguna excepción, mucho menos cuando tenemos evidencia tan contundente.

—¿Podemos? ¿tenemos? —preguntó burlonamente el rubio. —Granger, ni tú ni yo tenemos control en esto.

Hermione se enrojeció, pero mantuvo la calma lo mejor posible. —Sé que no es mi posición, Malfoy —habló ella con tranquilidad. —Pero es solamente porque yo no lo quiero. Deja de subestimarme, porque te puedo jurar que nunca fuiste ni serás superior a mí solamente por ser hijo de una familia de sangre pura.

—¿Subestimarte? Desde que trabajamos juntos jamás he cuestionado tu puta autoridad, ni tu juicio, Granger. Y no ha sido por querer agradarte a ti, a Potter o a Shacklebolt, sino porque verdaderamente eres la puta genialidad. Si crees que soy el mismo imbécil de Hogwarts pues es tu maldito problema, porque no he sido más que puto respetuoso contigo y tu amigo de mierda, y tu estúpida secretaria que me jode la vida siempre que la veo. Mierda, Granger, hasta lo he sido con tu gato.

—¡Pues adivina, Malfoy! —respondió Hermione elevando el tono también. —Jamás tuviste motivos para ser idiota conmigo, ni con Harry y tampoco con Ronald. Eras un crío mimado, que no concebía que nadie lo ignorara ni estuviera en desacuerdo con él, y te jodía que fuéramos los únicos que no te temieran.

—¿Qué mierda, Granger? ¿quieres que me disculpe por todas las estupideces que pude haber hecho a los once años?

—No, Malfoy, no quiero eso. Pero no es posible que doce años después no hayas cambiado —concluyó Hermione.

—Yo no tengo porque darte ni una puta explicación, Granger —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. —Pero es una estupidez que sigamos discutiendo cuando tenemos que seguir trabajando juntos por largo rato. Granger, no te subestimo. Es difícil deshacerse de todo lo que te han dicho desde que naciste, y lo he intentado porque no quiero terminar en el mismo charco de mierda en el que se encuentra mi padre.

Hermione lo veía desde su asiento, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba esperando para saber cuál era el punto de todo el discurso que le estaba dando Draco, aunque estaba reticente a creer lo que él decía. Hasta ese momento no se había planteado el verdadero cambio del muchacho; pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella completamente grosero, como siempre, pero dispuesto a ser honesto, su resistencia se fue debilitando, aunque no estaba dispuesta a tragarse todo lo que él dijera. Hacía años que había dejado de excusar a las personas de su comportamiento por las circunstancias en las que habían vivido, lo había dejado de hacer con Ronald, cuando por fin comprendió que su baja autoestima y envidia no dependía de los éxitos de Harry ni de ella, sino por él. Siempre había sido él.

—Como sea —dijo Draco en un suspiro de frustración. —No pretendía darte a entender que eras inferior, simplemente salió así. Si de alguna manera voy a ser superior a ti, Granger, es porque tú eres idiota. No porque seas hija de _muggles_.

—Más te vale deshacerte de esas estúpidas ideas pronto, Malfoy —dijo Hermione levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta. —No soportaré trabajar con un retrograda.

Ella salió de su propio despacho y sus pasos resonaron por toda la sala. Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras le seguía hasta la oficina de Harry Potter.

* * *

—Repítelo nuevamente, Malfoy —dijo Harry dejándose caer en el respaldo de su asiento. Ambos estaban en la sala de interrogatorios, Malfoy lo miraba mal encarado, pero eso no le podía interesar menos. —Tú y Hermione fueron a Londres… ¿a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos?

—Es la tercera vez que lo afirmo, Potter —gruñó Draco. —Fuimos ahí y después a casa de Granger.

Harry soltó una risa que intentó disimular con una pequeña tos, pero Draco distinguió su verdadera intención al instante. El muchacho también se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y golpeteo la superficie de la mesa que los separaba con la punta de sus dedos. Estaba soportando las ganas de gritarle a Potter que era incompetente y que debería enfocarse en su trabajo, y dejar de reírse de él de una buena vez.

—¿Y luego qué sucedió? —cuestionó Harry aclarándose la garganta.

—Vimos una luz verde y ambos sabíamos lo que significaba. Ella se apareció, pero yo no puedo hacerlo por las estúpidas regulaciones en mi magia. Gracias por eso, por cierto.

—Agradece a Merlín que no estás en Azkaban, Malfoy —contestó con seriedad Harry. —¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta donde ella estaba?

—Caminé, Potter —dijo Draco como si fuera lo más obvio. —El incendio era a un par de calles, fue fácil encontrarlo.

—Al llegar, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

—Gente intentando apagar el incendio con cubetas de agua, otras llorando en la esquina… como sea, sería más fácil que vieras mis recuerdos en un pensadero, Potter.

—Lo dudo, Malfoy. Pueden ser alterados.

Draco resopló y se removió para ponerse más cómodo y continuar con el interrogatorio. —Busqué a Granger y después la vi salir de la casa, que estaba a punto de caerse por el fuego, y salió con un niño en brazos, como la puta temeraria que es.

Harry lo miró de mala manera y movió la varita para interrumpir la _vuelapluma_ que hacía la transcripción del interrogatorio. —No vuelvas a referirte así de Hermione —enunció, remarcando las sílabas de cada una de las palabras. —No entiendo porque ha sido tan amable y considerada contigo, Malfoy, pero más te vale que beses el piso por donde ella camina, porque ha sido fabulosa con alguien que se dedicó a humillarla y torturarla.

—Me parece que ese no es tu asunto, Potter —discutió Draco, cruzando los brazos y poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Mis amigos son mi asunto, Malfoy. Respeto sus decisiones, es una mujer inteligente e independiente. Pero también sé que tu moral es muy dudosa, y no quiero que mi amiga salga dañada por tu poca fuerza de convicción y tus ideales difusos.

—No pretendo hacerle nada a Granger, Potter —gruñó Draco.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado. Volvió a agitar su varita y la _vuelapluma_ volvió a elevarse, dispuesta a continuar anotando lo que ambos dijeran. —Entonces, Malfoy, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron inmediatamente después de que ella saliera del edificio?

—Nos mantuvimos al borde de la situación. No podíamos ayudar lo suficiente, no podíamos utilizar magia en presencia de tantos _muggles_. Luego apareciste tú con el resto de tus sirvien… aurores y manejaron la situación.

—No es necesario que cuentes eso, Malfoy. Ahora dime, después de que te dejara en el Caldero Chorreante por la noche, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¿Es en serio, Potter? —cuestionó incrédulo Draco. —Dormir, fue lo que hice en cuanto llegué a mi habitación.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmarlo?

—No lo sé, ¿el estúpido cantinero espía a sus inquilinos? Porque de lo contrario me temo que nadie me vio dormir en toda la puta noche.

—¿Y Theodore Nott? ¿Cómo fue que te reencontraste con él?

—Él me buscó en el Caldero Chorreante, Potter. No fui detrás de él, no sé siquiera si aún viva en la mansión de su familia.

—¿Por qué fue que te buscó? —preguntó con actitud incisiva.

—Dijo que me había visto en la primera plana de El Profeta, en la noticia del incendio y la muerte del _muggle._

—¿Y de verdad quieres hacerme creer que te buscó únicamente con la intención de tener un reencuentro amistoso contigo, Malfoy?

Draco negó con la cabeza y contesto irritado: —No sé por qué me buscó, Potter, pero en ese momento dijo que era para evitar que hiciese una estupidez.

—¿A qué estupidez se refería, Malfoy? ¿a la de contactar algún mortífago?

—Potter, te dije que no soy tan estúpido para poner en juego mi libertad.

Harry enarcó las cejas. —Eso lo podemos poner en tela de juicio… —dijo en tono más bajo.

—Mierda, Potter, eres un idiota. Si esto va ser únicamente para que te diviertas…

—Malfoy, estamos por terminar. Por último, ¿cuáles encuentros has tenido con Nott en los últimos días?

—El lunes, después del fin de semana en que fui a la ópera con Granger. Y hoy al medio día, almorzamos y después los encontré a ustedes.

—De acuerdo. Por el momento es todo, gracias por tu testimonio, Malfoy —Harry resopló cuando vio que Draco lo miraba con una ceja en alto por el agradecimiento. —Es una formalidad. Ya puedes salir.

Draco salió de la habitación de interrogatorios, en la misma que había visto a Michael Harp, y se encontró con Hermione que lo estaba esperando sentada en la silla de uno de los cubículos. Nada más al verlo salir, la muchacha se levantó de la silla y se dio media vuelta para salir de la Oficina de Aurores, con el rubio casi pisándole los talones. Ambos subieron en silencio al ascensor y se mantuvieron así hasta el área de aparición, donde Hermione dio vuelta sobre sí misma y dejó a Draco que utilizara las chimeneas.

Cuando él también se apareció en la casa de la muchacha, escuchó golpes en el piso superior, del lado que supuso sería la habitación de ella. Draco se mantuvo en la sala de estar por unos segundos hasta que decidió subir y llegó ante su puerta. Se escuchaba como azotaba los cajones para cerrarlos y seguramente también las puertas de su armario. Trago saliva, y también buena parte de su orgullo, y estiró la mano para tocar a la puerta.

Después de los golpes, se detuvo el sonido dentro del cuarto de Hermione, pero ella no emitió ninguna palabra en respuesta. Draco se aclaró nuevamente la garganta y abrió la boca: —Granger, hablemos —dijo como si le quemara enunciar la última palabra.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Malfoy? —contestó de mala gana Hermione del otro lado de la puerta.

Draco dejó salir el aire y emitió un quejido de frustración que intentó disimular con un carraspeo. —Sobre de lo que no terminamos de hablar en tu despacho.

El muchacho escuchó como Hermione caminaba hacia la puerta y después se encontró con la cara de la castaña asomada por el resquicio de la puerta. —Me parece que dejaste bastante claro tu punto, Malfoy —dijo en actitud cortante.

—No fue así, Granger —la contradijo arrastrando las palabras. —Tú decidiste que era retrógrada, y aparentemente tu juicio es indubitable.

—No es solamente mi juicio, Malfoy —contestó ella saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —Fue lo que dijiste, yo nunca puse palabras en tu boca.

—¡Pero tampoco me dejaste terminar en tu oficina, Granger!

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios en una fina línea, sin dirigirle palabra a Draco. Él, por su parte, comprendió que quería que él hablara. Resopló nuevamente con actitud frustrada y encaró a Hermione. —Puedes creerme o no, Granger, pero nada de lo que dije fue con intención de agredirte —lo último salió de su boca como si de ácido se tratara. —Tú, Potter e incluso hasta el estúpido Weasley tuvieron la suerte de estar del lado correcto de la moralidad y tener un complejo de héroes, pero no todo el mundo crece así, Granger, y es estúpido juzgar a quienes pensábamos diferente solo porque fuimos educados con ideales distintos.

—Deja de justificarte, Malfoy —murmuró Hermione que cada vez soportaba menos el discurso de Draco.

—No lo hago, Granger —contradijo Draco en un gruñido. —Pero eres demasiado crítica con los demás cuando no te das cuenta de que siempre estuviste del lado privilegiado, tú no tuviste que poner en duda tus creencias. Al contrario, simplemente confirmaste que lo que creías era lo correcto.

—Eso no te exime de haber sido un imbécil, Malfoy.

—¡Jamás dije que lo hiciera! Fui un imbécil contigo y con todo el puto mundo, Granger, pero no puedes negarme que todos en algún punto lo fueron con lo que creían inferior a ustedes.

Hermione hizo un mohín recordando su poca tolerancia y grosería con la profesora Trelawney y su clase de adivinación que consideraba una completa pérdida de tiempo, aunque no tenía intención de hablar sobre eso para apoyar el argumento de Draco. —Jamás fui racista, clasista o retrógrada con nadie, Malfoy.

—Mira, Granger, podemos seguir discutiendo al respecto o puedes darme el puto beneficio de la duda y dejar de creer que soy un retrógrada cuando hasta el momento no te he faltado al respeto en ningún momento —argumentó Draco en tono seco.

—¿Has sido respetuoso conmigo? ¡Vaya, gracias, Malfoy! Por fin eres capaz de tratarme como a un ser humano.

Draco gruñó en respuesta y estaba por dar media vuelta para salir de ahí cuando tuvo una idea. —Pruébame, Granger.

—¿Disculpa? —lo cuestionó Hermione con la ceja en alto y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pruébame, volvamos a hablar. Si después de eso piensas que soy todo lo que dijiste y no tengo remedio yo mismo le diré a Shacklebolt que me reemplace.

—¿Por qué querrías que te probara, Malfoy? Dudo que mi opinión te importe más que un comino. Y yo no pretendo razonar contigo más de lo necesario.

—No necesito otra madre que me diga cómo pensar, Granger —discutió Draco al instante. —¿Qué dices, Granger? —la volvió a cuestionar con altanería.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella y se hizo a un lado para que Draco entrara a su habitación. —Pero te advierto que si no cumples tu palabra no tengo ningún reparo en cumplirla por ti —advirtió en tono amenazante.

—Comencemos por los estúpidos elfos de una vez, Granger…

Cuando Draco no escucho respuesta, volvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que Hermione lo observaba con el gesto fruncido. Su primera reacción fue rodar los ojos, pero al instante corrigió: —Con los muy dignos de respeto, los elfos domésticos.

—Eso es el primer strike, Malfoy.

Draco le dirigió una mirada extrañada pero no le preguntó a qué se refería. Tomó asiento en una pequeño sillón individual que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y esperó pacientemente a que Hermione lo imitara. Sin embargo, ella caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó una libreta, así como un palito delgado y transparente con el cual comenzó a escribir.

—Elfos domésticos —enunció ella al mismo tiempo que lo escribía en la libreta. —¿Te parece normal que los magos esclavicen a las criaturas que consideran inferiores?

Draco suspiró como si se estuviera desinflando. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y vaya que no lo fue. Pasaron el resto de la tarde y la mayoría de la noche discutiendo y debatiendo sobre los mismos temas que los habían llevado a tener una regresión a sus tiempos de cólera en Hogwarts. Draco se sintió arrasado por la fiereza y determinación de Hermione al hablar de aquellas injusticias que le interesaban, así como de las injusticias que veía en la jerarquización de la sociedad mágica. Y pudo comprender porque era la jefa de departamento más joven del ministerio, porque había sido la alumna modelo en Hogwarts y porque entre la sociedad mágica se le llamaba _"la bruja más poderosa de su generación"._

Probablemente su orgullo no le permitiría hablar al respecto en voz alta jamás, pero al final de la conversación no pudo más que aceptar que Granger llevaba razón en sus argumentos y demasiada. Le hizo cuestionar aspectos de sus creencias que ni él mismo había cuestionado en su momento de reflexión, hace un par de años, y eso le seguía fastidiando demasiado a Draco. Sin embargo, había sido capaz de recordar lo que Theodore le había dicho ese mismo día en el almuerzo y no desquitó su frustración contra Hermione.

—Sin importar lo que digas, Granger —dijo Draco después de aclararse la garganta. Su voz sonaba áspera después de discutir durante tanto tiempo. —Lo único útil de los _muggles_ es el internet.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en medio de la cama. Se había recogido el cabello de un coleta y tenía junto a ella varias hojas de papel que había arrancado de su bloc de notas. La muchacha levantó la mirada después de escuchar lo que decía Draco. —¿Bromeas? —lo cuestionó con una ceja en alto. —¿Los avances médicos? No soy medimaga, pero estoy segura de que la tecnología _muggle_ ayudaría demasiado a curar a muchísimos más magos.

—No ha sido necesario hasta el momento —respondió él, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra el filo del escritorio.

—Si, por supuesto —contestó Hermione en respuesta. Estiró las piernas y salió de la cama. —Seguramente pueden hacer una tomografía con ayuda de un _lumus_ y una cámara.

—Una tomo… ¿qué? —preguntó Draco siguiéndola con la mirada hasta la puerta.

—No te explicaré eso hoy, Malfoy —dijo Hermione girando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla. —Muero de hambre, ¿quieres cenar?

Draco asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación de la muchacha. —Entonces, Granger, ¿jamás pensaste en lo ridículamente malo que era el nombre de PEDDO? ¿Tú, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts?

—Ronald y Harry lo intentaron —dijo ella mientras bajaban las escaleras. —Y si me hubiera importado su opinión, lo habría considerado —argumentó con ligereza.

—Pensé que eran de esos que se apoyaban en todas sus estupideces —exclamó Draco en tono escéptico.

Hermione resopló y negó con la cabeza. —A veces creo que tienen la sensibilidad de un ladrillo. No es como que tú puedas criticarlos, Malfoy.

—¿Qué es lo que hacían? ¿se burlaban de ti por tejer gorritos para los elfos? —comentó el muchacho en tono burlón.

—Ronald lo hizo —admitió ella con actitud malhumorada.

—Pero la Comadreja siempre ha sido un imbécil —respondió Draco. Hermione le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia antes de que ambos entraran a la cocina.

* * *

Hermione estaba tomando su segunda taza de café en el día. Se encontraba en su oficina, rodeada del informe sobre la declaración de Draco que Harry le había enviado. Junto con el sobre que traía los informes había una nota escrita con la caligrafía irregular de su amigo, en la que le avisaba sobre la detención de Theodore Nott, que habían realizado el día anterior en la noche. Afortunadamente había estado sola en su oficina al leer la nota, porque no sabía qué cara había puesto al leerla. Sin embargo, ahora estaba preocupada pensando en cómo decírselo a Draco.

Malfoy no se encontraba con ella porque había vuelto a las clases de Leonard, quien le había asignado más horas por la clase que se había perdido, por lo que ella tenía tiempo de pensar sobre el tema. Además, esa misma tarde tenían que viajar al Centro de Cuidado para elegir a los empleados que entrenarían para el uso del equipo _muggle_.

Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta y dejó de lado su taza después de terminarse el café. Tenía que dejar un par de cosas resueltas para no tener pendientes para el próximo día y debía hablar con Margaret para que entregara un par de papeles. Así fue como la encontró Draco cuando entró a la oficina su oficina. Hermione se encontraba revisando un par de documentos con su insoportable asistente, que anotaba furiosamente sobre un pergamino las indicaciones que su jefa le daba.

—Granger —saludó al entrar al despacho.

—Un segundo, Malfoy —murmuró ella en respuesta y estiró el dedo para indicarle que dejara de hablar. —Este memorándum se lo tendrás que pasar al jefe del departamento de seguridad. Que sea antes del mediodía, se pone insoportablemente bruto cuando recibe cualquier documento por la tarde, puede ser algo imbécil.

—Comprendido, jefa —dijo Margaret entre dientes. —¿Algo más?

—Es todo por el momento, Margaret —respondió Hermione. —Gracias.

Su asistente se levantó del asiento y pasó junto a Draco murmurando " _señor Malfoy_ " como saludo a regañadientes, él únicamente asintió en respuesta. Tomó asiento frente a Granger y ambos se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, con la pregunta implícita en el aire. Hermione se removió en su asiento, colocó los brazos cruzados sobre la superficie del escritorio y se aclaró la garganta.

—Harry ya tiene a Nott, Malfoy. Fue por él en la noche —dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz. Draco únicamente asintió. —No lo pueden retener en su contra, Malfoy, puedes verlo si así lo quieres.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, Granger —murmuró en respuesta.

Ella asintió y dejó salir el aire de un golpe. —¿Quieres almorzar?

—Vamos —respondió él y se levantó del asiento. Espero en su lugar hasta que Granger estuvo de su lado y ambos salieron por la oficina.

—¿Qué tal la clase con Leonard? —preguntó Hermione en un intento de desviar la conversación.

—Ni lo menciones, Granger —respondió el muchacho con un resoplido. —Si he aprendido algo con él es por mi puta inteligencia, no por sus habilidades como profesor.

—¿Los demás trabajadores son tan inteligentes como tú? —cuestionó ella sarcásticamente.

—Solo Ann lo es —respondió él con los labios arrugados en una mueca. —Estoy seguro de que los demás son bastante brutos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuaron a su camino. Ambos llegaron hasta el Atrio para dirigirse al área de aparición cuando Draco se detuvo en seco. Del otro lado, cerca de la fuente del mago, se encontraba Nott custodiado por un mago y una bruja que lo igualaban en estatura. Iban en camino hacia el elevador y Draco se separó de Hermione para alcanzar a Theodore antes de que pudiera subir al ascensor.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de retenerlo y simplemente lo siguió a cierta distancia. Se quedó a un par de pasos de los dos, sin poder escuchar lo que decían, simplemente veía la espalda de Draco y la expresión serena de Theodore. La espalda de Draco se contraía, seguramente porque estaba moviendo las manos para hablar, pero Nott se mantenía impasible. Hermione se acercó un par de pasos, pero siguió sin poder escuchar nada. Cruzó una breve mirada con los brujos que escoltaban a Nott y les sonrió con incomodidad.

—Me lo debes, Nott —había dicho Malfoy y esta vez Hermione logró escucharlo porque fue casi un grito.

Theodore movió los labios rápidamente y Hermione asumió que lo estaba calmando. Un intercambio de palabras después, ambos se dieron la mano y Draco volvió junto a Hermione. No dijeron ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a las chimeneas, en donde Draco se volvió a la muchacha y preguntó: —¿A tu casa?

—Claro —respondió ella y se adentró en la chimenea. Murmuró las palabras para aparecerse en su casa. En cuanto ella salió del espacio de la chimenea, Draco apareció. Esta vez había logrado doblar las rodillas para no golpearse nuevamente en la cabeza.

—¿Quieres china o italiana? —preguntó Hermione saliendo del salón con Draco pisándole los talones.

—¿Te refieres a la comida? —cuestionó él en tono burlón.

—Vinimos para almorzar, ¿no? —le respondió ella volteándolo a ver con una ceja en alto.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina de la muchacha y ella utilizó el teléfono que estaba empotrado en la pared de la cocina, junto al armario de los platos, para poder llamar al restaurante italiano. Los veinte minutos de espera se pasaron rápidamente en lo que Draco le contaba sobre lo aburrida que había sido su clase con Leonard y la breve visita que le había hecho a su padre en el hospital. El tono de su voz se endureció cuando le reveló a Hermione que la salud de Lucius Malfoy no estaba progresando.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Hermione volvió después con varios recipientes desechables llenos de comida. Ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que después de unos minutos Hermione se animó a romper el silencio incómodo: —¿Terminaste de empacar lo necesario?

—No es necesario, Granger —respondió él inmediatamente. —La mayoría de mi ropa sigue en el dormitorio del Centro.

—¿Y por qué no trajiste la elegante para trabajar en el ministerio, Malfoy? —bromeó Hermione.

—La manera en la que te vistes impide que pueda ver eso como un insulto, Granger —las comisuras de la boca de Draco se habían alzado levemente en una sonrisa, pero logró disimularla.

Hermione rodó los ojos. pero también sonrió. Terminaron de comer y ambos tomaron sus maletas para poder transportarse directamente del Ministerio. Volvieron a la oficina de Hermione, en la que se encontraron con Margaret y con uno de los empleados del departamento de Hermione, quien era el encargado de la división de cuidado de dragones.

—Montgomery —dijo Hermione a modo de saludo.

—Señorita Granger —respondió él y se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento. —Creo que necesitamos hablar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella. —¿Sobre qué debemos de hablar?

—Ellen me dijo que será usted quien se encargue del asunto de los huevos de dragones.

—Así es —confirmó. Volvió la mirada hacia Draco, que la esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta de su oficina y le tendió su pequeña maleta. —¿Me esperas dentro, Malfoy? Será solo un segundo.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero tomó la maleta de Hermione y entró a la oficina. La muchacha regresó su atención hacia Robert Montgomery y dijo amablemente: —¿Qué es lo que te trae verdaderamente aquí, Montgomery?

—Me parece que soy yo quien tendría que participar en este proyecto, Granger —alegó él cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Podría saber por qué lo dices?

—Yo soy quien trabaja con dragones, Granger. Lo he hecho durante los últimos tres años. Me corresponde a mi hacer este proyecto.

—Montgomery, no sé cómo fue que te enteraste de este proyecto —comenzó a decir Hermione y volvió la vista hacia Margaret, que tenía la cabeza gacha y fingía estar concentrada en sus archivos—, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo, porque es un proyecto que se está realizando en conjunto con otros departamentos, por lo que es bastante confidencial.

—Sé lo suficiente como para afirmar que tengo más experiencia y credibilidad en este terreno, señorita Granger —alegó Montgomery de manera cortante.

—Señor Montgomery —comenzó Hermione—, me parece que no le compete a usted decidir quién es o no el responsable de su proyecto.

—¿Y a cuál pobre imbécil va a colocar para que lo realice? Seguramente a alguno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, como siempre se benefician únicamente a los amigos y los demás empleados somos víctimas de…

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y cuadró los hombros: —Montgomery, no quisiera suspenderlo por insubordinación, así que cuando le digo que a usted no le compete este proyecto, espero que deje de meterse en donde no le corresponde —dijo con toda su determinación. Camino hacia su oficina y entreabrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar volvió la mirada hacia Montgomery y agregó calmadamente: —Por cierto, señor Montgomery, yo seré quien lleve a cabo este proyecto, así que no tiene que preocuparse por mi capacidad.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sin voltear a ver la cara de Montgomery. Draco la veía desde su asiento, pero se levantó inmediatamente, como si la silla estuviera ardiendo. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y dio un par de pasos para rodear el escritorio. —Descuida, Granger —exclamó. —Yo sí sé que tú eres la jefa y ese es el lugar de la jefa.

—Silencio, Malfoy —respondió ella y ocupó su asiento, aún tibio por culpa de Malfoy. —Sé que no es nada profesional decir que un empleado es estúpido, pero Montgomery es el mayor estúpido. Ha cuestionado mi autoridad desde el comienzo.

—La Santa Granger no puede ser siempre correcta —dijo con sorna Malfoy.

Hermione bufó y lo señaló con el dedo índice. —Deberías dejar de opinar. Mejor ordena las solicitudes que debemos llevar al Centro.

—Iré a despedirme de mis padres en un par de horas, Granger —agregó Draco en cuanto tomó los pergaminos que Hermione le tendía.

—Por supuesto, a la hora que tú gustes —murmuró ella, mientras revisaba otros documentos y utilizaba su varita para firmarlos. —¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Draco levantó la mirada y el entrecejo fruncido: —¿Por qué querrías acompañarme, Granger?

Hermione, que se había sonrojado al notar lo que le había ofrecido a Draco, no levantó la mirada e intentó disimular su vergüenza leyendo los pergaminos que tenía entre sus manos. —No, yo no… —respondió con la voz ahogada. —Olvídalo, fue estúpido. Es algo que diría una… ay, déjalo.

—Dudo que sea una buena idea, Granger —dijo Draco después de sopesarlo por unos segundos. —Mi madre continúa molesta porque sigo rechazando su invitación a quedarme en su mansión.

Hermione asintió en silencio, pero la curiosidad ganó la batalla y se aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de preguntar: —¿Por qué no quieres quedarte en tu propio hogar, Malfoy?

—¿En mi hogar? —preguntó Draco con las cejas enarcadas. —¿Te refieres al cuartel de guerra de Voldemort?

—No sabía que eso había sido —murmuró Hermione en respuesta.

—Tú mejor que nadie puedes entender porque no quiero volver a ese lugar, Granger —añadió él en tono indiferente.

—Ya, claro, lo sé. Aunque estoy segura de que no por las mismas razones.

Draco, que no pretendía hablar de sus dramas familiares y sus traumas con Granger, se acomodó en el asiento y adquirió una postura relajada. —¿Es esto una insinuación para que me vaya de tu casa? Porque de ser así, Granger, puedes decirlo directamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero internamente agradeció el cambio de conversación. —Puedes quedarte el tiempo que consideres necesario, Malfoy. De no ser por Crookshanks, esa casa siempre estaría vacía.

—Alguien necesita una vida… —susurró él y ella estiró su pie por debajo de la mesa para darle un pisotón de broma. Él maldijo y ella se rió abiertamente.

Cuando Draco veía reír a Hermione en su compañía, siempre se sentía extraño. Le parecía una situación bastante irreal verla echar la cabeza hacia atrás, con todos los rizos a su alrededor, como si revolotearan en torno a su cara, y el sonido de la risa de fondo le erizaba la piel a la par que también una sensación de calidez le inundaba el estómago, aunque prefería no profundizar en eso. Muy por el contrario, refunfuñó y se levantó de su asiento.

—Creo que es momento de ir con mis padres, no puedo ver tu cara de presumida un minuto más —alegó Draco y se dirigió hasta la chimenea de la oficina de Hermione. Estiró la mano y tomó una pizca de los polvos flu que se encontraban en la repisa superior.

—Llega antes de las siete, por favor —respondió ella en voz baja y lo despidió con un breve movimiento de mano. Draco desapareció en medio de las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Hermione volvió a elevar los ojos y notó la hora. Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete y recordó que únicamente había almorzado. Estaba por salir de su oficina para poder conseguir su cena cuando se escucharon tres golpeteos en su puerta.

—Adelante —murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido.

La puerta se abrió y pudo vislumbrar dos cabezas, una pelirroja y otra rubia. Ginny y Luna entraron dentro de su oficina parloteando tan rápido que a Hermione le costó entender lo que decían, únicamente logró pescar unos fragmentos de la conversación, Ginny había dicho "trajimos la cena" y Luna, que hablaba algo sobre el viejo cantinero que las había atendido.

—Hola, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Trajimos… la cena —dijo Ginny agitando un recipiente frente a ella. —Harry me dijo que no te había visto en todo el día y que tampoco habías salido de tu oficina, así que asumí que tampoco habías comido —le reprendió la pelirroja.

—Mañana estaré fuera todo el día —respondió Hermione y tomó el recipiente que sostenía Ginny frente a ella. —Aparte, sí que salí a almorzar. Solo que fui a mi casa.

—Compramos un platillo mexicano para ti —dijo Luna con voz ligeramente lejana, pero viéndola a los ojos. —Ojalá no llores como Rolf.

Rolf Scamander era el prometido de Luna y se habían conocido recientemente. A los tres meses, se habían comprometido y la boda estaba programada para finales del año. Hermione había estado asombrada por la rápida decisión y más porque en ese momento ella y Ronald aún eran pareja, y en su relación no se veía mayor compromiso más que el de compartir la comida del refrigerador.

—Eso espero —contestó amablemente Hermione. —No quisiera estar toda roja e hinchada cuando vuelva Malfoy.

Sus amigas se vieron entre sí y después Ginny entrecerró los ojos y la cuestionó con la mirada. —¿Draco Malfoy estaba aquí contigo… y va a volver?

—Sí —contestó Hermione con los cejas enarcadas. —¿No sabían que trabajaba con él? Me parece que te lo comenté, Ginny.

—Sí, claro —aseguró su amiga. —Solo… no creí que trabajaran en la misma oficina, en tu oficina.

—¿Dónde más podríamos trabajar? —la cuestionó Hermione.

—No creí que quisieras trabajar con alguien que fue tan imbécil contigo en el pasado, Hermione, pero me alegra que hayas logrado dejar de lado el hecho de que Malfoy es muy estúpido —comentó Luna sonriente mientras acercaba su nariz hasta el recipiente de la comida de Hermione. —Quizás debas comerlo, queremos ver tu cara cuando pruebes los jalapeños.

Efectivamente, y casi como había predicho Luna, un par de lágrimas saltaron por los ojos de Hermione cuando probó los jalapeños, aunque afortunadamente fue capaz de contenerse y terminar rápidamente con su comida. Al terminar, sus amigas se mantuvieron con ella hablando sobre las novedades de cada una. La boda de Ginny y Harry avanzaba a pasos agigantados, pues sería en dos meses. Además, le habían propuesto un trabajo como comentarista deportiva para el diario El Profeta, ella aún estaba analizando si sería compatible con sus prácticas de Quidditch. Pero su conversación se interrumpió cuando la chimenea crepitó y se iluminó con el fuego verdoso, dando paso a la figura de Draco.

—Justo a tiempo, Malfoy —canturreó Hermione desde su asiento.

Draco estaba por gruñirle en respuesta cuando notó la presencia de las otras dos muchachas en la oficina. Ginevra Weasley lo observaba parada junto a Hermione, mientras que Luna Lovegood solo le había dedicado una rápida mirada y se había retraído contra el asiento. Draco dio un par de pasos para poder salir de la chimenea y se quedó pasmado en su lugar, sin saber cuál era la manera adecuada para reaccionar. Aunque no tuvo que pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, porque Ginny fue quien dio el primer paso.

—Malfoy —exclamó. —Que… placer volver a verte.

—Weasley —asintió Draco en forma de saludo. —Lovegood —mencionó también, aunque la muchacha no volvió la mirada hacia él más de dos segundos. Él tampoco tenía el deseo de convivir un segundo más con Lovegood, porque lo único que le venía a la memoria eran los momentos en los que ella había estado prisionera en los calabozos de la mansión de sus padres. Se veía diferente, ahora no estaba mortalmente pálida, delgada y difusa. Ahora parecía fuerte y feliz, justo como la recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts.

—Debemos irnos, Ginny—dijo Luna, y Hermione jamás la había escuchado hablar de manera tan determinante. —Me alegró volver a verte, Herms, pero temo que ya no es placentero para nada.

Luna salió rápidamente de la oficina, sin esperar respuesta de Draco o Hermione. Ginny, quién tenía intenciones de seguir a su amiga, despreció al rubio con un gesto de fastidio y se despidió rápidamente de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla. La castaña se mantuvo en su lugar, anonadada por la reacción de sus amigas, aunque Draco parecía estar completamente bien con lo que había sucedido, o la situación no podía más que causarle indiferencia.

—Creo que también debemos irnos nosotros, Granger —dijo Draco en tono calmado. —¿En dónde veremos al del departamento de Seguridad?

—En su oficina, iremos en traslador —respondió Hermione y sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus cavilaciones. —Vamos.

Ambos tomaron sus maletas y Hermione sacudió su varita para que todos los pergaminos volaran hacia su portafolio. Draco salió antes que ella de la oficina y Hermione se detuvo en el escritorio de Margaret. Firmó un par de papeletas que la mujer había colocado sobre su escritorio.

—Si alguien viene, por favor avísales que los podré atender hasta el miércoles, Margaret —ordenó Hermione.

—Por supuesto, señorita Granger —accedió Margaret al instante.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, pero no cuestionó la amable actitud de su asistente. Se despidió de ella con un corto movimiento de mano y alcanzó a Draco, que la esperaba a unos pasos de la entrada de su oficina. Ambos fueron hasta el ascensor y subieron hasta el piso del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Cuando estaban por llegar hasta a entrada del departamento, lograron divisar la figura de un hombre recortada por la luz del pasillo. Conforme se acercaban, lograban divisar mejor a la persona, hasta que Hermione notó quién era y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Pensé que enviarían a un empleado común, no al jefe —le murmuró a Draco.

—¿El jefe? —respondió también él en voz baja. —¿Por qué lo harían?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, pues ya estaban a un par de pasos del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Maxwell Bennett, un hombre entrado en años, tan alto como Kingsley, de hombros anchos y espalda fuerte. Había sido uno de los aurores más destacados antes de que los mortífagos tomaran el Ministerio de Magia. Después de eso, había sido encerrado en Azkaban por oponerse a las órdenes de su alto mando, que también había pertenecido a la causa de Voldemort. Ahora, después de salir de la prisión y reinsertarse a la nueva sociedad, cumplía el cargo de jefe de departamento, pero su formación como mortífago no lo había salvado de ser prepotente y necio.

—Bennett, ¿vendrás con nosotros? Será un placer trabajar contigo —saludó Hermione en cuanto estuvieron frente a él.

Maxwell gruño y estiró la mano hacia Hermione para estrechársela. A Draco lo miró de arriba a abajo y también le tendió la mano, pero su saludo duró apenas unos segundos, y Draco habría preferido que ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado. Era peor notar cómo la gente forzaba protocolos sociales de amabilidad a pesar de que sintieran repulsión hacia él por su pasado como mortífago.

—¿Tienes el traslador? —le preguntó Hermione después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—Ah, sí… aquí —contestó Maxwell y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta que sacó un encendedor cuadrado que parecía hecho de plata.

—Bien —Hermione se acercó y estiró la mano para poder tocar el encendedor. Le hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercara y él lo hizo renuentemente. También estiró la mano para poder hacer contacto con el encendedor.

Maxwell los imitó y en cuestión de segundos Hermione sintió el típico tirón en el ombligo que era normal en las traslaciones. Cuando todo dejó de ser un borrón giró la cabeza y pudo observar que esta vez se habían aparecido más cerca de la cúpula del Centro de Cuidado de Dragones. El bosque los rodeaba, y las copas de los árboles parecían incendiarse por la luz anaranjada que desprendía el atardecer e inundaba el lugar. Draco, que parecía completamente en su lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia el norte.

Maxwell se mantuvo al final de la fila, vigilando detrás de él constantemente, y volviendo la cabeza con cada ruido que se escuchaba. Hermione, que se sentía menos nerviosa porque ya conocía el terreno, simplemente se encargó de ir localizando con la vista cuáles podrían ser los posibles puntos adecuados para colocar cámaras de vigilancia. Después de caminar por unos minutos la estructura del Centro de Cuidado apareció ante ellos, continuaba tan grande y poderosa como Hermione la recordaba.

Charlie los esperaba en la entrada, junto con Ann y otro joven que Hermione no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en su visita pasada. Al verlos, Charlie se alejó de sus compañeros y se acercó trotando hasta ellos, pero en vez de saludar primero a Hermione, como ella lo había esperado, fue a abrazar brevemente a Draco, que se quedó pasmado en su lugar y solamente le correspondió al pelirrojo con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Malfoy imbécil, has hecho falta, no tenemos a quién obligar a recoger la mierda de los dragones —exclamó Charlie después de soltarlo. Se alejó de él y se acercó a Hermione para rodearla por los hombros. —Me quitaste a mi mejor hombre, Granger, espero que estés arrepentida.

—Ha sido un buen elemento para el equipo —respondió ella e hizo la cabeza hacia adelante para ver a Draco con una sonrisa, él únicamente puso los ojos en blanco. —Charlie, te presento a Maxwell Bennett, el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Charlie asintió en dirección del jefe de seguridad y el hombre lo imitó. Draco se preguntaba si el hombre era capaz de otra cosa que no fuera emitir gruñidos y mover la cabeza hacia abajo y arriba. Un rato después descubrió que Bennett era capaz de eso e incluso más, pues en cuanto había puesto un pie dentro del Centro de Cuidado, todos los empleados de este habían pasado de ser solamente eso a ser sus sirvientes.

Su tono de tirano y su figura arrogante había alterado a más de uno y a Hermione le parecía que estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts en sus primeras clases de pociones con el Profesor Snape. Charlie y los demás se hallaban desconcertados, pero aun así obedecían sin cuestionar las indicaciones de Bennett. Mandó a todos a cerrar la ventanas y recorrer las cortinas, asegurar cerraduras y reforzar los escudos entorno al Centro de Cuidado.

—¿Crees que todo esto es necesario, Bennett? —cuestionó Hermione con los brazos cruzados y las cejas en alto.

—Por algo lo estoy haciendo, Granger —respondió él con voz cortante.

—La única razón es que es un imbécil —murmuró Draco inclinando su rostro cerca del de Hermione únicamente para que ella lo escuchara.

Hermione escondió su leve risa con una tos y volteó a ver a Malfoy con mirada severa. Lo silencio con un dedo frente a sus labios y ambos siguieron caminando detrás del jefe de seguridad. Al llegar a la oficina de Charlie, Bennett fue quien entró primero, y el resto detrás de él. Bennett se acomodó en el lugar de Charlie frente al escritorio y los observó a todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación con actitud despiadada.

—¿Quién quiere explicarme por qué esta institución tiene una seguridad tan mediocre y unos empleados tan ineficientes?

—No es mediocre, Bennett —alegó Charlie dando un paso adelante. —Y tampoco mis empleados ineficientes, no hablaste más de dos segundos con cada uno. No puedes simplemente juz…

—Usted, Weasley, no debería atreverse. Si este Centro estuviera bajo mi cuidado, carbonizaría a todos los hijos de perra que se atrevieran a estar en un diámetro de cinco metros.

—Me parece, Bennett, que no te tomaste la mínima molestia de leer mis informes —intervino Hermione en tono cortante. —Yo evalúe la seguridad del terreno, y te puedo asegurar que desde ese día no ha hecho más que mejorar.

—Me temo que me corresponde a mí analizarlo, Granger —explicó Maxwell condescendientemente.

—Este es un proyecto que estamos trabajando en equipo, Bennett —respondió ella al instante y abrió su maletín para sacar los pergaminos que había guardado dentro para botarlos frente a Maxwell. —Tienes toda la noche para leerlo. Mañana por la mañana lo discutiremos. Y también procura leer los apuntes que Malfoy incluyó sobre tecnología muggle, porque te harán falta.

Ella y Bennett tuvieron un duelo de miradas, el cual ninguno ganó porque Charlie los interrumpió después de observar que la situación estaba al borde del colapso. —Llegaron a la hora de la cena —dijo recuperando su tono jovial. —Deberíamos hacer justo eso. Estoy seguro de que disfrutaras la tradición culinaria de Rumania, Bennett, es bastante atrevida —Charlie rodeó el escritorio y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Maxwell, quien no se inmutó y se levantó del asiento para seguir al pelirrojo fuera de su oficina.

Hermione y Draco aún se sentían furiosos, pero sobre todo confundidos por la actitud de Maxwell Bennett. —¿Cómo permitió Shacklebolt que ese imbécil con cara de imbécil fuera jefe del Departamento de Seguridad? —preguntó Draco una vez que estuvo seguro de que el individuo en cuestión estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

—Es un excelente auror —dijo Hermione mascando cada una de las palabras con desprecio. —Evidentemente eso no lo hace un buen jefe, o una buena persona siquiera.

—Puto arrogante —respondió Draco en voz baja y soltó un resoplido cuando se encontró con la mirada irónica de Hermione. —Honestamente, Granger, deberías ser tú la jefa del departamento. Ese puto imbécil no puede dar más de dos pasos sin joderlo todo con su puta prepotencia.

Draco salió de la oficina como si su comentario hubiera sido solo eso, un comentario, pero Hermione se había quedado pasmada en su lugar. Nunca había necesitado la aprobación de nadie, y siempre había luchado por sus propias metas, pero se sentía bien que alguien más la apoyara y reconociera sus habilidades, lo que no era frecuente en su entorno laboral. Cuando Hermione salió de su embotamiento, se dio cuenta de que Draco hablaba fuera de la oficina con Ann, la compañera que la había amenazado en su visita previa.

—Te tardaste, Granger, ¿ya podemos ir a cenar? —dijo Draco en cuanto la vio saliendo de la oficina de Charlie.

—Fueron cinco segundos, Malfoy —lo contradijo y se paró junto a él. —Un placer volver a verte, Ann —dijo cortésmente.

—Hermione —respondió Ann tajantemente.

—Vamos —dijo Draco y las apresuró a ambas en dirección al comedor.

Los tres cenaron en compañía de Charlie y de Maxwell, que se había mantenido al final de mesa, sabiendo por completo que no era bien recibido por Hermione. Draco pasó la mayoría del momento presumiendo acerca de todo lo que había aprendido del mundo muggle, y no gracias al imbécil de su profesor Leonard, como había aclarado al principio de la conversación. Hermione retroalimentaba lo que él decía, explicando de manera clara lo que era el internet o quién era Queen, la banda favorita de su padre y que el mismo señor Granger le había mostrado a Draco un par de canciones en su teléfono móvil.

—No todos los muggles son imbéciles —comentó Draco después de que Ann le preguntara si había conocido a alguno personalmente. —Almorcé hace unos días con los padres de Granger y he de decir que ninguno es el aparente responsable del terrible carácter de la aquí presente —dijo en tono burlón y elevando las comisuras de sus labios en una incipiente sonrisa. Tan concentrado había estado él en molestar a Hermione y ella en rodar los ojos ante su comentario, que ninguno de los dos notó el asombro de Charlie y Ann al saber que los dos muchachos se habían vuelto repentinamente cercanos.

—¿Tú comiste con los padres de Hermione? —preguntó Charlie con las cejas en alto.

—Técnicamente fue un brunch —corrigió ella y miró a Draco, que estaba junto a ella, con el entrecejo fruncido. —Mi madre no estaría contenta de que le siguieras llamando almuerzo después de que te explicó la diferencia.

El resto de la cena ocurrió sin ninguna otra indiscreción por parte de Malfoy o Hermione, ya que Charlie había desviado la conversación para hablarle a Draco sobre las novedades del Centro, con la doble intención de hacerle saber al Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad que tenía la situación bajo control, ya que las últimas semanas habían sido las más tranquilas que habían tenido en el año. Al finalizar con la comida, Charlie invitó a Hermione a su oficina para mostrarle unos antiguos ejemplares de textos de dragones de mitad del siglo IV que había conseguido recientemente.

Maxwell, por su parte, se había levantado de la mesa sin mediar palabra con nadie y se dirigió hasta los jardines traseros con los documentos que Hermione le había ordenado leer para el día siguiente. Al final, solo habían quedado Ann y Draco en la mesa, charlando sobre lo que había sucedido recientemente con Lucius Malfoy y la vena mandona que había vuelto a surgir en Narcissa.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a los dormitorios —dijo Ann después de bostezar un par de veces. —Ha sido un día pesado.

Draco asintió y los dos abandonaron el comedor. Caminaron por la sala común y de ahí al pasillo que daba hacia la torre en donde se encontraban los dormitorios. La oscuridad dentro del lugar era iluminada únicamente por las antorchas empotradas en las paredes de piedra. Ann y Draco caminaban muy juntos, como lo habían hecho durante varios meses, hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta del dormitorio de ella.

—Y dime, Draco —dijo Ann recargando la espalda contra la puerta. —¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre Granger y tú?

—¿Granger y yo? —respondió él incrédulo. —Nada, solo somos compañeros.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte. Pero no pude evitar que quizás son… ¿amigos? —cuestionó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Nos llevamos bien, me ha ayudado con diversas situaciones, pero ella es así, Ann. Y no somos nada más que compañeros.

—¿En serio? En el poco tiempo que los vi juntos, ella y tú no se despegaban más de veinte centímetros y tienen alguna clase de confidencia, Draco. Ni tú y yo la tuvimos y hemos hecho cosas más íntimas.

—Ann, me parece que quizás estás exagerándolo todo —Draco se encogió de hombros. —Nos llevamos bien y ya está, no hay mayor misterio.

Ann analizó el rostro de su amigo, en busca de alguna pista que le indicara que el muchacho estaba mintiendo, pero parecía realmente creer en lo que decía. —¿Y tú a ella no le gustaras… románticamente? ¿O cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te haya escogido a ti en vez de Charlie? Sí, a él se le escapó decírmelo…

—¿No se podría deber únicamente a que soy bueno en mi trabajo, Annabeth? —preguntó Draco con el entrecejo fruncido y actitud molesta.

—Claro que sí, yo no estoy desacreditando tu trabajo, Draco, pero…

—No deberías seguir hablando de Granger, Ann, no la conoces.

—Tienes razón, es solo que yo… —la muchacha suspiró y se arrebujó contra su propio abrigo.

—Hay algo que… me gustaría hablar contigo —murmuró Draco y desvió la mirada hacia el principio del corredor. La muchacha se quedó en silencio, mirándolo pacientemente hasta que él decidió volver a hablar. —Estas últimas semanas han sido particularmente buenas, me siento… bien, Ann, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero creo que por fin estoy haciendo algo que me hace no sentir una basura.

—Draco, tú no eres una basura…

—Lo sé, Ann —dijo él mirándola a los ojos intensamente. —Y a pesar de lo que ocurre con mi padre, he estado bien. Y eso me hizo pensar que quizás… quizás tú y yo podríamos intentarlo, yo sé que todo este tiempo te he repetido que no estaba bien, que no podía hacerlo, pero creo que ahora…

Ann se adelantó dos pasos hasta que su cuerpo estuvo a escasos centímetros del de Draco. Sacó las manos de su bolsillo y buscó las manos del muchacho para entrelazarlas con la de ella. Lo miro a los ojos y dijo: —No tienes por qué hacerlo, ¿lo sabes, ¿no? ¿estás seguro de esto?

—No —dijo Draco y ambos sonrieron por unos segundos. Sin embargo, él se volvió a poner serio —Pero quiero intentarlo, creo que es lo correcto para mí ahora y… si tú estás de acuerdo, creo que podría funcionar. Yo no te prometo, pero para nada, que esto será perfecto, pero…

Ann estiró los brazos para rodearlo por el cuello y juntó sus labios. Draco se había quedado pasmado por la rápida acción de la muchacha, pero no tardó en devolverle el beso. Habían hecho esto muchas veces, resultaba incluso algo normal. La diferencia es que ahora Draco no estaba cómodo, no es que se le dificultara besarse con Ann, para nada, pero sentía como la incomodidad se iba instalando en su estómago y expandiéndose por sus extremidades. La sensación se disipó cuando Ann se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro.

—Buenas noches, ya quiero verte mañana —murmuró ella con una sonrisa de lado y entró en su dormitorio.

Draco se quedó unos minutos viendo la puerta cerrada con la cara contorsionada en un gesto de disgusto. Pronto se dio cuenta que cualquiera que lo viera ahí se extrañaría de que estuviera a la mitad del pasillo viendo una puerta fijamente y dio media vuelta para volver al dormitorio que solía ocupar cuando trabajaba ahí, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione, Draco y Maxwell reunieron a todos los empleados del Centro de Cuidado en la Sala Comunal. Bennett le había devuelto de mala gana los pergaminos a Hermione y no había tenido ningún comentario respecto a ellos, pues tanto las notas de ella como las de Draco eran impecables. Sin embargo, eso no había servido de mucho, porque Bennett se había vuelto a presentar como el prepotente que era y se había dedicado a atemorizar a todos los empleados con gritos y amenazas sobre mantener sus puestos.

Sin embargo, Hermione lo interrumpía constantemente y lo corregía frente a todo mundo, lo que había causado que la vena en el cuello del jefe de seguridad fuera hinchándose, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría contra Hermione y la dejó hablar en contra de su voluntad.

—Como ya fueron informados por el jefe del departamento de Seguridad —comenzó Hermione—, escogeremos a dos de ustedes para que reciban la misma instrucción que sigue recibiendo el aquí presente señor Malfoy, y esperemos que en un par de semanas estén listos para utilizar el equipo muggle.

Todos los magos de la sala cuchichearon preocupados entre sí, Hogwarts y el resto de las escuelas mágicas no los preparaban para esa clase de trabajos. Y siempre era difícil aprender cuando la mayoría de ellos no habían tenido demasiado contacto con el mundo muggle. —Creemos que hemos encontrado a los integrantes adecuados —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. —A pesar de que esta reunión me parece un ambiente poco ético y profesional para anunciar un ascenso, ya estamos aquí y sé que todos ustedes felicitaran adecuadamente a sus compañeros.

Draco se había acercado hasta Hermione y se quedó junto a ella con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y con el rostro tan serio que Ann no era capaz de leer ninguna emoción en él. —Román Lungu y Annabeth Moore.

Los nombrados sonrieron y recibieron felicitaciones por parte de un par de compañeros, mientras que otros solo se mantuvieron en su lugar y fingieron que no les molestaba que no hubieran sido elegidos. Hermione les hizo una seña para que ambos se acercaran y ellos lo hicieron al instante. —Creo que sería más adecuado que habláramos de esto en la oficina de Charlie —dijo ella y después volvió a ver hacia el resto de los empleados. —Gracias por venir, pueden volver a sus actividades. Que tengan un buen día.

Hermione asintió a manera de despedida y caminó hacia la oficina de Charlie Weasley, que iba caminando a un lado de ella. Ann había volteado a ver a Draco chispeante de emoción e incluso se había atrevido a tomarle la mano. Entraron Hermione y Charlie, después todos los demás, con Bennett cerrando la fila. Una vez dentro, Hermione los recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —Felicidades, muchachos. Espero que comprendan que este ascenso es quizás el más importante después del de la jefatura, estarán directamente encargados de la seguridad y saben lo importante que es resguardarla a toda costa. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere rechazarlo o…?

—No, no, no, claro que no —dijo Román rápidamente y juntando las manos a la altura de su cara. —Yo estoy bien, Ann está bien, Charlie está bien y esperemos que usted no se arrepienta pronto, señorita Granger.

—Yo, yo no… ¿Ann, algo que decir?

—También estoy de acuerdo —dijo ella sin rastro alguno de duda. —Será fantástico ir a Londres a trabajar con ustedes, y…

—¿Ah? ¡Oh, no, eso no será necesario! —dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras firmaba la forma junto con Charlie para autorizar el ascenso. Draco estaba parado detrás de la castaña, asomado por encima de su hombro para poder leer el papeleo. —Vendrá un profesor, lo coordinaré con Leonard, el profesor de Draco, y… —Hermione hizo un par de movimientos distraídamente con la mano y continuó discutiendo en voz baja con Charlie sobre algunos detalles del nuevo contrato de los empleados.

Ann miró a Draco con impotencia, pero descubrió que él observaba a Hermione con extrañeza, aparentemente el que lo llamara por su nombre de pila también lo había desconcertado. Después de unos minutos, Ann y Román firmaron los nuevos contratos al terminar de leerlos y abandonaron la habitación, él feliz por su ascenso, pero ella estaba exasperada por la actitud de Draco, su reciente novio aparentemente desinteresado en ella. El resto se mantuvo en la oficina, hablando sobre lo necesario para que se llevara a cabo la estrategia que Hermione y Draco habían diseñado.

—¿Cuándo planean venir a instalar lo que sea que sea eso? —preguntó Charlie.

—Mañana mismo, el equipo ya está preparado. ¿Cierto, Bennett?

—¿Por qué preguntármelo si tú lo planeaste milimétricamente, Granger?

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó hablando: —Partiremos en un par de horas, tal vez a las 6 o 7, ¿estás de acuerdo, Malfoy? —el muchacho asintió en silencio. —Bien, entonces tenemos toda la mañana para terminar de planear todo, aunque me parece que en el esquema del terreno lo planee bastante bien y obtuve la aprobación de tu propio departamento, Bennett, quizás deberíamos dar una vuelta y revisar por si acaso algo interfiere con la planeación.

Hermione salió de la oficina aun parloteando y ordenando lo que harían durante toda la mañana. Charlie y Draco compartieron una mirada significativa y el pelirrojo solamente negó con la cabeza mientras se reía quedo. Siguió a Hermione con resignación y Bennett le dio un asentimiento brusco a Draco y salió detrás de Charlie. Malfoy fue el único que se mantuvo dentro de la oficina del jefe, sin saber si debía seguirlos, principalmente porque no quería lidiar con las peleas entre Granger y Bennett. Pero tampoco se quería enfrentar a Ann, aunque sabía que en algún punto del día lo tendría que hacer, por lo que se dirigió hacia la cúpula en donde cuidaban a las especies de dragones, sabiendo que ese día era el turno de la muchacha.

La encontró y de algún modo se las arregló para convencerla de cambiar su turno y así pudieran conversar. Caminaron hasta el límite de los escudos que guardaban la reserva y se sentaron en una de las bancas que se encontraban repartidas por los jardines. —¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando tu compañera dijo que no iríamos a Londres? —preguntó Ann, casi escupiendo las palabras "tu compañera".

—Pensé que había quedado claro cuando Bennett lo gritó un par de veces —comentó irónicamente mientras continuaba recorriendo el antebrazo de la muchacha con su dedo, de arriba a abajo.

—Pues ves que no fue así —respondió ella bruscamente.

Draco rió y la tomó por la barbilla para que volteara a verlo: —Entiendo porque estás enojada, Ann, por Merlín —dijo—, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Deberás gritarle al imbécil de Bennett o la necia de Granger para que siquiera uno de ellos considere cambiar de opinión respecto al plan trazado.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero no quiero problemas —admitió Ann. —Pero ¿tú si me quieres ahí, verdad, Draco? Podrías intentar hablarlo con Granger, después de todo casi son mejores amigos…

—Si, por supuesto —respondió al instante y desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, Ann no pudo percibir esto último porque al instante se lanzó al cuello de Draco para besarlo, feliz por su respuesta.

* * *

—Creo que es el último punto —dijo Hermione después de un par de horas. Frente a ella se encontraba flotando una réplica de la reserva que había logrado invocar con magia para poder observar a mayor detalle todas las instrucciones que había colocado en papel. —Les agradezco a todos por su ayuda, les prometo que todo esto es para que este problema termine lo más rápido posible.

Los siete empleados detrás de ella soltaron suspiros y se dispersaron en los alrededores de la cúpula. Hermione anotó las últimos ajustes dentro del plano para colocar las cámaras, sensores y alarmas muggles, así como el lugar adecuado para poder poner una instalación eléctrica, todo esto basado en el conocimiento que había adquirido unas semanas atrás, después de leer varios manuales de electricidad que había conseguido en la biblioteca pública que estaba cerca de su casa.

—Debes enseñarme a hacer eso, Hermione —dijo Charlie analizando de cerca el esquema flotante de la reserva.

—Es un simple hechizo de ilusión… bastante sencillo, te lo puedo mostrar luego —murmuró rápidamente Hermione aún concentrada.

—Creo que a veces olvidas que no todos somos tan inteligentes, Hermione —se burló Charlie y se separó de la ilusión. —¿Te molesta que te deje sola? Comeremos juntos, pero ahora mismo debo encargarme de otros asuntos.

—Descuida, Charlie —respondió ella. —Estaré bien.

Sin embargo, a la hora de la comida Hermione nunca apareció y cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena nadie había la había visto. Cuando Charlie le dijo a Draco, él casi pensó lo peor por un segundo, pero después recordó que ninguno de los trabajadores del Centro de Cuidado había estado con Hermione en Hogwarts y tampoco sabían el tiempo que ella podía pasar en la biblioteca ininterrumpidamente.

Y así era, la encontró oculta por unas altas estanterías. Estaba recostada en el piso con los pies recargados en el asiento de sofá frente a ella. Un remolino de plumas amarillas giraba por encima de su rostro a ritmo del movimiento de su varita. Salían disparados hacia el techo y de vuelta a ella. Draco se recargó contra uno de los estantes y la vio sonreír, divertida por el control que tenía sobre la ilusión. Después, volvió a agitar la varita y las aves se inflaron hasta que se volvieron burbujas de diversos colores, que invadieron por completo la biblioteca. Si eso era lo que Granger hacía estando aburrida, Draco no quería conocer su verdadero potencial.

—¿Estás consciente de que todo mundo allá afuera te está buscándote, Granger? —dijo Draco, rompiendo el silencio.

Todas las burbujas se reventaron cuando Hermione escuchó la voz de Draco y volteo a verlo sintiéndose sorprendida _in fraganti_. —¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó bajando los pies del sofá y sentándose en el piso. Ese día iba vestida con jeans _muggles_ y una blusa de manga larga, algo completamente diferente a lo que había visto que ella usara últimamente.

—¿No me escuchaste, Granger? Todos te están buscando, aparentemente te saltaste la comida —Draco caminó y se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, si… no, no fue así —dijo ella al levantarse del piso. Se sacudió los jeans para desprender el polvo de la tela. —Solo no quise comer con ellos, entré directamente a las cocinas.

—Granger, este lado rebelde tuyo había sido todo un misterio —respondió sarcásticamente Draco. —¿Puedes salir ya? Preferiría que a Charlie no le explote la vena de la frente por el estrés de perder a la bruja más inteligente…

—De nuestra generación —completó Hermione y pasó por enfrente de Draco. —Vamos, me estás retrasando —gritó al salir de la biblioteca sin voltear a verlo.

Cuando llegaron al Salón Principal, Charlie casi lloró de alegría al ver que Hermione estaba intacta y por completo a salvo. Afortunadamente para ella, faltaban poco para que partieran y no había necesidad de cenar ahí, lo que significaba que no tendría que soportar otra comida a lado de Maxwell. Se despidió de Charlie con un largo abrazo y la promesa de mandarle una lechuza al día siguiente con los títulos de libros que le ayudarían con los encantamientos de ilusiones. Se despedía de André, con quien no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, cuando notó lo que sucedía al otro lado de la habitación. Draco y Ann estaban en la esquina del salón, ella lo abrazaba por la cintura y el acariciaba su cabello con algo que definitivamente no parecía dulzura, sino paciencia. Ella estiró el cuello para poder besar a Malfoy, pero él únicamente cedió a juntar sus labios brevemente con los de ella, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento, aunque Ann parecía contenta con eso.

Hermione había preferido desviar la mirada e imaginar que la sensación de malestar que se extendía por su pecho realmente no existía. —Que te vaya bien, Herms, necesitarás suerte —dijo Charlie mirando de reojo de Maxwell Bennett, que movía las extremidades exageradamente para demostrar su impaciencia.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella en respuesta. —Pero me parece que necesito más que solo suerte. Malfoy —exclamó Hermione, haciéndole una seña al muchacho para que entendiera que era el momento de partir. Draco asintió y volteó nuevamente hacia Ann, se inclinó para susurrarle unas palabras al oído y después presionó gentilmente la mano de ella entre la suya.

—¿Modificaste los escudos para que nuestro traslador funcione desde dentro, Bennett? —preguntó Hermione.

—No soy un imbécil, Granger, sé cuál es mi trabajo —gruñó en respuesta, ganándose que Hermione volviera a poner los ojos en blanco. Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos, tocaron el encendedor y en unos segundos estaban nuevamente fuera de la oficina del departamento de seguridad. El ministerio estaría vacío de no ser por los vigilantes o aquellos que realizaban la limpieza.

—Bien, deben irse, el Ministerio de Magia está oficialmente fuera de horas laborales —dijo Maxwell con brusquedad.

—Buenas noches, Bennett —murmuró Hermione entre dientes y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ese arrogante individuo. Draco la seguía de cerca y ella se atrevió a hablar nuevamente hasta que estuvieron dentro del ascensor: —Es un puto idiota —comentó fastidiada.

—Creo que no te agradó en lo más mínimo —añadió él en tono burlón.

—No puedo creer que sea tan imbécil —repitió Hermione y presionó el botón para dirigirse al área de aparición. —Cualquiera de sus empleados hubiera sido más eficiente y cooperativo, pero le es imposible delegar su poder, como si por eso lo fuera a perder…

Hermione continuó despotricando en contra de Bennett en todo el camino hacia las chimeneas y Draco hacía todo lo posible por no reírse al verla completamente sonrojada y despeinada. Llegaron hasta el área de aparición y Hermione se cambió la maleta de mano y estiró la libre para tomar el antebrazo del muchacho. Ambos se aparecieron en el corredor principal del hogar de Hermione y suspiraron aliviados de haber vuelto a casa.

—¿Puedes subir las maletas? —preguntó Hermione y le pasó la suya. —Yo iré a… hacer la cena. Muero de hambre.

—No soy tu el… Lo haré, Granger —corrigió Draco después de recordar su última pelea, no quería revivirla y mucho menos sin cenar antes.

—Gracias, Malfoy —respondió Hermione y se dirigió a la cocina.

En cuanto Draco comenzó a subir las escaleras para poder dejar las maletas en el tercer piso, escuchó que una melodía sonaba desde la cocina. Era música con tambores repetitivos y una voz lejana que sonaba incluso metálica. Al llegar al tercer piso dejó las maletas a la mitad del pasillo y volvió hasta la cocina. Encontró a Hermione bailando alrededor de la cocina mientras cortaba ingredientes y los ponía en una olla que tenía en el fuego. La muchacha estaba tan concentrada agitando los hombros y balanceando la cadera que no notó cuando Draco se sentó en el desayunador. Él la siguió en silencio con la mirada hasta que Hermione lo notó al fondo de la cocina y dejó de bailar.

—Que alivio, Granger —dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada. —Pensé por un momento que estabas convulsionando.

—Ja ja, que gracioso, Malfoy —respondió ella de mala gana. —Por si no lo sabías, esto se llama bailar, aunque dudo que alguien tan amargado como tú lo sepa.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Granger. Pero mi madre se esforzó por años para que mi yo supiera bailar lo adecuado para sus fiestas, y temo decirte que soy bastante bueno en eso.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. —Créeme que el vals no es lo único que puedes bailar, Malfoy. Ven, te mostraré.

—No, Granger, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Vamos, vamos, lo peor que puede pasarte es que descubras que eres malo bailando —alegó ella con las cejas en alto.

Draco giró los ojos, pero caminó hasta Hermione y se colocó frente a ella. Hermione extendió las manos y tomó las de él entre las suyas. Las estiró y lo obligó a seguir el ritmo que ella estaba marcando con sus hombros. La muchacha miraba con una sonrisa amplia el gesto de confusión de Draco al ver los movimientos. —Solo tienes que moverte al ritmo, Malfoy —le recomendó ella. —No hay pasos establecidos.

—Que conste que solo hago esto porque eres demasiado irritante e insistente, Granger —murmuró Draco y comenzó a imitar la manera en la que Hermione contraía la cintura hacia los lados y movía los hombros al ritmo de la melodía de la canción. Hermione pronto soltó sus manos y bailó alrededor de la isla de la cocina, mirando burlonamente a Draco.

—También puedes mover los pies, ¿sabes? —dijo para molestarlo.

—¿Cómo tú? No, gracias, me quedo con esto —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada viendo hacia los pies de la muchacha.

—Ven, te mostraré cómo —dijo ella y se acercó nuevamente a él. Ambos estuvieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras Whitney Houston cantaba de fondo que quería bailar con alguien que la amara.

* * *

—No tenía idea de que podías bailar, Granger —dijo Draco comiendo una cucharada de su estofado. Ambos habían parado de bailar hace un buen rato y se habían dedicado a cocinar la cena que ahora comían.

—¿Bromeas? Me encanta, mi madre solía bailar conmigo cuando era pequeña y estábamos preparando el almuerzo —respondió ella sin alzar la mirada de su plato.

—¿Ella es la culpable de tan terribles movimientos? Esa mujer es una abominación —dijo él en completa seriedad y Hermione alzó la mirada, pero solamente soltó una suave risa al instante.

—Sí, supongo que ella no sabía que su hija jamás tendría ritmo —Hermione dio su último bocado y se levantó del asiento del desayunador. —Iré a dormir, Malfoy. Descansa.

Draco solamente sacudió la cabeza y no la volteó a ver hasta que abandonó la cocina. Se mantuvo sentado, revolviendo su comida con la cuchara. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al recordar a Hermione agitando la cabeza, con los rizos flotando a su alrededor, casi como si no obedecieran a la gravedad. Y luego recordó a Ann.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
